Une Mission difficile
by Haruka Endo
Summary: Après la mission en Russie, Oliver, voit bien que Felicity est distante, très distante. Sans compter qu'Isabel ne lui facilite pas les choses. Quelle va être la réaction d'Oliver si Felicity continue d'agir différemment avec lui ... Rating T pour le moment, mais deviendra M voire MA selon les chapitres. Fic qui fait suite de l'épisode 2.06.
1. Une dure réalité

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui je pense fera 2 ou 3 chapitres peut-être plus. Toujours basé sur du Olicity (non, je n'aime pas ce couple ^_^)**

 **Contrairement aux précédentes, cette fic sera assez sombre pour notre petit couple. Je préviens mes fidèles et futurs lecteurs, que cette fic est en Rating T pour le premier chapitre puis M voire MA pour certains autres. Je n'en dis pas plus à vous de tout découvrir ^^**

 **J'imagine que vous vous souvenez de l'épisode 2.06, la mission en Russie, Oliver qui couche avec Isabel Rochev, la réaction de Felicity face à cela et leur courte discussion à la fin de cet épisode … Et bien, en le revoyant en VOSTFR une idée m'est venue. Ce qui devait être un simple OS est devenue une fic à chapitres ^^**

 **Les personnages de Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Andrew Kreisberg, Greg Berlanti et Marc Guggenheim. Seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

 **Chapitre 01: Une dure réalité**

Deux semaines, deux longues semaines qu'ils étaient revenus de cette fichue mission en Russie, deux longues semaines où plus rien n'allait entre lui et Felicity, deux longues semaines qu'elle agissait différemment avec lui, deux longues semaines qu'il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'avait jamais existé. Deux fichues semaines qu'il regrettait d'avoir couché avec Isabel et deux semaines où ce pauvre Diggle et les employés de Queen Consolidated subissaient la mauvaise humeur d'Oliver Queen.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau, il vit que Felicity était déjà au travail et comme d'habitude, elle le salua poliment sans rien ajouter de plus. Oliver soupira ne supportant plus cette situation qui le rendait fou. Il fallait noyer le poisson et qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec elle.

\- Felicity !

\- Monsieur Queen ?

Oliver soupira, il détestait quand elle l'appelait ainsi, que les employés l'appel ainsi, il s'en fichait, mais pas elle, il ne le supportait pas.

\- Felicity, écoute-je …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix l'appela

\- Oliver !

Une voix qu'il détestait à présent, une voix qui était responsable de la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et la jeune femme pour qui il éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié. Il ne fut pas le seul à se tendre, il vit sa chère Felicity se tendre également puis se lever et passer à c **ô** té de lui sans un regard.

\- Ah mademoiselle Smoak, éviter d'être affublé comme une pute de luxe ce soir, cela risquerait de nuire à la réputation de Queen Consolidated !

Oliver explosa littéralement déjà à cran depuis deux semaines à cause de cette distance.

\- Isabel, ça suffit à présent. Il n'y a rien dans le règlement de l'entreprise qui met en avant la tenue vestimentaire des employées.

\- Oliver, je sais qu'en tant que play-boy, cela ne te dérange pas mais un PDG n'a pas à laisser ses employées s'habillait vulgairement dans le seul dessein d'aguicher leur patron.

\- Tu sais très bien que Felicity n'est pas de ce genre-là. _Lui dit-il d'une voix ferme_

Levant ses deux mains pour plaider non coupable.

\- Moi, je ne dis rien, tu sais, ce ne fais que répéter ce que j'entends.

Oliver savait qu'Isabel lui faisait croire qu'elle n'était pas coupable, mais qu'en réalité, c'était elle qui faisait tout pour nuire à Felicity. Il n'avait qu'une envie de la planter là et de rejoindre sa belle, mais elle avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Il soupira de lassitude ne sachant pas comment avoir un moment seul avec son assistante préférée vu qu'elle l'évitait et avec Isabel dans les parages, c'était mission impossible.

\- Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir.

\- Cela concerne le gala de ce soir dans les locaux de QC, peut-on discuter de cela dans ton bureau.

Bien que peu enchanté d'être seule avec elle, Oliver l'invita à entrer dans son bureau en jetant un dernier regard au bureau vide de Felicity.

Au même moment, dans les toilettes des femmes, Felicity était assise sur le sol froid, dos au mur en pleurant silencieusement. Pour être tranquille, elle avait verrouillé la porte des toilettes.

POV Felicity

Je n'en peux plus, à chaque fois Isabel prend un malin plaisir à me rabaisser et à chaque fois devant Oliver qui même s'il prend ma défense, cela me blesse profondément, comme si on m'enfonçait un poignard dans le coeur. Sachant que le fait de savoir qu'il a couchait avec elle m'a littéralement broyé le coeur, elle continue à s'en prendre à moi alors qu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, chose que je ne pourrai jamais avoir …

\- Oliver …

Dans le bureau d'Oliver, ce dernier s'inquiétait pour Felicity qui n'était toujours pas revenue à son bureau. Il écoutait à peine Isabel qui lui parlait du gala dont il se fichait en ce moment même.

\- Tu m'écoutes Oliver.

 _Soupirant_ \- Oui et cela fait deux fois que tu me dis la même chose Isabel, j'ai compris le message.

\- Pourtant, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder le bureau vide de ta secrétaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Felicity ?

\- Elle m'est antipathique et elle t'allume avec ces toilettes, alors qu'elle sait que c'est peine perdue.

\- Isabel, on n'est pas ensemble et on ne le serra jamais. On a couché ensemble point finale.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu craques sur cette blondasse plate comme une sole.

Oliver tenta de se contrôler, en ayant assez qu'elle s'en prenne à Felicity.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, Felicity est une femme ravissante qui n'aura aucun mal à trouver chaussure à son pied, mais ça ne sera pas moi, car l'engagement et moi ça fait deux.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu craques pour elle ! Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense.

Le téléphone d'Oliver sonna ce qui mit fin à cette conversation. Isabel sortit alors du bureau d'Oliver, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres qu'Oliver ne remarqua pas et décrocha.

\- Queen … Ah, bonjour comment allez-vous.

La personne au bout du fil n'était d'autres qu'un investisseur qu'Oliver avait rencontré la semaine dernière. Il resta une bonne demi-heure au téléphone avec monsieur O'Neill

Entre-temps, Isabel avait rejoint son bureau et composa un numéro depuis son téléphone portable.

\- Oui, c'est moi … J'aurais besoin d'un service … Trouve-moi tout ce que tu sais sur une certaine Felicity Smoak.

Puis elle raccrocha comme si de rien était et se mis au travail. De son côté, Felicity était retournée à son bureau et vit qu'Oliver était en ligne ce qui l'arrangeait ayant peu envie de discuter avec lui. La matinée passa très vite, si bien qu'Oliver ne vit pas que Felicity était partie avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de l'inviter à déjeuner.

Puis vint l'heure de la réunion informatique programmée en début d'après-midi, réunion à laquelle Isabel n'assista pas pour le plus grand bonheur de Felicity. Oliver s'installa néanmoins à côté d'elle afin d'être proche de la jeune femme et de pouvoir lui parler en privé une fois la réunion terminée.

La réunion dura presque deux heures, durant lesquelles chacun évoquait les soucis qu'il y avait en ce moment sur le réseau. Un ancien collègue de Felicity mentionna qu'il faudrait investir dans des ordinateurs plus puissants pour éviter ces désagréments. Oliver leur certifia que des dispositions seraient prises. Une fois la réunion finie tous les employés du service informatique prirent congé. Felicity se levait pour sortir également quand la voix d'Oliver se matérialisa au moment où elle allait passer la porte.

\- Felicity, tu veux bien rester quelques minutes, je voudrais revoir quelques points de cette réunion avec toi.

Felicity soupira ne souhaitant pas vraiment se retrouver seule avec Oliver, mais un refus aurait paru suspect aux yeux de ses anciens collègues encore présents dans la salle de réunion. Une fois que ces derniers furent sortis, Felicity ferma la porte, se retourna pour rejoindre Oliver, mais fut surprise de voir qu'il se trouvait derrière elle ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Oliver, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Felicity !

Felicity fut mal à l'aise qu'Oliver soit si proche d'elle, mais fit style de rien.

\- Alors quels sont les points que tu voulais que l'on revoie ?

\- Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

 _Surprise_ \- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu Felicity !

\- Je ne te fuis pas Oliver, j'ai juste décidé de mettre de la distance entre nous deux.

\- Pourquoi … Dis-moi pourquoi … Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie ? Si c'est le cas, je t'ai dit que ce qui étais arrivé était arrivé, mais que ça s'arrêter là.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la Russie Oliver.

\- Alors pourquoi !

\- C'est ma vie privée Oliver.

Oliver s'approcha encore plus de Felicity qui était dos contre la porte.

\- Je t'en prie explique-moi … Je ne supporte plus cette distance entre nous, je …

Felicity sentit son coeur battre dans sa poitrine due à sa proximité avec Oliver, elle sentait son souffle sur son visage et fermait les yeux avant de se lancer.

\- Parce que, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie Oliver et que je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis trop proche de toi.

Aux dires de la jeune femme, Oliver cru que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient … Il se recula et dévisagea Felicity.

\- Depuis longtemps.

\- Deux semaines.

Oliver ne répondit pas, ce que venait de dire Felicity tournait en boucle dans sa tête et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, elle n'était plus là.

POV Oliver

Ce n'est pas vrai, non ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller … Felicity … Ma Felicity a quelqu'un dans sa vie … Je devrais être content pour elle, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela m'accable, pourquoi mon coeur bat si vite, pourquoi j'ai envie de donner un coup-de-poing dans le mur … Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise et sens une profonde tristesse m'envahir et je sens des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues … Je comprends alors pourquoi cela me fait mal quand elle a découvert que j'avais couché avec Isabel, pourquoi je me suis justifié auprès d'elle et pourquoi la nuit qui a suivi, je n'ai pas dormi … Je l'aime, je suis amoureux de Felicity … Cela explique pourquoi j'étais énervé de cette distance entre nous, mais maintenant, je l'ai perdue …

Après environ un quart d'heure de solitude dans cette salle de réunion, je remonte à mon bureau et je la vois en train de saisir quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Elle me voit arriver et relève les yeux, son regard est triste, tellement triste … Pourquoi elle devrait être heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un alors pourquoi? … Sa voix me fait sortir de mes pensées.

\- Monsieur Queen

Je pousse un soupir de lassitude, je déteste vraiment quand elle m'appelle ainsi.

\- Oui !

\- Dois-je être présente pour le gala de ce soir prévu ici dans les locaux de l'entreprise.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois présente à mes côtés s'il te plaît, je ne pense pas supporter Isabel une soirée entière sans avoir des envies de meurtre.

Là voir sourire me réchauffe le coeur, elle est si belle quand elle sourit ainsi.

\- Dans ce cas, je serai présente.

Le reste de la journée passe à une lenteur limite insoutenable, je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer, les dires de Felicity me reviennent sans cesse, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Felicity a quelqu'un dans sa vie, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Quelqu'un qui frappe à mon bureau me fait sortir de mes pensées et je suis heureux de voir de qui il s'agit.

\- Je rentre chez moi, je reviens pour l'ouverture du gala vers huit heures PM.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Je la regarde partir en poussant un énième soupire.

POV Felicity

Pardon Oliver, pardonne-moi de te blesser, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'aimerais tellement que se soit diffèrent entre nous et que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ou pire. Je quitte les locaux de Queen Consolidated et me dirige vers le parking ou j'ai garé ma mini. Une fois côté conducteur, je démarre et me laisse enfin aller.

\- Pardonne-moi Oliver … Je t'aime tellement.

Je démarre en prenant la direction de mon appartement sans m'apercevoir de rien.

\- Ici Alpha1, elle vient de quitter les locaux.

\- Parfait Alpha 1 suivait là, on fait comme on a dit.

\- Bien reçu, terminé.

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 01. j'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Je, vous avez prévenu, cela va être assez sombre et cela va arriver au second chapitre. Alors qui est Alpha 1 et qui est cette personne qui lui dit de faire selon le plan ?**

 **Ne vous en faites pas, il y aura du Olicity mais pas tout de suite ^_^ Pour connaître la suite, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette fic.**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**


	2. Disparition inquiétante

**Avant toute chose, merci pour les reviews, désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondue, mais sachez que je vous en remercie, cela me fait super plaisir et me donne l'envie de poursuivre cette fic. Merci aussi a ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris.**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 02 de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Attention, ce chapitre entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.**

 **Je tiens juste à vous dire que Moira Queen sera un peu différente, je garde son caractère bien sûr mais à une petite différence près, je vous laisse découvrir tout cela.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

 **Chapitre 02: Disparition inquiétante.**

Huit heures PM, le gala de charité ayant lieu dans les locaux de Queen Consolidated ouvrait ses portes. Oliver dans un costume sombre était dans la grande salle saluant les invités un à un dès qu'il les voyait arrivés et discutait un peu avec chacun d'entre eux. La plupart des gens présents étaient des habitués, des connaissances de la famille Queen mais aussi des investisseurs venus des quatre coins du pays mais aussi de l'étranger. Walter était présent tout comme Moira Queen qui était ravie de voir que son fils aîné était devenu un véritable homme d'affaires.

\- Oliver.

\- Bonsoir mère

\- Je suis fier de toi mon garçon tout comme ton père le serait.

\- Merci maman.

Moira laissé son fils seul allant à la rencontre de certains invités qu'elle connaissait bien. Pour son plus grand malheur, il vit arriver Isabel dans une robe noire moulant et décolleté plus qu'il ne le fallait.

\- Alors Oliver, on s'ennuie.

 _D'un ton froid_ \- Pas du tout!

\- Oh mais je ne vois pas cette chère mademoiselle Smoak, l'aurais-tu empêché de venir.

\- Ce serait plutôt toi qu'il l'empêcherait de venir pour ne pas nuire à la société comme tu ne cesses de dire.

\- Allons Oliver, où vas-tu chercher cela !

\- Pendant que j'y pense, c'est plutôt toi qui nuis à la réputation de la société vue la robe que tu portes qui est vraiment vulgaire contrairement à celle que porte Felicity. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des invités à saluer.

Isabel fulminait de rage suite aux dires d'Oliver. Elle sortit son portable et tapa un bref message qu'elle envoya.

Oliver salua les autres invités tout en cherchant Felicity du regard qu'il ne trouva pas. Il consulta sa montre qui indiquait huit heures trente PM. Même si une demi-heure de retard était peu, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Felicity d'être en retard, contrairement à lui, elle était toujours ponctuelle. Il chercha Digg du regard et l'ayant trouvé alla à sa rencontre.

\- Digg, as-tu vu Felicity ?

\- Non pas encore Oliver ! Pourquoi un souci ?

\- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait là vers huit heures et elle a déjà une demi-heure de retard.

\- Tu connais les femmes, elles sont parfois longues à se préparer ! _Tenta Digg pour détendre l'atmosphère_

\- Oui, je sais bien, seulement il est rare que Felicity soit en retard.

\- Attends encore un peu et si elle n'arrive pas appelle là.

Mais Oliver était inquiet, depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune femme, jamais, non jamais elle n'avait été une seule fois en retard. Ne pouvant pas attendre dix minutes de plus, il alla dans un coin tranquille et l'appela. Au bout de quatre sonneries, sa messagerie se mit en route. Oliver raccrocha et tenta une nouvelle fois de l'appeler, même chose, il tomba sur sa messagerie, ce qui n'était pas normal d'autant plus que Felicity avait toujours son portable sur elle ou près d'elle. Si elle ne répondait pas, c'est que c'était mauvais signe. Oliver retourna auprès de Digg.

\- Digg, son absence m'inquiète et le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas au téléphone encore plus. Est-ce que tu peux faire un saut chez elle s'il te plaît.

Digg comprit l'inquiétude de son ami, il avait compris depuis longtemps que le lien qui unissait ces deux-là était très fort, bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

\- Ok, j'y vais, je te tiens au courant.

Oliver remercia son ami et savait pour les prochaines minutes allaient être les plus longue de sa vie.

 _Á lui-même_ \- Je vous en prie faite qu'elle va bien …

Digg sortit des locaux de Queen Consolidated et prit la limousine prenant la direction de l'appartement de Felicity. Malgré l'heure, il y avait un peu de circulation, mais il arriva après environ un quart d'heure. Il prit le double de clé de la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours sur lui et sortit de la voiture. Une fois dans l'immeuble de Felicity, il monta quatre à quatre les marches et arriva enfin devant la porte de son appartement. Il sonna à la porte et attendit quelques instants. Son instinct de soldat lui dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait entendu du bruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il inséra alors la clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement de la jeune femme.

\- Felicity, tu es là ?

Sans qu'il ne s'y attendre, un type lui tomba dessus. Un combat commença entre les deux hommes, DIgg se retrouva facilement dominé par l'homme qui avait l'air d'y connaître un rayon en arts martiaux. En tant qu'excellent soldat et s'entraîna avec Oliver, Digg reprit rapidement le dessus et assomma l'homme rapidement. Il le laissa seul quelques instants et alluma la lumière et comprit ce qui s'était passé.

\- Bon sang, Oliver va devenir fou !

Digg savait néanmoins qu'il devait le prévenir, il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir, surtout quand cela concernant Felicity. Il se sait de son téléphone et appela Oliver.

De son côté Oliver était de plus en plus inquiet, Felicity n'était toujours pas arrivée et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Digg, ce qui était mauvais signe. Moira s'aperçut que son fils avait l'air ailleurs et s'approcha de lui.

\- Oliver tout va bien ?

Oliver regarda sa mère ne sachant quoi lui dire, puis il décida de lui dire une part de vérité.

\- Pas vraiment non. Mon assistante personnelle, Felicity Smoak, devait me seconder et elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

\- Voilà qui est fort ennuyeux en effet. Tu as essayé de l'appeler.

\- Oui, mais elle ne répond pas.

\- C'est une jeune femme sérieuse, elle doit avoir une bonne raison de ne pas être présente et de ne pas répondre à tes appels.

\- J'espère. _Réfléchissant un instant_ Maman, tu peux te charger de la suite, je vais essayer d'appeler une de ses amies depuis mon bureau. _Mentit-il_

\- Oui bien sûr, ce t'inquiète mon garçon.

Oliver remercia sa mère d'un baiser sur la joue et alla à son bureau. Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la porte que son téléphone sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et vit que c'était Digg.

\- Digg, je t'écoute, dis-moi qu'elle va bien.

Devant le silence de Digg, Oliver commença à sentir la panique l'envahir.

\- Digg, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Elle a été enlevée Oliver.

POV Oliver

Aux dires de Digg le sol se dérobe de nouveau sous mes pieds. Pas elle, non pas elle. Après mon père, Shado, Sara, Slade, Tommy, pas elle … S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai pas je sais.

\- Oliver … Oliver

\- Je suis là Digg. Est-ce que tu as des indices ?

\- Mieux que ça, j'ai un type contre lequel je me suis battu, il était chez elle. Je l'ai assommé.

\- J'arrive.

En voyant son fils marchait rapidement, Moira comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, de plus son visage affichait une expression de peur. Elle l'interpella.

\- Oliver ?

Oliver marchait d'un pas décidé quand sa mère l'appela. Á contre coeur, il s'arrêta et tentait de ne pas lui montrer son visage ravagé par la peur.

\- Oui maman.

\- Des mauvaises nouvelles n'est-ce pas ?

\- Maman, je …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, va, je me charge de la soirée.

\- Merci maman.

Oliver se dépêcha de sortir des locaux de Queen Consolidated, prit sa moto et fonça chez Felicity à toute vitesse.

\- Moira, j'ai vu Oliver quitter les locaux de l'entreprise, il y a un problème ?

\- En effet Walter, il faut faire en sorte que personne ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Apparemment, il y a un problème avec Felicity Smoak.

\- Je vois, cela explique pourquoi Oliver avait l'air pressé.

\- Walter, est-ce que … Est-ce que cette fille est …

 _Souriant_ \- S'il y a bien une personne en qui j'ai toute confiance dans cette entreprise, c'est bien elle.

\- Même avant le naufrage, même quand il était en couple avec Laurel, je n'ai jamais vu mon fils ainsi.

\- Cela doit expliquer pourquoi elle est devenue si rapidement son assistante personnelle après que je lui ai parlé d'elle lorsqu'il avait un souci avec son ordinateur portable.

En peu de temps, ayant roulé à vive allure, Oliver arriva enfin à l'appartement de Felicity. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre que l'ascenseur arrive. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes pour que Digg lui ouvre.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver, je suis arrivé trop tard.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Digg, je vais interroger ce type.

\- Il est encore inconscient, mais je lui ai bandé les yeux pour éviter qu'il ne nous voie.

\- OK, tu as fait le tour de l'appartement.

\- Non pas vraiment, après l'avoir attaché, je l'ai fouillé et tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur lui c'est une photo de Felicity rien de plus. Mais comme tu es là, on va pouvoir fouiller l'appartement de Felicity, à deux ça ira plus vite.

\- D'accord. Occupe-toi de cette partie de son appartement en gardant un oeil sur lui, je m'occupe de la seconde partie.

Digg se mit au travail regardant partout, tout en gardant un oeil sur ce type, Oliver de son côté s'occupa de la seconde partie de l'appartement de la jeune femme et après avoir jeté un oeil dans sa salle de bains pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de trace de sang, Oliver arriva dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Une fois à l'intérieur il regarda cette pièce qu'il voyait pour la première fois. C'était tout elle, son lit fait, le tout bien rangé, seul un livre reposer sur la table de nuit. Il inspecta d'abord chaque recoin de la chambre de son amie, bien qu'il ne voulait pas interférait dans sa vie privée, il se mit à fouiller sa table de nuit dans l'espoir de trouver un indice, ce qu'il y trouve lui broya le coeur. Il y trouva une sorte d'album photo contenant des photos de lui qui provenaient des différents articles de presse, juste les photos, rien d'autre. Il tourna les pages et arrivées à la moitié, il tomba sur d'autres photos qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des photos de lui s'entraînant, des photos de lui et Diggle. Il poussa un profond soupir et referma l'album, mais une photo s'en échappa. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et vit sourit en voyant que c'était une photo de lui souriant, chose qui était rare, même si depuis que la jeune femme était entrée dans sa vie, il souriait de plus en plus souvent. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il retourna la photo et son coeur rata un battement en lisant ce qui était inscrit. "I Love You Oliver … Even if I could never tell it to you verbally "

\- Felicity …

Après quelques instants à espérer pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle de vive voix, il remit la photo dans l'album et le rangea, continua son inspection.

POV Oliver

Je le savais, je savais que Felicity ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi, j'en ai eu plus ou moins la confirmation lors de cette fichue mission en Russie. Et c'est maintenant qu'elle a été enlevée, maintenant qu'elle court probablement un grave danger, maintenant que je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour elle. Je l'aime, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant. Elle est la douce lumière qui m'a sortie des ténèbres, ma douce lumière qui me permet de survivre … Car oui sans elle je ne suis qu'une coquille vide sans âme … Sans elle je n'ai pas la force de continuer … Je me dis à moi-même ce que je voulais à présent lui dire de vive voix.

\- Felicity, je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime …

Je serrais les poings de colère, je devais la retrouver et rapidement je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à nouveau. Je continuais ma fouille et entrepris d'ouvrir l'armoire de chambre tomba sur sa garde-robe. Cela ne me plaît pas de fouiller dans les affaires de mon amie, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois trouver des indices. J'essaye de ne pas fouiller au niveau de ces sous-vêtements question de pudeur. Quand j'ouvre un tiroir et que je tombe sur ces soutiens-gorge, je rougis et m'apprête à refermer le tiroir quand quelque chose attire mon attention. Je prends délicatement l'enveloppe et ouvre pour voir ce qu'elle contient. En voyant de quoi il s'agit je sens une rage incontrôlée monter en moi et comprit pourquoi elle m'avait menti. Je rejoins Digg qui voit mon expression et comprend que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé.

 _Lui tendant l'enveloppe_ \- Des lettres de menaces.

\- Quoi ?

Digg prend l'enveloppe que lui tend Oliver, il vide l'enveloppe sur la table ronde et en lit une.

 _Miss Smoak, nous savons qui vous êtes et que vous travaillez pour Arrow et que vous êtes proches d'Oliver Queen, arrêter vos activités nocturnes où vous en subiraient les conséquences._

Digg lut les autres qui était à peu près les mêmes, toujours des menaces, la dernière lui fit froid dans le dos.

 _Je vois que vous n'avez pas pris nos menaces au sérieux Miss Smoak, à croire qu'avoir la mort de votre mère sur la conscience ne vous fait rien, car oui votre mère est dans notre ligne de mire. Un conseil d'ami, quitter Arrow et quitter Oliver Queen en lui mentant sinon, vous recevrez le cadavre de votre mère en guise de prochain colis._

\- Ils sont fous.

\- Oui, complément.

Oliver était dans une rage incontrôlée, son âme de tueur avait refait surface, il ne supportait pas que sa tendre amie soit en danger à cause de lui. Il pensait à elle, à leurs retrouvailles quand il sentit que Digg fit un geste sur son bras et lui murmura.

\- Il se réveille.

Parfait, il allait enfin l'interroger. L'homme en question tentait de bouger mais il prit conscience qu'il était solidement attaché. Oliver utilisa le petit outil qui lui permettait de modifier sa voix et commença son interrogatoire.

\- Où est Felicity Smoak !

L'homme refusa de desserrer les dents, ce qui enflamma encore plus la colère d'Oliver qui répéta la question la voix encore plus menaçante.

\- Où est Felicity Smoak.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

\- Celle que vous avez enlevée !

\- Je n'ai enlevé personne, je vous jure, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Un type m'a sauté dessus, je n'ai rien fait. Pitié, j'ai une femme et des enfants.

Toujours d'une voix modifiée, Oliver s'adressa à Digg.

\- Bâillonne-le !

Digg acquiesça pendant qu'Oliver se dirigea vers la cuisine de la jeune femme. Il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin et fut rejoint par Digg.

\- Que comptes-tu faire par ces couteaux ?

\- Durant mes cinq années de disparition, je n'ai pas toujours été sur Lian Yu. Pendant un an, j'étais à Hong Kong travaillant sur les ordres d'Amanda Waller.

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il y a une chose que j'appris là-bas, c'est que la torture peut parfois s'avérer une bonne chose pour obtenir des informations.

\- Tu vas le torturer !?

\- On n'a pas le temps qu'il se décide à parler, la vie de Felicity est en jeu.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Oliver retourna près de l'homme lui retira son bâillon.

\- Une dernière fois, où est Felicity Smoak ?

\- Je vous ai dit que je ne savais rien !

\- Comme vous voulez !

Oliver bâillonna de nouveau l'homme et lui enfonça un couteau dans sa cuisse gauche. L'homme hurla de douleur, mais bâillonner personne n'entendit rien, mais Oliver vit qu'il souffrait. Il lui retira alors une nouvelle fois son bâillon et reposa la question une quatrième fois.

\- Où se trouve Felicity Smoak.

\- Aller au diable.

\- Dommage, mauvaise réponse !

De nouveau bâillonner, Oliver enfonça le couteau à viande dans sa cuisse droite et lit la souffrance de l'homme sur son visage, mais cette fois-ci fit descendre le couteau agrandissant la plaie.

\- Bon alors écoute-moi bien, si tu ne veux pas que je continue ma torture, tu as intérêt à me dire ce que je veux savoir sinon, en plus des jambes, je vais m'attaquer à tes bras, alors es-tu prêt à me répondre où dois-je continuer ?

En disant cela, Oliver replanta le couteau dans la cuisse gauche de l'homme et agrandit la plaie en le regardant faire oui de la tête. Il lui retira alors son bâillon.

 _Pleurant_ \- Je vais vous dire ce que je sais, mais pitié, ne me torturais pas.

\- Ça, c'est à vous de voir. Donc, on recommence depuis le début, ou est Felicity Smoak.

\- On m'a engagé pour la suivre et pour déposer des lettres de menaces dans sa boîte aux lettres.

\- Qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas son nom !

L'homme sentit qu'on lui remettait le bâillon au niveau de la bouche avant qu'il eût le temps de comprendre, le couteau entra profondément dans son bras.

\- Si tu ne veux pas devenir infirme pour le restant de tes jours, je te conseille de me dire tout ce que je veux savoir.

L'homme fit oui de la tête et Oliver lui retira une nouvelle fois son bâillon.

\- Donc qui t'a engagé pour ce boulot.

\- Un homme du nom de Cooper Seldon.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Il agit sur les ordres d'une femme.

\- Son nom ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle travaille pour Queen Consolidated. Elle m'a demandé de trouver tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur Felicity Smoak et quand ce nom est sorti, elle m'a demandé de le retrouver.

\- Donc c'est toi qu'il l'a enlevé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi, je devais juste la suivre, c'est Cooper qui s'en ai chargé. J'ai sonné à sa porte en me faisant passer pour un employé de gaz et quand elle m'a ouvert, Cooper s'est chargé d'elle.

\- Et où est-elle à présent ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a juste demandé de rester ici et de tout retourné pour faire disparaître les indices quand un homme est entré et m'a sauté dessus. je ne sais rien d'autre, je vous le jure alors pitié.

Oliver lui mit une bonne droite ce qui fit tomber l'homme dans l'inconscience.

\- Que, faisons-nous Oliver ?

\- Il faut la retrouver, je m'occuperais du reste après. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est Felicity.

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 02, désolé de couper ce chapitre ainsi, c'est dur, je sais, je suis méchante lol**

 **Rassurez-vous vous connaissez ce cher Oliver, il va tout mettre en oeuvre pour retrouver sa douce Felicity. Que deviendrait-il sans sa lumière.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt,**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**

 **PS: Juste pour vous dires que je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics, je galère un peu pour la suite du 3.07. Rassurez-vous la chapitre qui suit la soirée est finie. J'essaye d'avancer un peu sur le prochain pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre entre deux chapitres.**


	3. Des recherches difficiles

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 03, on avance dans la fic, Oliver est plus que tout décidé à retrouver la femme qui lui est cher. Normalement ce chapitre devait faire partie du chapitre 02, mais je l'ai coupé pour éviter qu'il soit trop long.**

 **Encore merci à ceux et celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris et pour vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin.**

 **Chapitre 03: Des recherches difficiles**

En ayant fini avec cet homme, Oliver le jeta sans ménagement à la porte de service de la police . C'est à ce moment que Lance sortit et vit l'homme gisait en bas de l'escalier.

\- Et bien, tu n'y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère.

Oliver / Arrow arriva près de l'inspecteur et ignora ces dires avant de se lancer avec sa voix modifier.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que vous trouverez sur un certain Cooper Seldon.

\- Je ne suis pas à t'on service la flèche !

Déjà fou d'inquiétude par la disparition de Felicity et énervé de devoir perdre du temps alors qu'elle est peut-être en danger, Oliver explosa.

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas à mon service Lieutenant, mais notre amie commune à disparue.

\- Vous voulez parler de Felicity Smoak ?

\- En effet et croyez moi, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, plus aucuns criminels de Starling nuira à cette ville.

\- Et vous serez poursuivit pour meurtre.

\- Encore faudra t'il me trouver ! Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec eux, Arrow disparaîtra à jamais de Starling City !

Quentin Lance fut quelque peu déstabilisé par les propos de Arrow puis se reprit.

\- Elle est importante pour vous n'est-ce !

\- Elle est la seule femme qui a comprit qui j'étais réellement, sans elle plus rien n'a d'importance, même pas cette ville !

Lance fut stupéfait par ces dires et capitula, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir une multitude de meurtre sur les bras et il appréciait cette petite, elle lui rappelait sa défunte fille.

\- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur cet homme.

\- Faite au plus vite, le temps presse.

Lance n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'Arrow disparût. De retour au QG, Oliver retira sa capuche et vit Digg faire des recherches.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non rien encore ! Et de ton côté ?

\- Lance va tenter de trouver des infos sur ce Cooper !

\- Il a accepté de t'aider ?

\- Disons que je lui ai forcé à accepter.

\- Tu l'as menacer ?

\- Non, je lui ai simplement dis que Starling serait débarrassé de tous ces criminels s'il arrivait quelques chose à Felicity.

Digg ne répondit pas même s'il trouvait qu'Oliver allait un peu loin, il pouvait le comprendre. Il réagirait de la même façon si c'était Lyla qui était à la place de Felicity, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas réfléchis quand il avait su qu'elle avait disparût en Russie. Il cherchait encore pendant quelques minutes mais ne trouva rien.

\- Oliver, je piétine, je ne suis pas aussi douée que Felicity.

Oliver ne répondit pas, se rendant compte que sans elle, ils étaient sourd et aveugle. Et une fois de plus tout était de sa faute, tout ça à cause de cette fichue mission en Russie, tout ça parce qu'il s'était aller.

\- Si Lance ne trouve rien, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire … Digg sans elle je …

Oliver ne put continuer et Digg s'aperçu que des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Oliver, il savait combien Felicity comptait aux yeux d'Oliver. Aux siens aussi, mais pour lui Felicity était comme un soeur, pour Oliver c'était un lien bien plus puissant et plus profond qu'il l'unissait à la jeune femme.

\- Oliver, je vais voir si l'ARGUS peut nous aider, ils ont plus de moyens.

Oliver ne répondit pas, sachant que Digg avait raison, même si ça l'ennuyer de l'admettre, Waller avait plus d'influence que quiconque et elle saurait probablement trouver une piste. Alors que Digg expliqua certainement à Lyla de quoi il s'agissait, Oliver n'arrêtait pas de repenser à tous les moments qu'il avait vécu avec la jeune femme. Il se rendit compte que se qu'il éprouvait pour elle était plus fort que de l'affection. Il ne supportait plus qu'elle soit constamment en danger à cause de lui et se jura une chose quand il l'aurait retrouvé, c'est de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et de construire quelque chose avec elle. Après tout qui oserais s'en prendre à la petite amie d'Oliver Queen, surtout que sa famille était puissante. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Digg raccrocha.

\- Alors Digg, ils ont quelque chose ?

\- Oui, Lyla va voir ce qu'elle peut faire, mais ça peut prendre du temps.

\- C'est pas vraiment ce que l'on a !

\- Je sais.

Des heures passées avant que l'ARGUS se décide de rappeler. Énervé, Oliver se défoula contre le pauvre mannequin qui ne pouvait rien faire à part recevoir les coup violent d'Oliver. Digg sursauta quand il entendit un bruit brusque et releva la tête. Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal, car jamais il n'avait vu Oliver ainsi, sans compter que le bruit qu'il avait entendu était celui de ce pauvre mannequin qui était à présent brisé.

\- Toujours rien Digg ?

\- Non, toujours rien, je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi l'ARGUS met-il autant de temps !

Oliver s'approcha de Digg et vit l'heure qu'il était.

\- Cela fait presque douze heures que l'on est sans nouvelle d'elle, le temps presse Digg.

\- Je sais Oliver, mais je sais aussi qu'en tant que Soldat, dans ce genre de situation, il faut garder son sang-froid.

 _Criant_ \- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE RESTER CALME ALORS QU'ELLE … _Plus calmement_ Qu'elle est peut-être entrain d'être torturé ou pire …

\- Je sais Oliver, je sais tout ça. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, donc il faut que tu te maîtrise.

\- Je deviens fou Digg, je deviens fou de ne pas savoir où elle se trouve … De ne pas savoir ce qu'elle subit …

\- Oliver, calme toi, maîtrise toi ! Felicity n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état et tu le sais !

Oliver ne répondit pas mais savait que Digg avait raison, Felicity, sa Felicity n'aimerait pas le voir dans cet état. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le téléphone de Digg sonna. Ce dernier s'empressa de répondre puis raccrocha quelques minutes après.

\- Digg, dis moi qu'ils ont quelque chose !

\- Je suis désolé Oliver mais … Ils n'ont rien, rien du tout. Ils ont bien localisé son téléphone mais …

\- Mais quoi Digg ?

\- Il est soit éteint soit …

 _Le coupant_ \- Soit ces agresseurs l'ont détruit.

Oliver se laissa tombé sur la chaise derrière lui, ne sachant quoi faire. Sans le moindre indice ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ni la localiser. Oliver se prit la tête entre les mains, il détestait être ainsi désarmé, sourd et aveugle, il se laissa aller à la tristesse, laissant ses larmes coulaient. Digg regarda son ami ayant de la peine pour lui, lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire. Si l'ARGUS n'avait aucune piste comment retrouver leur amie.

\- Digg, s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit … Je … Je n'aurais plus le force de continuer …

\- Je sais Oliver !

\- C'est elle qui m'a donné la force de changer, c'est elle qui m'a permis de dompter le tueur en moi …

Digg allait lui répondre quand le téléphone du justicier se mit à sonner. Sachant de qui il s'agissait, Oliver bondit dessus et décrocha.

\- Je vous écoute Lieutenant.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose pour vous, mais j'ai fais les recherches que vous m'avez demandées concernant Cooper Seldon. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié, mais lui et Felicity Smoak étaient ensemble au MIT. Apparemment, ces deux là sont sortit ensemble et faisait partit d'un groupe anti-gouvernement avec un autre de leur camarade, un certain Mayron Forest qui est partit s'installé en France avec sa famille.

\- Quoi d'autre Lieutenant ?

\- Cooper Seldon aurait été arrêter après avoir publié des articles classés secret de défense sur internet qu'il aurait obtenu en piratant les serveurs du FBI, CIA et les autres grosses unités du gouvernement. Selon les dernières infos que j'ai dans le dossier sous les yeux, il serait mort, il se serait suicider en prison.

\- Et bien apparemment, il a fait croire à son suicide, vue que l'homme que je vous ai remis tout à l'heure m'a dit qu'il était responsable de l'enlèvement de Felicity.

\- Désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider plus.

\- Merci quand même pour ces informations.

Oliver raccrocha et regarda Digg qui avait entendue la conversation.

\- Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle, d'autant plus qu'ils sont sortis ensemble ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Oliver sentit sa jalousie prendre le dessus, imaginant ce que ce type avait fait a sa Felicity à l'époque et ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire en ce moment. Le temps était compter, il devait se dépêcher. Son regard se posa sur son arc qu'elle lui avait fait faire sur mesure et quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet.

\- Digg, tu saurais retrouver la trace d'un traceur ?

\- S'il émet, je pense oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais comment retrouver Felicity.

\- Dis moi tout, pendant que je me met sur le programme que Felicity avait installé.

\- Tu te souviens le jour de son anniversaire ?

\- Oui, après une mission de routine, on avait fait un saut au bar du Verdant pour fêter son anniversaire et après je suis rentré chez moi.

\- Après que tu sois rentré chez toi, je lui ai fait croire que j'avais oublié quelque chose au QG et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien m'accompagné et je lui ai offert la seule chose dont je suis capable de faire, un pendentif représentant une pointe de flèche que j'ai mis sur une chaine en or.

 _Flash-back_

\- Alors Oliver qu'as-tu oublié ?

Oliver prit ce qu'il avait caché parmi son matériel et se retourna vers son amie.

\- J'avais rien oublié en faite, je voulais juste t'offrir ceci.

Oliver lui tendit un paquet allongé joliment emballé.

\- Oh Oliver, tu n'aurais pas du.

\- J'espère que ça te plaira, je ne m'y connait pas trop en gout féminin.

Tout deux se sourient et Felicity posa le paquet sur la table près d'elle et le déballa. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un écrin allongé. Elle l'ouvrit et s'extasia.

\- Oh c'est … C'est magnifique.

\- C'est vrai, ça te plait ?

\- Oui, c'est magnifique, merci Oliver.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je voulais un cadeau personnel et ne sachant pas ce qui te ferais plaisir, j'ai décidé de fabriquer ce pendentif avec une pointe de flèche.

\- Et le résultat est magnifique.

\- Me permet-tu de te le mettre.

\- Avec plaisir.

Felicity se mit dos à lui, relevant ses cheveux lui dévoila sa nuque afin qu'il puisse lui mettre son présent. Oliver avait envie d'y poser ses lèvres, mais n'en fit rien. Il lui passa le pendentif au cou, effleurant sa peau ce qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Une fois le fermoir de la chaîne mis, il le fit savoir à Felicity qui se mis face à lui.

\- Il te va magnifiquement bien.

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on met offert, merci encore Oliver, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part.

\- Je t'en pris.

Oliver la prit dans prise dans ses bras et lui murmura tendrement.

\- Encore bon anniversaire Felicity.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes puis Oliver s'écarta d'elle à regret ne voulant pas abuser de cette proximité. Enfin la vraie raison, c'est qu'il avait terriblement envie de poser ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou mais ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas la blesser.

 _Flash-Back_

\- Et tu y a ajouté un traceur ?

\- Oui, comme ça en cas de problème je saurais ou elle se trouver.

\- Mais qui te dis qu'elle le porte toujours.

\- Elle ne s'en sépare jamais depuis que je lui ai offert, elle le porte chaque jour.

\- Malin, avec ça on va là retrouver.

Digg entra le numéro que lui donna Oliver et lança la recherche.

\- Cela va prendre du temps à t'on avis ?

Digg comprit le sens de la question d'Oliver, lui aussi était inquiet pour Felicity, surtout que sa disparition remonter à plusieurs heures et que la journée était bien avancée.

\- Une petite heure je pense, Felicity a installé sur qu'il y avait de mieux.

Oliver soupira de devoir attendre encore une heure avant de savoir où était sa tendre amie, il ne tenait pas en place.

\- Oliver, ça ne sert à rien de tourner en rond, va prendre une douche ça t'aidera à te détendre. Et interdit de t'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement, Felicity ne souhaiterait pas ça.

\- Je sais Digg, mais je deviens fou de ne pas savoir.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pareil tous les deux, Felicity se montre toujours inquiète pour toi quand tu est sur une mission difficile.

Oliver sourit malgré la situation imaginant sa Felicity ne pas tenir en place.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, tient moi au courant s'il y a du changement.

\- Compte sur moi.

Oliver se rendit dans la salle de bain, se dénuda complètement avant d'entrée sous la douche et pensa à sa belle.

POV Oliver

Felicity, je t'en prie tient le coup encore un peu, je vais savoir où ces fous te retiennent et venir te sauver. Je t'en prie … Je t'en supplie … Ne baisse pas les bras, fait moi confiance … Je vais venir, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais … Je t'aime … Et je compte bien te le dire …

En prenant sa douche, Oliver n'arrêter pas de penser à sa douce, jurant qu'il allait faire payer à ces types qui avaient osé s'en prendre à elle. Quand il sortit de la douche, les cheveux encore humide, il rejoignit Digg et attendit que le logiciel mit en place par Felicity là localise. Le temps passa ainsi que l'heure, sans le moindre résultat.

\- Digg pourquoi ça met autant de temps ?

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce Cooper doit faire en sorte d'effacer les traces algorithmes pour éviter que l'on remonte jusqu'à lui, vu que c'est un hacher.

\- Normalement les logiciels de Felicity devrait éviter que ce genre de choses se produisent.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire

Digg se mit à pianoter sur le clavier pour contourner cet algorithme mais même si Felicity lui avait montré deux ou trois trucs, il n'était pas aussi doué qu'elle. Il mit plus d'une demie-heure à faire ce que Felicity aurait fait en moins de deux minutes. Pendant ce temps là, Oliver tourner comme un lion en cage de plus en plus inquiet, d'autant plus que les heures défilaient.

\- Oliver j'ai quelque chose !

Oliver se rua auprès de Digg et regarda le point lumineux à l'écran.

\- Dis moi tout Digg.

\- D'après le signal du traceur, Felicity se trouverait dans un lieu abandonné à la sortie de la ville

\- De quel bâtiment s'agit-il ?

\- Je te dis ça de suite.

Digg pianota sur le clavier afin de répondre à la question d'Oliver. Au bout de cinq minutes, il trouva enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Apparemment, il s'agit d'une ancienne usine qui aurait fermé après le tremblement de terre.

\- Pour quelle raison elle a fermé ?

\- Cette usine était en fait une société offshore appartenant à Merlyn Global Group.

\- OK. Il me faut les plans de tout le bâtiment, ça va te prendre combien de temps.

\- Pas plus de cinq minutes, Felicity m'a montré le moyen le plus rapide pour obtenir ce genre d'info.

En effet, pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, Oliver avait le plan devant les yeux, l'analysa et le mémorisa le plus rapidement possible.

\- Combien de temps pour aller là bas à t'on avis ?

\- Si la circulation est fluide, je dirais environ une heure, elle se trouve à la sortie de la ville.

\- Il est cinq heures, on arriverait là bas vers six heure. On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Je sais Oliver. Je prend le nécessaire et je vais chercher le van, on se retrouve dans la ruelle.

\- Ok.

Digg prit tout le nécessaire, à savoir armes à feu, kit de secours, mais aussi couverture de survie et plaid puis sortit afin d'aller chercher le van. Oliver s'équipa et avant de sortir regarda une dernière fois l'écran.

\- J'arrive Felicity, encore un peu patience, j'arrive.

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre 03, le prochain chapitre va être assez particulier à lire et assez hard dans plusieurs sens. Mais rassurez-vous, dans Arrow tout ce termine toujours bien et puis vous me connaissez, je suis une grande fan du couple Olicity, je ferais pas souffrir l'un ou l'autre ^_^**

 **Je sais je vous laisse sur votre faim, mais promis, la suite arrive prochainement ^_^**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**


	4. Enfin retrouvée mais

**Voici le chapitre 04 tant attendu de cette fic. Attention, je mets ce chapitre en Raiting M voir MA, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse le découvrir là raison.**

 **Merci une nouvelles fois pour les Reviews et ajout au favoris.**

 **Alors dans le chapitre précédent, Oliver et Digg retrouvaient enfin la trace de Felicity après avoir pas mal galère. Mais que vont-ils découvrir ? Et Oliver va-t-il enfin dévoiler ses sentiments à Felicity ? Surtout va-t'il là retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?**

 **La suite, c'est maintenant ^_^**

 **Chapitre 04: Enfin retrouvée mais ...**

Quand Felicity se réveilla, elle se retrouva dans une pièce qui avait l'air de ressembler à un bureau, mais qui ne ressembler plus à rien. Il n'y avait qu'une toute petite fenêtre donc impossible de s'échapper par là, même une enfant ne passerait pas. Il y avait uniquement un lit à barreaux dans la pièce, lit sur lequel elle dormait jusqu'à présent. La porte était bien entendue fermer depuis l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien temps elle était la, mais il faisait jour.

POV Felicity

Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je dois garder mon calme, c'est ce que ferait Oliver dans ce genre de situation. Oliver, rien que de penser à lui, de mes doigts, j'effleure le pendentif qu'il m'a offert pour mon anniversaire dont je ne me sépare jamais, il m'est si précieux … Je m'en veux, je m'en veux de lui avoir menti quand je lui ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un, j'ai vu son regard à cet instant précis, j'ai vu combien cela l'avait blessé, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il soit blessé par ma faute où pire.

\- Oliver …

Je sais, je sais qu'il viendra me chercher, c'est ce qu'il fait toujours

La porte s'ouvrit me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Alors la belle aux bois dormants, on se réveille !

\- Cooper !

\- Et oui, c'est moi ma belle ! Ravie que tu te souviennes de moi !

\- Tu as l'air de bien te porter pour un mort !

Copper eut un sourire sur les lèvres, sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Felicity.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai je me suis fait passer pour mort.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Cooper, tu savais que je serais anéantie !

\- Tu t'en es bien remis pourtant. Ce cher Queen sait-il à quel point tu es bonne au lit ? _Dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique_

Felicity le gifla avec toute la colère qui avait pris possession d'elle lorsqu'il avait dit ces mots. Seulement, elle ne s'attendit pas à la suite. Elle se retrouva violemment plaquée contre le mur, la main de Copper contre sa bouche l'empêchant de crier.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça espèce de salope !

De sa main libre, il sortit un couteau laissa la lame reposée sur la joue de la jeune femme qui le regardait horrifier.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce cher Oliver Queen serait ravi de te retrouver avec le visage lacéré et en sang, ni même la gorge tranchée. _Dit-il en passant la lame au niveau de son cou_

\- Néanmoins, si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, je ferais peut-être preuve de clémence en souvenir de nos anciennes années ensemble mon ange. _En retirant sa main de sa bouche_

\- Laisse-moi partir Cooper !

\- Mais bien sûr, mon amour à condition que tu me dises qui est Arrow !

Á la question de Cooper, Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballer et tenta de lui mentir.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas.

\- Hum ! Voilà qui est fâcheux.

Remettant sa main sur sa bouche, Cooper enfonça sans ménagement son couteau dans la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme l'empêchant de crier, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres, il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh, je suis désolé ma chérie ça fait mal n'est-ce pas, mais … _Élevant la voix_ Je déteste que l'on me mente ! Et je sais que tu me mens …

 _Sanglotant_ \- Je te jure que non.

 _Criant_ \- Menteuse !

Tout en enfonçant plus profondément la lame dans la cuisse de Felicity, il lui arracha sa robe sans ménagement avant de s'adresser à elle toujours en criant.

\- Je sais que tu travailles avec Arrow, alors donne-moi son nom !

\- Jamais.

Cooper sentit la colère montée en lui, il retira la lame et la poussa violemment sur le lit en se mettant au-dessus d'elle, le couteau au niveau de sa gorge.

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi Fel ! Une dernière fois, donne-moi son nom !

\- Tu es sourd, je viens de te dire jamais. Tu peux me torturer où me violer, jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne trahirais sa confiance.

\- Oliver sait que tu es si proche de ce Arrow ? Je serais jaloux si j'étais lui. _Soupirant_ Bien, tu ne veux rien dire, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps, personne ne viendra te chercher ici, donc le temps n'est pas un problème.

Cooper se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter.

\- N'abuse quand même pas de ma patience, je te laisse y réfléchir, dis-moi qui est Arrow et où je peux le trouver, sinon, crois-moi sur parole, tu risques de le regretter.

\- Va au diable Cooper !

Cooper éclata de rire et referma la porte. Felicity attendit que les pas s'éloignent avant de sombre en larmes.

\- Oliver … Je t'en supplie vient me chercher …

En pleurant, les doigts de Felicity touchèrent le pendentif que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait offert.

\- Alors est-ce qu'elle a parlé chef ?

\- Pas encore, mais c'est une question de temps, je suis gentil, je lui laisse deux heures pour réfléchir.

\- Mais chef, deux heures, c'est long, quelqu'un peut là trouver durant ce délai.

\- Espèce de crétin, qui pourrait bien là trouver hein ? Personne ne sait où nous sommes et ce n'est pas ce play-boy d'Oliver Queen qui va venir se battre contre nous, quant à Arrow, s'il se pointe … _Un sourire menaçant sur les lèvres_ Je serais ravi de faire souffrir à petit feu sa partenaire sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

\- Quand pourrais-je m'en occuper Cooper ?

\- Bientôt James, très bientôt.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas me faire attendre trop longtemps, il me tarde de m'occuper de cette beauté ! _Dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres_

\- Sois patient mec, elle sera bientôt à toi

Cooper et James éclatèrent de rire ensemble. De son côté, Felicity sanglotait toujours sur ce lit n'espérant qu'une seule et unique chose qu'Oliver vienne rapidement la secourir.

Oliver quant à lui, faisait tout son possible avec Diggle pour retrouver la jeune femme et heureusement, il se souvint que le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire contenait un traceur. Le problème était que le logiciel mettait du temps, beaucoup trop de temps à son goût, d'autant plus que sa belle risquait d'être torturée ou pire. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'est qu'elle souffre. Au bout d'une heure, une réponse arriva enfin, il l'avait enfin retrouvé. La suite se déroula très vite, il demanda à Diggle de prendre le nécessaire et d'aller chercher le van pendant qu'il se mettait en tenue. Une fois prêt, il rejoint Digg qui l'attendait dans le van afin de se rendre dans cette usine abandonnée située à la sortie de la ville. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'il arrive rapidement afin qu'il puisse là sauver.

Au bout d'une heure trente, Felicity vit Cooper revenir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ma douce, j'espère que tu n'as pas froid ainsi peu vêtu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cooper ?

\- La même chose chérie.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Une violente gifle lui brûla la joue, mais elle continua de le défier du regard.

\- Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant, c'est-à-dire plus aussi patient. Alors tu ferais bien de me donner ce que je désire !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Cooper, jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne trahirais Arrow, jamais !

\- Voilà qui est ennuyeux, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il siffla et deux gars armés entraient.

\- Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y qu'on en finisse !

 _Caressant sa joue_ \- Allons ma belle, ce ne serait pas amusant si ton cher Arrow te découvrait morte. Je connais quelque chose de bien plus amusant. _Se tournant vers ses sbires_ Attacher-là.

Felicity tentait de se défendre, mais Cooper enfonça une nouvelle fois son couteau dans sa cuisse, là faisant crier de douleur. Les deux hommes en profitèrent pour attacher les deux mains de Felicity les liant entre elles ainsi que ces deux pieds au niveau des chevilles en lui écartant les jambes. Cooper renvoya ses hommes.

\- Tu peux toujours me torturais, je te l'ai dit, jamais je ne trahirais le secret de Arrow.

\- Je saurais tôt ou tard qui se cache derrière ce costume de Robin des Bois, surtout s'il se pointe ici. Quand je t'aurais brisé psychologiquement, je t'échangerai.

Felicity prit peur aux dires de Cooper, elle avait vu de quoi il était capable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ta vie contre son identité. Mais avant ça, j'ai un ami qui a bien envie de s'amuser avec toi. James, tu peux venir !

Le dit James arriva et en voyant Felicity attachée sur ce lit et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Felicity vit avec horreur l'érection naissante de l'homme.

\- Amuses-toi James, elle est tout à toi.

\- Compte sur moi pour la faire hurler !

Cooper rit de bon cœur et laissa seul James aux mains de Felicity.

\- Alors ma belle prête pour monter au septième ciel.

James explosa de rire et Felicity prit peur concernant la suite, d'autant plus que le dénommé James était loin de ressembler à un mec simple. Non, il ressemblait à un joueur de basket. En effet, James était un black de plus de deux mètres avec plusieurs tatouages au niveau du cou et sur les bras. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais les liens étaient trop serrés. Elle vit James retira son tee-shirt et son pantalon et comprit qu'il allait là violer. Lorsqu'il se mit au-dessus d'elle, Felicity sentit l'érection de l'homme contre sa culotte, elle tentait de serrer les cuisses, mais c'était peine perdue vue que ses chevilles étaient attachées.

\- Et bien qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es pressé de la sentir en toi ? _Dit James en frottant son sexe contre celui de la jeune femme_

Felicity ferma les yeux afin de penser à autre chose et de faire en sorte que son corps ne réagisse pas, mais ce n'était pas facile. Malgré qu'elle était Juive, elle pria pour qu'Oliver arrive vite. Elle fut surprise lorsque James plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle tenta de le repousser, mais il était plus fort qu'elle, et sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique se soit, il força le barrage de ces lèvres et explora sa cavité buccale avec force. Felicity gémit, non pas de plaisir, mais de douleur et réussit à lui morde la lèvre.

\- Tu vas voir espèce de salope, tu vas voir un peu.

Il lui arracha violemment son soutien-gorge et empoigna l'un de ses seins le malaxant avec force, il mordit le téton de l'autre faisant crier Felicity avant de le lécher avec hargne. James fit subir la même chose à l'autre téton de Felicity qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de son violeur, mais elle ne put rien faire car il était assis sur elle en califourchon et il était bien plus fort qu'elle.

Satisfait de voir ces tétons pointer, James reprit possession des lèvres de Felicity sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. James mit fin à ce baiser et lécha son cou alors que l'une de ses mains était descendue au niveau de son dernier vêtement et exerça une pression sur son clitoris en insista dessus. Felicity se déhancha, non pas de plaisir, mais dans l'espoir de fuir.

\- Ne perds pas ton énergie pour tenter de fuir ma belle, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir !

James fit quelques allers-retours et sentit l'humidification de son string ce qui augmenta l'excitation de l'homme au-dessus de Felicity. Le sourire aux lèvres de voir que son corps réagissait, il frotta son sexe déjà dur contre le string humide de la jeune femme, poussant un léger râle de plaisir et remonta jusqu'à ces lèvres pour l'embrasser de force une nouvelle fois. D'un geste brusque, il lui arracha la dernière barrière de tissus et se redressa pour la contempler.

\- Cooper avait raison, tu as l'air vachement bonne. Tu vas voir, je vais te prendre comme jamais personne ne t'a pris jusqu'à maintenant, si bien que ton cher Arrow et ton cher Queen n'oseront même plus poser la main sur toi ! _Dit-il en éclatant de rire_

Il se leva et libéra son sexe qui se dressait contre son bas-ventre.

\- Tu as vu comme tu me fais bander ? Tu vas bientôt pouvoir la sentir en toi ma belle.

Felicity fermait les yeux alors que James se remit à califourchon sur elle. Elle avait peur, peur de la suite … Peur qu'Oliver n'arrive pas à temps …

Justement, elle se trompait, car Oliver était, sur place, depuis quelques minutes et observait l'usine avec Digg.

\- C'est étrange Oliver, il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui garde l'extérieur !

\- Peu importe Digg, Felicity est à l'intérieur alors on fonce.

 _Á lui-même_ \- Tient bon Felicity, je suis là ! J'arrive ma belle

Après avoir eu aucun mal à neutraliser le premier garde sans qu'il ne donne l'alerte, Oliver entra discrètement dans l'usine sans se douter une seule seconde ce qu'était en train de subir Felicity.

Toujours au-dessus d'elle, James laissa sa langue partout sur la peau pâle de Felicity, lui mordant ces seins avant de descendre à son intimité. Il embrassa d'abord son sexe puis caressa ces lèvres avec sa langue. Felicity se cambra sans le vouloir incitant ainsi son violeur à aller plus loin. Après avoir fait plusieurs allers-retours sur ces lèvres, insista sur son clitoris, il laissa sa langue pénétrer ce sexe humide qui le rendait fou de désir faisant crier une nouvelle fois Felicity le suppliant d'arrêter.

Pendant ce temps, Arrow / Oliver abattait ses flèches sur les hommes de Cooper qui leur hurlait de mettre hors d'état de nuit l'archer, Digg le secondait avec son arme à feu tirant principalement dans les jambes de leurs assaillants. Les minutes défilèrent et les hommes de Cooper furent de moins en moins nombreux.

 _Dans l'oreillette_ \- C'est bon Oliver, j'ai neutralisé les derniers hommes de Cooper !

 _Dans l'oreillette_ \- C'est parfait, reste plus qu'à trouver Cooper.

\- Pas la peine de me chercher Arrow, je suis là !

 _Voix modifiée_ \- C'est parfait, je n'aurais pas à te chercher comme cela.

Oliver fonça sur Cooper et un combat s'engagea contre les deux hommes. Oliver était en colère, car en face de lui se trouvait l'homme qui avait enlevé Felicity, pourtant, il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions lui dicter sa conduite, sinon, il risquait d'en pâtir.

\- Et bien Arrow, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive hein ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas en colère contre moi.

 _Voix modifiée_ \- Ferme là espèce d'ordure

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Peut-être que les cris de ta belle te feront changer d'avis !

POV Oliver

J'essayais de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, Slade et Shado m'avaient toujours dit de garder mon sang-froid dans n'importe quelles situations, mais là, il s'agissait de Felicity et pas question de foncer tête baisser qui pourrait la mettre encore plus en danger, surtout que je ne savais pas ce que ce fou lui avait fait subir.

Cooper sortit le couteau avec lequel il avait transpercé à plusieurs reprises la cuisse gauche de Felicity.

\- Tu vois ce sang sur la lame, il appartient à ta belle

Oliver sentit la colère prendre le dessus sur lui et tira une flèche sur Cooper qui se figea dans sa cuisse le faisant crier de rage. Il fonça sur Arrow qui évita facilement les coups de couteau, mais un cri se fit entendre, un cri qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Felicity !

Un moment d'inattention, ne lui permit pas d'esquiver le coup de couteau dans son bras. Heureusement, ce n'était pas trop grave.

Felicity avait crié quand James l'avait pénétré d'un doigt le faisant bouger rapidement.

\- Vas-y ma belle, crie, excite-moi encore plus ! _Lui dit James_

 _Voix modifiée_ \- Espèce d'ordure que lui fais-tu

\- Si tu veux la savoir, il va falloir que tu arrives à me battre Arrow !

 _Voix modifiée_ \- Je vais te tuer surtout !

Oliver tira une nouvelle flèche que Cooper réussit à esquiver mais, cela lui coûta cher, car il vit trop tard Arrow foncé sur lui et il lui donna un coup d'arc dans le visage et avant qu'il n'eût le temps de se remettre de ce coup, Oliver donna un coup-de-poing dans le ventre qui fit reculer Cooper qui se plia en deux sous le coup.

Même s'il avait été recruter par la CIA pour effectuer des missions secrètes suite à ses compétences de hacker, il n'était pas un véritable expert au combat comme Oliver ou Digg. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il fonça alors sur Oliver qui fut pris au dépourvu si bien qu'il ne put l'empêcher de le faire reculer et son dos heurta violemment le mur derrière lui.

\- Alors Arrow, tu pensais vraiment gagner facilement ? Á croire que le cri de te chère Felicity t'a déstabilisé ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, tu vas l'entendre hurler et tu seras impuissant, car je ne te laisserais pas là sauver.

 _Voix modifiée_ \- Je te jure que je vais te faire souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert !

\- Ah oui et tu crois m'avoir si facilement, tu te trompes !

Un coup de feu se fit entendre, Cooper hurla de douleur et Oliver en profita pour lui donner une nouvelle fois un coup-de-poing dans le ventre et le finit avec un coup d'arc sur le visage qui assomma, Cooper mais pas totalement. Olive remercia Diggle de la main et traîna Cooper par le col et le claqua violemment contre un mur où il l'attacha solidement.

 _Voix modifiée_ \- Alors qu'est-ce que tu disais il y a peu ?

\- Va te faire foutre Arrow, c'est trop tard de toute façon.

Diggle qui l'avait rejoint avec une cagoule cachant son visage regarda Oliver se doutant de ce qui allait suivre.

 _Voix modifiée_ \- Dans ton intérêt, tu as tout intérêt à me dire où est Felicity.

\- Tu vas vite l'entendre, ne soit pas si pressé Arrow !

POV Felicity

Je suis toujours allongé sur ce lit, les poings et pieds liés, je n'en peux plus … Je prie pour que cela se termine vite. Même si je ne veux pas me montrer faible face à ce type qui est en train de me violer, je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes … Oliver … Oliver je t'en prie … Je t'en supplie vient me chercher avant que … Avant que …

\- C'est ça ma chérie pleure, ça m'excite encore plus !

J'hurle de douleur quand je sens qu'il enfonce trois doigts en moi. Je n'en peux plus.

\- OLIVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR

J'hurle le prénom d'Oliver espérant qu'il m'entende, qu'il viendra me sauver …

POV Oliver

J'ai enfin réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire ce Cooper, même si Diggle m'a filé un coup de main, j'ai enfin réussi, même si le cri de Felicity ne cesse de revenir dans ma tête, cela m'inquiète. Je l'attache à l'un des poteaux non sans serrer les liens pour lui faire mal. Je lui repose une nouvelle fois la question.

 _Voix modifiée_ \- Où est Felicity ?

Avant qu'il ait le temps de me répondre, j'entends Felicity hurler, suivit d'un second cri.

\- OLIVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Á l'entendre, ta chère Felicity vient de se faire prendre par le gros calibre de James !

Ce cri me glace le sang, je regarde Digg qui comprend que je veux qu'il garde un œil sur lui et fonce vers le lieu d'où vient de cri. Sans même me poser de questions, j'enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied et entre dans la pièce. Ce que je vois me fait rentrer dans une rage incontrôlable. Voir la femme que j'aime nue, attaché solidement sur ce lit avec ce type au-dessus d'elle, nu également prêt à ... Prêt à enfoncer sa virilité dans …

Un quart de second me suffit pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Je bande mon arc tirant une flèche dans la cuisse droite de l'homme avant d'en tirer une seconde dans sa cuisse gauche qui a pour effet de le faire hurler de douleur et tomber du lit.

\- P'tain Arrow, tu n'aurais pas pu arriver plus tard que je me la fasse !

C'est la phrase de trop, je prends une autre flèche et tire une nouvelle fois dans ce qu'un homme a de plus précieux faisant hurler l'homme qui a osé s'en prendre à ce que j'ai de plus précieux avec ma sœur. Je contourne le lit et assomme ce monstre avec mon arc afin de le faire taire.

\- Felicity …

 _Les larmes aux yeux_ \- Oliver …

\- Je suis là, c'est fini !

Oliver coupe les liens qui retiennent la femme qui compte le plus pour lui, mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoique se soit, Felicity rassemble le peu de force qu'elle a, se fichant de sa nudité et se jette dans les bras d'Oliver surprenant ce dernier.

\- Fe … Felicity ?

Voyant que la jeune femme se blottit un peu plus contre lui, Oliver passe ses mains dans son dos, resserrant son étreinte sentant la chaleur de sa peau contre ses doigts malgré le port de ses gants.

 _Pleurant_ \- Il a … Il a …

 _Caressant son dos_ \- Chut … Allons calme-toi Felicity, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité … Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal.

 _Pleurant_ \- J'ai eu si peur Oliver …

\- Je sais … Pardonne-moi d'arriver si tard ma belle …

POV Oliver

Je savais très bien que Felicity était entièrement nue dans ses bras, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis ! Felicity, ma Felicity avait besoin de réconfort en l'instant présent et il n'était nullement question que je la repousse parce qu'elle était nue contre sa volonté.

 _Dans l'oreillette_ \- Digg, j'ai retrouvé Felicity !

 _Dans l'oreillette_ \- Comment va-t-elle Oliver ?

 _Dans l'oreillette_ \- Elle est en état de choc, mais elle va bien, enfin façon de parler ! Digg, assomme cette ordure et va chercher dans le van la couverture polaire et appelle Lance qu'il vienne chercher tout ce petit monde!

 _Dans l'oreillette_ \- OK, je m'en charge, je reviens vite !

Felicity avait entendu Oliver parlait à Digg et relevant timidement la tête vers l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

\- Oliver je …

Oliver la regarda tendrement et tout en la gardant contre lui, il lui caressa sa joue tendrement.

\- Dis-moi!

\- Accorde-moi une faveur …

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Embrasse-moi …

 _Surprit par sa demande_ \- Felicity …

 _Plongeant son regard dans le sien_ \- Je t'en prie … Je t'en supplie … Je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi Oliver mais … Embrasse-moi que je sache que … Que ce n'est pas un rêve … Que tu es bien là …

Oliver regardait tendrement sa tendre amie ne sachant que faire. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Felicity … Non il l'aimait il avait compris ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle s'était fait enlever, mais il hésitait. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas refusé d'accéder à sa demande, mais là, elle était en état de choc et après ce qu'elle venait de subir, il ne voulait pas abuser de son état.

\- Felicity … Après ce que tu viens de subir, ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

\- Je te dégoûte.

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

Oliver embrassant longuement son front.

\- Felicity, je te mentirais en te disant que je n'ai jamais eu envie de t'embrasser, tu es une femme ravissante qui me plaît beaucoup …

\- Oliver …

\- Mais, je m'en voudrais de profiter de la situation actuelle … Et je ne voudrais pas qu'un jour prochain, tu regrettes que je t'aie embrassé alors que …

 _L'interrompant_ \- Jamais … jamais je regretterais quoique se soit venant de toi … Je t'en supplie … Oliver …

En voyant le regard suppliant de la jeune femme et ses lèvres entrouvertes, Oliver ne put résister plus longtemps. Il posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Felicity, puis les caressant doucement avec les siennes. Il sentit la jeune femme entrouvrir les lèvres, Oliver comprit et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Oliver comprit que Felicity voulait oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son violeur, alors il l'embrassait le plus tendrement qu'il put. Á bout de souffle Oliver mis fin au baiser, heureux malgré tout d'avoir partagé ce moment avec elle.

\- Oliver !

Digg entra dans la pièce avec une couverture et vit que Felicity nue de dos dans les bras d'Oliver. Ayant lui-même entendu le cri de la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, il avait bien compris ce qui s'était passé et en voyant le type nu allongé par terre planté de trois flèches, il eut la confirmation.

\- J'ai ramené la couverture comme tu me l'as demandé et j'ai appelé Lance, il est déjà en route.

\- Ok super.

\- J'ai amené le Van à l'entrée, je vous y attend.

\- Merci Digg, on arrive dans peu de temps.

Digg les laissait seuls, le temps qu'Oliver couvre Felicity.

\- Felicity, tu me permets de te passer cette couverture sur toi ?

Felicity acquiesça de la tête et se recula légèrement. Oliver tenta de ne pas regarder la nudité de la jeune femme même s'il l'avait vue nue sur ce lit. Il lui passa la couverture et la souleva dans ses bras.

\- Quittons cet endroit Felicity.

Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Sans jeter le moindre regard à Cooper qui était inconscient, Oliver porta la jeune femme jusque dehors où Digg les attendait au volant du Van. L'archer monta à l'arrière gardant la jeune femme contre lui et ensemble, ils quittèrent cet endroit maudit.

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Même si ce chapitre était assez dur à écrire, j'espère que le petit moment Olicity vous a plu.**

 **Ne vous en faite pas, ma fic n'est pas finie. Vu ce qu'a subi Felicity, Oliver va être aux petits soins avec elle, mais cela, je vous le laisse découvrir dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


	5. Retour au Verdant

**Voici le chapitre 05 de cette fic. Désolé d'avoir malmené cette pauvre Felicity**

 **Alors dans le chapitre précédent, Oliver et Digg retrouvent Felicity la sauvant des griffes de Cooper. Mais Felicity a été victime d'une tentative de viol qui a pris fin avec l'arrivée inextremis d'Oliver.**

 **Comment va-t-elle vivre cela et surtout comment Oliver va-t-il l'aider ?**

 **La suite, c'est maintenant ^_^**

 **Chapitre 05: Retour au Verdant**

* * *

POV Oliver

J'avais sauvé Felicity lui évitant le pire, mais je sais que ce qu'elle a vécu est bien pire que moi, je n'ai jamais vécu. Elle est là, blottie contre moi, mais je sens qu'elle a peur et je la comprends. J'embrasse alors tendrement ses cheveux et lui dis d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis là Felicity, tu es en sécurité à présent.

Je la vois relever son visage vers moi et me faire un maigre sourire. Je lui embrasse alors tendrement le front en lui murmurant doucement.

\- Je suis là, je ne te quitte plus …

Elle se blottit alors encore plus contre moi et je resserrais mon étreinte, la blottissant encore plus contre mon torse. Je regardais Diggle dans le rétroviseur central qui comprit et accéléra afin d'arriver plus vite au Verdant. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, ayant toujours la jeune femme dans mes bras, je laisse Digg ouvrir la marche. Une fois arrivé au sous-sol, je dépose délicatement Felicity sur la table en métal avant de me tourner vers Digg.

\- Est-ce que tu peux aller chez elle lui cherchait de quoi se couvrir vue qu'elle est …

Digg l'interrompit ayant compris

\- Pas de soucis, Oliver je reviens le plus vite possible.

Je vis Digg partir sur-le-champ et je restais alors seul avec Felicity. Je la regarde alors qu'elle était assise sur cette table en métal, elle me paraît tellement fragile à cet instant, elle qui est pourtant si forte au point de me tenir tête. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, faisant le tour de la table afin de me tenir face à elle et ce que je vois me brise le cœur je n'aime décidément pas la voir pleurer.

\- Felicity …

 _Pleurant_ \- Oliver désolé …

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'excuse, je me rapproche d'elle. Je la vois se tendre alors que je suis proche d'elle. Je lui parle alors doucement comme je le ferais avec un enfant apeuré.

\- Ne crains rien, jamais je ne te ferais du mal.

\- Excuse-moi je …

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas, je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. Mais pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

\- De pleurer et d'être faible alors que tu …

La voir se remettre à pleurer fut trop pour lui, il combla l'espace qui les séparés et la serra contre lui. Elle se blottit contre lui, laissa sa peine explosée. Oliver caressa doucement son dos et enfouit son autre main dans sa chevelure blonde.

\- Chut ! Je suis là Felicity … Je suis là, tu es en sécurité …

POV Felicity

J'étais là à pleurer dans les bras d'Oliver comme une petite fille, en même temps, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras, en sécurité. Je sais que dans ces moments-là, rien ne peut m'arriver. Je sens une nouvelle fois ces lèvres embrasser longuement mon front, je sais qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi, mais dans ces moments-là, je me sens si spéciale à ses yeux. Je sens qu'il s'écarte doucement me regardant avec un tel regard que ça me déstabilise.

\- Felicity ! Est-ce … Est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessé ?

\- Cooper oui …

\- Á quel endroit dis-moi ?

Je baisse les yeux, me souvenir de cela me fait tellement mal … Je sens la main d'Olivier me caresser doucement la joue … Il est si tactile avec moi, mais j'ai peur … J'ai peur que tout ceci s'envole bientôt. Je relève alors doucement les yeux vers lui.

\- Á la cuisse ! Il … Il m'a enfoncé un couteau assez profondément parce que … Je … Je refusais de dire qui tu étais.

\- Me permets-tu de regarder ?

Oliver vit Felicity réticente, il posa alors sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

\- Je veux juste voir s'il faut des soins. Je ne ferais rien d'autre, je te le promets.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Oliver, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre !

POV Oliver

Je sais qu'elle a peur, mais je sais aussi qu'il faut que je regarde cette blessure, surtout si des soins sont nécessaires. Quand je lui dis que je ne ferais rien, sa réponse me fait sourire. Malgré les circonstances, je suis heureux qu'elle me fasse autant confiance, alors que je suis loin d'être l'homme parfait, surtout avec ce sang que j'ai sur les mains.

Je la regarde écarter les pans de la couverture, tout en faisant en sorte que son intimité reste bien cachée, chose que je comprends parfaitement. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'approcher pour voir que cette blessure n'est pas belle à voir.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger pour que je puisse te soigner cela.

Je la vois acquiesçais de la tête et pendant que je vais chercher le nécessaire pour la soignée, elle s'allonge sur la table et je reviens rapidement vers elle. Je souris en la voyant faire une grimace.

\- Tu … Ne me dit pas que cette aiguille est pour moi ?

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Felicity.

\- Je déteste les aiguilles.

\- Je sais, mais … La blessure est profonde et je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir.

Felicity regarda Oliver qui se rendit compte que son cœur avait parlé une nouvelle fois pour lui, même si c'était la pure vérité.

\- Tu es prête.

Oliver la vit fermer les yeux et serrer ses mains. Il posa alors l'une de ses mains sur les siennes en lui parlant doucement.

\- Détends-toi et pense à quelque chose, un souvenir qui te rend encore heureuse aujourd'hui.

Felicity écouta Oliver et se détendit. Elle pensa à sa première rencontre avec lui, souvenir qui était à jamais gravée dans son cœur, souvenir qu'elle affectionnait le plus, car elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de faire une légère grimace lorsque l'aiguille pénétra sa peau.

\- Voilà, le plus dur est fait. Maintenant que je vais pouvoir soigner cette blessure.

Felicity regarda Oliver à l'ouvrage. Les doigts du jeune homme sur sa peau lui font un tel effet qu'elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. De son côté, Oliver était dans le même état que Felicity, sa peau si douce sous ses doigts lui donnait chaud dans tout le corps. Il tenta de penser à autre chose afin de ne pas penser à ce que son corps ressentait en ce moment. Après avoir nettoyé la plaie avec de la gaze, il la désinfecta avec de l'alcool avant de faire quelques points de suture et mit par-dessus un pansement afin de la protéger.

\- Merci Oliver.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Mais je t'en prie.

Oliver s'apprêta à ranger le matériel de soin quand quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessé ailleurs ?

Felicity regarda Oliver avant de baisser une nouvelle fois les yeux et Oliver interpréta cela, comme étant un oui.

\- Felicity, écoute-je sais que c'est dur, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as ressentie mais … Je suis ton ami et … Tu peux tout me dire! Tu ne m'as jamais jugé et je ne te jugerais jamais.

\- Je sais Oliver … C'est juste que …

Oliver comprit qu'elle avait du mal à en parler, alors, il l'encouragea en posa sa main sur la sienne, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- Dis-moi ?

Felicity ferma les yeux laissa quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues avant de lui répondre.

\- Il m'a mordu … Les seins …

POV Oliver

Je m'en veux de lui avoir posé cette question, mais je dois savoir si ces fous l'ont blessé autre part. Je l'encourage en posa ma main sur la sienne, entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens. La voir pleurer me fait mal au cœur et lorsqu'elle me dit où il l'a mordu, je sens cette colère se réveiller en moi et me demande pourquoi j'ai épargné ce type au lieu de le tuer. Je pousse un profond soupir avant de me lancer.

\- Tu veux que …

Incapable de finir ma phrase, je plonge mon regard dans celui de Felicity afin de voir si elle accepte ou non que je regarde si c'est grave où non. Je la vois serrer la couverture et je saisis son malaise.

\- Je ne forcerais pas si tu préfères regarder par toi-même, il n'y a pas de soucis.

La porte de QG se referme mentionnant le retour de Diggle qui sourit faiblement à ses deux amis.

\- Désolé d'avoir été si long.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Digg.

\- Felicity, je t'ai ramené deux - trois bricoles pour que tu puisses te changer.

\- Merci Digg

Felicity descendit de la table sur laquelle elle se trouvait et s'avança vers Digg et prit les quelques vêtements qu'il lui tendit.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu fouiller dans tes affaires, j'espère que ça ira.

\- De toute façon, je …

Felicity laissa sa phrase en suspens. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

\- Tu peux prendre la salle de bains pour te changer.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que je peux utiliser la douche, je me sens …

 _L'interrompant_ \- Oui, bien sûr. Fais juste attention à ne pas trop mouiller le passement.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune femme disparaître dans la petite salle de bains du QG. En entendant l'eau coulait, Digg en profita pour savoir comment elle allait.

\- Comment va-t-elle Oliver ?

\- Pas très bien ! Psychologiquement, je veux dire.

\- Après ce qu'elle a subi, c'est normal non ?

\- Oui, mais elle n'aurait pas dû vivre ça.

\- Tu as une idée de qui, chez Queen Consolidated serait responsable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais sans preuves, c'est assez compliqué. Et vu ce que ces salauds lui ont fait, je ne voulais pas là laisser dans cet enfer plus longtemps.

\- Tu penses à qui ?

 _Soupirant_ \- Rochev !

\- Tu crois qu'elle serait capable de mettre un contrat sur la tête de Felicity ?

\- Je ne sais pas John ! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Rochev est la seule à s'en prendre à Felicity et à la rabaisser ou à la critiquer.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a de nombreuses rumeurs qui circulent sur toi et Felicity depuis qu'elle est devenue ton assistante.

\- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer les autres employés à s'en prendre à elle.

\- La jalousie peut transformer une femme en monstre tu sais Oliver, surtout que la gent féminine de Queen Consolidated a des vues sur toi !

\- Et bien c'est à sens unique, car elles ne m'intéressent pas !

\- Ça, je le sais, une seule et unique femme t'intéresse. _Dit-il avec un léger sourire_

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions que son portable, ou plutôt celui de l'archer vibra. Oliver le saisi et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Lance. Il décrocha après avoir enclenché son transformateur de voix et mit le haut-parleur.

\- Je vous écoute Lieutenant.

\- On a récupéré votre colis. Dite donc, vous ne me mentiez pas quand vous disiez que s'il arrivait quelque chose à miss Smoak il n'y aurait plus aucun criminel qui nuirait à Starling.

\- Et encore, je me suis retenu de ne pas les tuer, surtout après ce que ces salauds lui ont fait.

\- Que lui ont-ils fait pour que tu castres presque l'un d'eux.

\- En plus de l'avoir enlevé, ils l'ont torturé et violé.

Lance ne répondit pas tout de suite, tenta de reprendre son calme devant les dires de l'Archer, car il appréciait beaucoup Felicity qui lui rappeler un peu sa cadette disparue et il détestait ceux qui violaient les jeunes femmes.

\- Je peux me permettre de te demander comment elle va ?

\- Pas très bien, psychologiquement parlant.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais veux-tu que je demande à une équipe de surveiller son appartement.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, elle sera en sécurité que dans un seul endroit de la ville.

\- Et puis-je savoir où ?

\- Au Manoir des Queen.

\- Dois-je être surpris que tu connaisses Oliver Queen ?

\- Vu que Felicity travaille avec moi, je connais Queen par la force des choses.

\- OK, dans ce cas je saurais où me rendre pour prendre la déposition de Miss Smoak.

\- Laissez-lui le temps de se remettre, même si je souhaite que ces ordures soient jugées.

\- Celui que tu as presque castré était recherché dans plusieurs États, donc ça devrait être facile. Pour Cooper, vu qu'il bosse pour la CIA, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

\- Le type que j'ai torturé et qui était chez Felicity, devrait confirmer son identité, vu qu'il était avec lui au moment de son enlèvement.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire pour avoir sa déposition. En entendant, prenez soin d'elle et que Queen en fasse de même.

Lance raccrocha. Oliver posa le téléphone portable sur le bureau de Felicity quand sa voix l'appela.

\- Oliver ?

Oliver se retourna et sourit de voir la jeune femme dans une tenue si simple, à savoir un haut de couleur crème et un pantalon de pyjama à motif. Même habillé ainsi, il l'a trouvé vraiment attirante.

\- Tout va bien ?

Voyant qu'elle hésitait à lui répondre, Oliver avança vers elle. Une fois proche d'elle il ouvrit les bras, l'invita à venir s'y réfugier.

\- Viens là.

Felicity ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir dans les bras de cet homme qui était important pour elle, sachant que ces moments n'allaient pas durer. Oliver resserra son étreinte sous l'œil amusé de Diggle qui savait que ses deux amis ressentaient bien qu'une que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre. Oliver caressa doucement le dos de son amie voulant la rassurer et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Je … Je t'ai entendue parler avec Lance !

\- Et ?

\- Tu souhaites vraiment que … Que je loge chez toi ? Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer et …

 _L'interrompant_ \- Felicity, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne te quitte plus.

Felicity s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda suite à sa phrase à double sens. Oliver s'en redit compte, mais ne cherchait pas à le nier, étant sincère et poursuivit comme si de rien.

\- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seule après ce que tu viens de vivre, je serais le pire des connards si je le faisais. En plus, il y a tellement de chambres inoccupées au Manoir, que tu pourras choisir celle que tu désires.

\- Je peux en avoir une avec vue sur la mer ?

Oliver lui sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front.

\- On ne doit pas en avoir au Manoir, mais je peux m'arranger.

L'un comme l'autre se perdaient dans le regard de l'être aimé sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Felicity adorait se perdre dans l'océan des yeux d'Oliver, de même que ce dernier apprécié se perdre dans le regard de sa chère Felicity.

POV Diggle

Je regarde cette scène avec le sourire aux lèvres, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces deux-là sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je savais que Felicity était amoureuse d'Oliver et je savais aussi qu'Oliver ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié pour elle, mais j'eus la certitude aujourd'hui que c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Et pourtant, Oliver risque une fois de plus de se cacher derrière cette stupide excuse qu'il ne veut pas mettre quiconque en danger ! Quoique vu comment il agit avec Felicity depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé, j'ai quelques doutes.

Toujours perdus dans le regard de l'autre, la sonnerie du téléphone portable d'Oliver mit fin à ce moment. Oliver s'écarta à regret de la jeune femme et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de sa mère.

\- Oui Maman … Oui tout va bien … Oui elle est avec moi … Peux-tu demander à Raisa de lui préparer une chambre s'il te plaît … Je t'expliquerais, j'arrive dès que possible.

Oliver raccrocha puis reporta son attention sur Felicity.

\- Tout va bien Oliver ?

\- Aucun souci, ma mère voulait savoir si je t'avais retrouvé vue que je l'ai laissé hier s'occuper du Gala hier soir.

\- Désolé d'avoir manqué ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas important. Prête ?

\- Oui. Par contre, j'ai un peu honte de me présenter à ta mère dans cette tenue.

\- Tu es parfaite, ne t'en fais pas.

\- J'ouvre la marche ?

\- Digg !

Digg vit Felicity arrivait vers lui, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci pour les vêtements.

\- Ne me remercie pas ma belle, c'est normal.

Digg sera son amie dans ses bras heureux qu'elle soit sauf, même si les jours à venir allaient être dur à vivre. Oliver ne fut pas jaloux de voir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, au contraire, il savait que Digg considérait Felicity comme sa petite sœur.

Oliver attrapa la couverture polaire au passage et la mit sur les épaules de Felicity qui se retourna l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid si peu couverte.

\- Merci Oliver.

Digg les attendait en haut de l'escalier le temps que Felicity s'enveloppe dans la couverture et c'est ensemble qu'ils sortirent du QG prenant la direction de la sortie. Oliver fut surpris de voir que Felicity ne suivit pas Digg qui était déjà dehors et s'approcha d'elle inquiet.

\- Felicity, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est juste que … Il pleut et … Je n'ai pas les chaussures adéquates.

Oliver sourit et là souleva dans ses bras sous le cri de surprise de la jeune femme.

\- Comme cela, il n'y a pas de risque que tu es les pieds trempés.

Felicity passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et posa sa tête au creux de son cou respirant son odeur si virile et si protectrice. Elle avait envie d'y poser ses lèvres, mais avait peur de sa réaction. Quitte à souffrir que son amour pour lui soit à sens unique, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Oliver la déposa à l'arrière de la voiture et s'installa à ses côtés, pendant que Digg prit le volant. Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se fit silencieusement. Oliver sentit la tête de Felicity reposé sur son épaule et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Oliver la regarda dormir avec un sourire tendre sur le visage. Il était heureux de la voir si paisibles et espéré de tout cœur que sa nuit et les nuits à venir soient aussi paisible, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive des nuits peuplées de cauchemars.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 5, moi qui au début pensé faire que 2 - 3 chapitres, on a déjà dépassé les 5 chapitres et le 6 est en cours au moment où j'écris ces lignes. ^^ Un peu déçu par contre, pas reçu beaucoup de Review pour le chapitre précédent concernant le sauvetage de Felicity.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre en général ainsi que les moments Olicity. Je n'ai pas changé le caractère d'Oliver, c'est juste son inquiétude qui ressort. Rappelez-vous dans l'épisode intitulé "Le Procès" quand Felicity est aux mains du Conte du vertigo, Oliver se fiche que les jurés vont délibérer concernant sa mère, il plaque tout pour aller au secours de sa belle.**

 **Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le prochain chapitre se passera au Manoir Queen.**

 **Vu les idées que j'ai, je pense que cela couvrira plus ou moins 10 chapitres.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **PS: Ne manquait pas ce soir où demain le dernier épisode de l'année 2015: 4.09 qui va être aussi extra que le 4.06 concernant notre petit couple. Un OS est d'ailleurs prévu concernant cet épisode ^_^**


	6. Première nuit au Manoir

**Bonsoir tout le monde, désolé de publier le chapitre 6 tardivement, pas eu trop le temps de m'occuper de cette fic et puis après l'OS basé sur la suite du 4.09, j'étais en manque d'inspiration et pas mal de chose à faire pour les fêtes de Noël ^^**

 **Donc un petit cadeau pour vous mettre en appétit avant le repas du réveillon et avant Noël ^^**

 **Merci encore pour vos ajouts à vos favoris et pour les reviews.**

 **Aurlie: Merci pour ta review cela a été dur aussi à écrire le chapitre dans lequel Felicity est violée, mais je suis satisfaite du résultat et au moins Oliver va bouger ses fesses ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 - Première nuit au Manoir**

Le trajet jusqu'au Manoir se fit silencieusement. Oliver regardait paisiblement la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Il se permit de dégager une mèche rebelle de son visage et passa sa main sur son épaule pour la rapprocher de lui.

POV Diggle

Tout en conduisant, je regarde dans le rétroviseur central et je vois les petits gestes d'Oliver à l'égard de Felicity. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres sachant que ces deux-là allaient probablement tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans peu. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'espérais, car je n'avais jamais vu Oliver aussi inquiet quand Felicity avait été enlevée et Felicity a besoin de soutien et je sais qu'Oliver peut lui apporter se soutient.

POV Oliver

La voiture s'engouffre dans l'allée du Manoir Queen, Felicity dort toujours paisiblement contre moi et je ne veux pas la réveiller. Lorsque Diggle s'arrête devant l'entrée du Manoir, je sors le premier puis prends Felicity dans mes bras laissant sa tête reposer contre mon épaule. J'ai à peine le temps de faire quelques pas, que la porte du Manoir s'ouvre sur ma mère, Walter et Thea.

\- Mon Dieu Oliver !

Ma mère avance vers moi et regarde Felicity endormie dans mes bras.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Je regarde ma mère, content de voir qu'elle s'inquiète pour Felicity qu'elle connaît peu, mais lors du Gala, elle a certainement compris combien elle comptait pour moi.

\- D'une certaine manière oui. Elle s'est endormie dans la voiture.

\- Pauvre enfant, que lui est-il arrivé Oliver ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais la mettre au lit avant de te raconter les grandes lignes de l'histoire.

\- Oui bien sûr, je comprends. Raisa a préparé la chambre qui se situe juste à côté de la tienne.

\- OK, de toute façon, je ne veux pas être trop loin d'elle cette nuit.

Oliver salua Digg et s'engouffra dans l'entrée du Manoir puis monta à l'étage vers sa chambre, là où se trouver la chambre que Raisa avait préparée pour Felicity. Il vit justement Raisa sortir de ladite chambre.

\- Oliver, j'ai préparé la chambre comme tu l'avais demandé et j'ai fait un bon feu de cheminée pour ne pas que la demoiselle n'ait froid.

\- Merci Raisa, pour tout.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal mon garçon, j'espère que ton amie ira vite mieux.

\- J'espère aussi.

Raisa lui sourit et lui ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Felicity. La remercia, Oliver entra dans la chambre et se dirigea directement vers le lit sur lequel il allongea la jeune femme après lui avoir retiré ses ballerines et la couverture polaire. Il la couvrit pour ne pas qu'elle n'ait froid durant son sommeil et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Il s'apprêtait à la laisser se reposer quand la voix ensommeillée de la jeune femme se manifesta.

\- Oliver …

Oliver s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

\- Je suis là tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici dans cette chambre au Manoir.

\- Tu … Tu ne restes pas avec moi.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Je reviens très vite, c'est promis, je dois parler à ma mère et Walter.

Oliver caressa tendrement la joue de Felicity avant de l'embrasser longuement sur le front.

\- Essaye de dormir un peu d'accord.

\- Merci d'être présent pour moi Oliver.

 _Murmurant tendrement_ \- Je serais toujours là toi Felicity, je t'en fais le serment.

Felicity lui sourit et ferma les yeux. Oliver resta encore quelques minutes avec elle, puis quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit avant de refermer la porte et de se diriger vers le salon ou sa mère, Walter et Thea l'attendaient.

\- Comment va-t-elle Ollie ?

\- Elle s'est réveillée, mais vient de se rendormir. Pas là, mais si ça ne dérange pas Thea, tu pourrais lui prêter quelques vêtements, car après ce qu'elle vient de vivre, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille retourner à son appartement, et même si elle le désirait, je souhaite l'avoir près de moi pour le moment.

\- Pas de soucis Ollie, mais …

Avant que Thea puisse poursuivre, Moira l'interrompant.

\- Que s'est-il passé Oliver ?

Oliver soupira et s'installa sur le canapé et chercha ses mots.

\- Tu te souviens que j'étais inquiet qu'elle soit en retard au gala hier.

\- Oui, quand tu as quitté l'entreprise, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme cela.

Oliver ferma les yeux, se rappelant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quand Digg lui avait appris qu'elle avait été enlevée.

\- Elle a été enlevée par son ex qui était censé être mort. Elle a été torturée et …

Oliver serra les poings en revoyant cette horrible scène. Il avait qu'une envie de tuer cette ordure, mais, il voulait qu'il souffre comme il avait fait souffrir cette femme qui compte tant pour lui.

\- Et violée.

\- Oh mon Dieu quelle horreur ! _S'exclama Moira_

\- La pauvre ! _S'exclama à son tour Thea_

\- Son violeur n'a heureusement pas été jusqu'au bout !

\- Comment sais-tu cela Ollie ?

\- Arrow ! Arrow m'a expliqué les grandes lignes.

\- Tu travailles avec Arrow ? _Intervint Walter_

\- Non !

\- Alors comment sais-tu tout cela Ollie ?

Oliver soupira en se disant que sa sœur était trop curieuse mais vu l'interrogation de Walter, il continua à mentir d'une certaine manière.

\- Arrow m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il avait retrouvé Felicity et m'a donné rendez-vous pour me la confier en me demandant de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'Arrow t'a contacté ? _Réenchaîna Thea_

\- Mon numéro de téléphone se trouve dans les contacts de Felicity.

\- Oui, mais …

\- Speedy !

Oliver venait d'être ferme faisant comprendre à sa sœur qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire et s'adressa à sa mère qui était silencieuse depuis.

\- Maman, je souhaiterais que …

Mais Oliver ne put finir sa phrase qu'un hurlement se fit entendre depuis l'étage.

\- Felicity !

Se levant tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, Oliver quitta le salon en courant et monta quatre à quatre les marches, sa mère, Walter et Thea sur ses talons. En entrant dans la chambre, il vit que Felicity tenait de repousser quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Oliver se rua près d'elle et s'essaya sur le rebord du lit lui prenant la main.

\- Felicity, réveilles-toi.

Felicity ne se réveilla pas. Elle gémissait, se tortillait et crier

\- Non, je vous en supplie …. Laissez-moi … Arrêter ...

Voyant la jeune femme ainsi piégée dans son cauchemar fit comprendre à Oliver à quel point il était impuissant à cet instant, malgré qu'il était Arrow. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entrer dans son rêve pour tuer ceux qui étaient responsables de l'état de la jeune femme. Il tenta de la réveiller, mais en vain.

\- Je vous en supplie … Par pitié non … Oliver … Au secours Oliver ...

Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réveiller, pire encore l'attendre appeler au secours lui fit mal … Non le terrifié car il avait peur qu'elle revive ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. En plus de serrer sa main dans la sienne, il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de lui dire tendrement.

\- Felicity, je suis là … Je suis près de toi, tu es en sécurité …

Moira, Walter et Thea assistaient sans savoir quoi faire à cette scène. Moira sourit malgré ce dur moment, car elle n'avait jamais vu son fils agir de la sorte avec une femme. Le soir du gala, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu partir, elle avait compris ce que représentait cette femme pour lui. Elle sentait la main de Thea dans la sienne.

\- Maman, que peut-on faire … Comment pouvons-nous l'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas Thea.

Thea se serra contre sa mère.

\- Ça me fait mal de là voir comme ça …

\- Oliver vient me chercher … Je t'en prie … Je ne veux pas qu'il …

Oliver essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ces joues se sentant complètement désarmé et il détestait ça. Il lui parla alors d'une voix douce, dans l'espoir de là réveiller.

\- Felicity … Je suis là, auprès de toi … Je t'en prie calmes-toi …

Voyant qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus, Oliver tenta de la réveiller en la secouant gentiment au niveau de l'épaule, il ne pouvait plus assister à cela plus longtemps.

\- Felicity réveilles-toi … _D'une voix plus forte_ Felicity …

Felicity se réveilla se redressa en sursaut les yeux perdus. Elle se mit à trembler et replia les jambes contre sa poitrine en répétant.

\- Ne me faite pas de mal, je vous en prie, ne me faite pas de mal …

POV Oliver

Décidément, c'est officiel, je n'aime pas voir Felicity souffrir et là voir en plein cauchemar à revivre, je pense ce qu'elle a vécu me fait horriblement mal. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir l'aider à cet instant précis, mais à part lui parler le plus tendrement, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je me sens totalement impuissant et je déteste cela. J'attends ma sœur qui demande à ma mère comment l'aider et je sais que ma mère se sent impuissante de dire à Thea qu'elle ne sait pas. Depuis que je suis assis près d'elle, je ne cesse de là rassurer et de lui dire que tout va bien, mais rien n'y fait, elle me supplie toujours de la sauver.

Je décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de là réveiller, je ne supporte plus de la voir ainsi. Je la secoue gentiment au niveau de l'épaule en élevant la voix et elle se réveille en sursaut se redressant. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'elle tremble de tout son corps et replie ces jambes contre elle pour se protéger en répétant.

\- Ne me faite pas de mal, je vous en prie, ne me faite pas de mal …

Cela me fait mal de là voir ainsi et je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas tué ces ordures plutôt que de leur laisser la vie sauve. Je sais que je dois la rassurer, alors je pose doucement ma main sur son bras, mais sa réaction fut brusque.

\- Ne me touchez pas … Je ne sais rien … Je vous le jure … Oliver …

Je vois les larmes coulaient le long de ces joues, c'est trop pour moi. Je ne veux surtout pas la brusquer, mais je dois la sortie de cette peur et le plus rapidement possible, je sais ce que sais, j'étais dans un état similaire au sien lorsque j'ai tué un homme pour la première fois. Je prends alors son visage entre mes mains et là force à me regarder. Ce que je lis dans son regard à cet instant est la peur. Je lui parle le plus doucement possible pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage comme si je m'adressais à une petite fille.

\- Felicity … Regarde-moi …

Je vois qu'elle lève timidement les yeux vers moi. Tendrement, mes pouces caressent les joues de Felicity.

\- C'est moi Oliver … Je suis là … Tu es en sécurité …

\- Ol … Oliver … C'est toi … C'est vraiment toi …

\- Oui je suis là …

\- Oliver je …

Les pleurs de Felicity reprennent de plus belle alors qu'elle se laisse aller contre le torse d'Oliver qui la serre fort contre lui.

\- Je suis là Felicity … Je suis là … Tu n'as plus rien à craindre …

 _Pleurant_ \- Il m'a … Il m'a violé Oliver …

\- Je sais … _Murmurant à son oreille_ Pardonne-moi d'être arrivé si tard ma belle … Pardonne-moi …

Oliver la serrait contre lui, caressant doucement son dos, dans l'espoir de là réconforter et de la soutenir, mais il savait qu'il était impuissant, car même s'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, vu que lui-même avait été torturé sur Lian Yu, il ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, n'ayant jamais subi de viol. Alors que l'une de ses mains se trouvait dans sa chevelure blonde, l'autre se trouvait dans son dos qu'il caressait doucement dans l'espoir de lui donner un peu de réconfort. Il la sentit se blottir plus contre lui lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma, Oliver la rassura aussitôt.

\- Chut … Ne crains rien je suis là …

Il la garda tout contre lui, en lui murmurant qu'il était là et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il ne fit même pas attention au temps qui défilé et c'était le cadet de ses soucis. La jeune femme dans ses bras était celle qui était importante pour lui et il était nullement question qui la laisse seule alors qu'elle l'avait toujours soutenue.

Il la sentit se tendre lorsque des coups à la porte de la chambre se firent entendre. Une nouvelle fois, il la rassura et lui déposa doucement ses lèvres dans son cou avant de lui murmurer.

\- Je suis là, plus rien ne peut t'arriver.

Il vit Felicity se reculer légèrement de lui et lui faire un maigre sourire. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit que l'étincelle dans ses yeux bleu-gris avait disparu et se promis de lui redonner la joie de vivre. Il l'embrassa longuement sur le front avant d'inviter la personne derrière la porte à se présenter.

\- Entrer.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger Oliver, mais ta mère m'a demandé de faire apporter un repas à ton amie.

Oliver écarta un peu Felicity de lui et regarda Raisa qui venait d'apporter un chariot qui comprenait divers plateaux avec des cloches en verre.

\- Merci Raisa ! Merci pour elle.

La gouvernante lui sourit avant d'énumérer ce qui se trouvait sur ce chariot.

\- Je lui ai préparé une bonne soupe de légumes frais et ne sachant pas si elle apprécierait, j'ai mis dans un bol séparé du fromage fraichement râpé et des croûtons nature et à l'ail. Comme dessert, je lui ai préparé une salade de fruits frais avec des fruits de saison. Si jamais elle désire autre chose, qu'elle n'hésite pas.

\- Je te remercie Raisa.

\- De rien, mon garçon

Raisa lui sourit avant de prendre congé. Felicity n'avait pas bougé, toujours blottie dans les bras d'Oliver. Ce dernier s'écarta d'elle à regret et s'apprêta à se lever du lit, lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme sur son avant-bras.

\- Ne me laisse pas …

L'intonation de voix de Felicity sonnait comme une supplication. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avec de lui répondre doucement.

\- Jamais … Je veux juste soulever les cloches et te préparer la soupe, enfin si tu as faim ?

\- Je n'ai rien mangé depuis avant-hier midi. Je ne mange jamais le soir d'un gala et ils …

Felicity fermait les yeux incapable de continuer. Oliver comprit que ces ordures ne lui avaient rien donné à manger.

\- Crouton à l'ail ou nature ?

\- Á l'ail avec du râpé.

Oliver lui sourit, c'est exactement la même chose qu'il prenait quand il y avait de la soupe au repas du soir. Oliver se mit à la tâche et en quelques minutes le dîner de son amie fut prêt.

\- La soupe de la demoiselle est prête. Cette dernière est composée de légumes frais, croutons à l'ail et fromage râpé.

\- Tu ferais un excellent chef de restaurant ! _Dit-elle avec un petit sourire_

Oliver fut heureux que ses dires firent sourire la jeune femme et réenchaîna en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Alors je devrais peut-être me reconvertir.

\- Ça serait dur de tout gérer aussi.

\- En effet. Aller mange pendant que c'est chaud.

Felicity acquiesça et dégusta sa soupe avec délice, elle la trouvait succulente. Peut-être était-ce à cause du faite qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir de repas chaud depuis longtemps. Oliver resta près d'elle pendant tout le temps qu'elle mangeait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle remarqua l'heure qu'il était et baissa les yeux ce qu'Oliver remarqua.

\- Felicity qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Felicity ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Oliver sur la sienne qu'elle releva la tête se perdant dans son regard.

\- Est-ce … Est-ce que tu m'accorderais une faveur ?

\- Tu sais que je ne te refuserais jamais rien Felicity, même les choses irréalisables.

Felicity sourit à la fin de la phrase d'Oliver, se demandant qu'elle serait sa réaction si elle lui demanderait quelque chose d'impossible.

\- Tu … Est-ce que cela t'ennuie de … Enfin je ...

\- Felicity !

\- Je ne veux pas rester seule ce soir ! _Avait-elle dit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait_

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser seule de toute façon.

POV Felicity

Alors que je dégustais la délicieuse soupe que Raisa m'avait ramenée, je vis l'heure qu'affichait le réveil et je sentis soudai mon cœur se serrait. Oliver avait tellement fait pour moi aujourd'hui que je ne savais pas comment lui demander de rester avec moi cette nuit. Oliver vit que quelque chose n'allait pas et me posa la question. D'abord silencieuse, je vis son regard inquiet pour moi et lui demanda d'une traite que je ne voulais pas rester seule ce soir.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser seule de toute façon.

Cette réponse me laissa sans voix, je savais qu'Oliver était aux petits soins avec moi depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé mais, je ne m'attendais pas à qu'il me réponde du tac au tac.

\- Je … Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'ennuyer.

\- Felicity, il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse dormir toute seule cette nuit.

Voyant ce qui venait lui répondre par une phrase à double sens, il vit le malaise de la jeune femme et se reprit en serra sa main.

\- Felicity, j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure quand … Quand tu faisais ce cauchemar. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule cette nuit, pas après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Même si tu ne m'avais pas posée cette question, je serais resté avec toi et le canapé est très confortable.

En tournant la tête, je vis le canapé en question et c'est d'une petite voix que je lui dis.

\- Tu es chez toi, donc je n'ai pas le doit de t'empêcher de dormir dans un lit. Et celui où je suis est … Est assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes !

POV Oliver

Quand elle me demande de ne pas la laisser seule, je lui réponds que je n'en ai nullement l'intention. Pas question que je la laisse dormir seule cette nuit, après ce à quoi j'ai assisté. Je lui fais d'ailleurs savoir qu'elle m'a fait peur. Oui, j'ai eu peur, vraiment peur … J'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire … Je la voyais me supplier de l'aider, alors qu'elle était en plein cauchemar.

Je vois qu'elle tourne la tête vers le canapé et me dit d'une petite voix que le lit est assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes ce qui me surprend. Bien sûr quand j'ai décidé de rester avec elle cette nuit, je pensais ramener le fauteuil près du lit afin de rester auprès d'elle, même si l'avoir dans mes bras pour la protéger a effleurer mon esprit. Mais je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence surtout après ce qu'elle a subi.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, comment refuser !

\- Tu te moques de moi là ?

\- Pas du tout. _Changea de sujet_ Alors, la soupe était bonne ?

\- Oui délicieuse.

Felicity tendit à Oliver le bol vide, alors qu'il lui tendit en retour la coupelle contenant la salade de fruits. Pendant que Felicity la dégustait tranquillement Oliver lui demanda.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je te laisse seule pendant quelques minutes, le temps de passer d'autre vêtement pour la nuit. _Voyant son regard, Oliver ajouta_ Je ne serais pas long, cinq minutes tout au plus.

\- D'accord.

\- Je fais au plus vite, promis.

Oliver l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front et quitta la chambre en prenant la direction de la sienne. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit une douche rapide, vu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps lorsqu'il était revenu de cette mission de sauvetage et enfila sa tenue de nuit, à savoir un pantalon de jogging bleu nuit et un tee-shirt blanc. Il sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère.

\- Oliver tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. Merci pour Felicity.

\- Ne me remercie pas mon garçon, c'est normal. Mais dis-moi comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pas très bien. Quand Raisa a frappé à la porte, étant donné qu'elle était toujours dans mes bras, je l'ai sentie se tendre.

\- Oui, je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle.

\- Non, en effet. Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit, après son horrible cauchemar de tout à l'heure, je ne pas la laisser seule.

\- Je sais Oliver.

\- Á propos, je voudrais te demander s'il était possible qu'elle reste ici jusqu'à …

 _L'interrompant_ \- Felicity est ici chez elle Oliver, elle peut rester autant de temps qu'elle le souhaite. _En lui souriant_ De toute façon, même si j'avais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord, tu aurais fais en sorte qu'elle reste.

\- En effet.

Moira Queen posa ses deux mains sur les joues d'Oliver et lui sourit, comme une mère sourit à son fils.

\- Je suis heureuse de te retrouver enfin mon fils !

\- Que veux-tu dire maman ?

\- Quand tu es revenu, tu étais si sombre et quand Felicity était près de toi, tu étais différent, comme-ci sa lumière te ramenait à la vie.

\- Maman je …

Moira interrompit son fils une nouvelle fois.

\- Une mère voit ces choses-là Oliver et quand tu as quitté précipitamment Queen Consolitaded et tout à l'heure quand elle a crié j'ai vu cette lueur dans ton regard. Et quand tu la serrais dans tes bras, j'ai bien remarqué que c'était tout sauf une étreinte que l'on aurait avec une amie.

\- Elle compte beaucoup pour moi maman.

\- Je sais mon garçon, alors fait ce que tu as à faire et protèges là. Quoi que tu fasses, sache que ton père et moi sommes fiers de toi. Mais soit prudent s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.

Oliver regarda sa mère dans les yeux et fut surpris de ces paroles.

\- Tu … Tu es au courant ?

 _Souriant_ \- Que tu es Arrow ? Oui depuis plusieurs mois à présent. J'avais déjà des doutes quelques semaines après ton retour vu qu'Arrow est apparu après que tu sois revenu !

\- Thea est …

\- Non ! Ni Thea, ni Walter ne sont au courant.

\- Je préfère qu'ils ne sache rien. Si Felicity est dans cet état, c'est de ma faute, ils l'ont utilisé pour m'atteindre.

\- Quand j'ai compris qui que toi et Arrow étaient une seule et même personne, j'ai compris pourquoi Felicity était devenue ton assistante personnelle si rapidement. Elle travaille aussi avec Arrow n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et je regrette de l'avoir mêlé à tout ça. Á cause de moi, elle est en danger constamment.

\- Elle est toujours à tes côtés pourtant. Ce qui prouve qu'elle sait dans quoi elle s'est engagé. Et puis, si tu veux vraiment là protéger, tu sais qu'il existe un moyen ! _Moira embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de terminer_ Elle t'attend. Bonne nuit Oliver.

\- Bonne nuit Maman

Oliver resta quelques instants seuls dans le couloir à réfléchir à ce que sa mère lui avait dit, puis il rejoignit la chambre de Felicity. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il croisa le regard de Felicity qui lui fit un petit sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Referma la porte, il s'approcha.

\- Désolé, j'ai été un peu long.

\- Je terminais de dîner, donc je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Felicity haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Oliver vit qu'elle avait remis la coupelle vide sur le chariot, il le fit rouler jusqu'à proximité de la porte puis revint se poster près du lit.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux bien que je dorme dans ce lit, le canapé est confortable, tu sais !

\- Tu es chez toi Oliver et … Ta présence à mes côtés me rassure !

Oliver fut à la fois surpris, mais heureux des dires de Felicity. Il alluma alors la lampe de chevet de son côté et alla à l'entrée éteindre le plafonnier puis revint près du lit et vit que Felicity s'était allongée. Il s'allongea alors à son tour dans le lit et vit que Felicity hésité à venir plus près de lui. Il joignit alors les gestes à la parole.

\- Viens là ! _Dit-il en l'invita à venir dans ses bras_

Felicity ne se fit pas prier et vint se blottir dans les bras d'Oliver, posa sa tête contre son torse. Oliver posa sa main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher plus de lui.

\- Aller essaye de dormir maintenant.

\- Je m'excuse par avance si je te réveille par un cauchemar.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit de toute manière.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars suite à … ?

\- Oui, là encore ça va, j'arrive à dormir dans un lit, mais à mon retour, je dormais sur le sol, la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Comment arrives-tu à … Á vivre avec ?

\- J'essaye de les combattre, parfois ça marche, parfois non.

\- Faire cela seul est … Horrible

\- Avoir ce que j'ai vécu durant cinq ans, c'est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Toi et Digg, vous êtres les premières personnes en qui j'ai réellement confiance en dehors de ma famille.

\- Moi, je ne sais pas si …

Oliver comprend où elle veut en venir et là regarde en souriant.

\- Tu n'es pas toute seule Felicity, je suis là moi … Si tu as besoin de parler ou de te confier, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

\- Merci Oliver.

\- Je t'en prie … Aller essaye de dormir à présent.

POV Oliver

Je ne mets pas longtemps à rejoindre Felicity qui est déjà allongée quand j'éteins le plafonnier. Hésitante, je l'invite à venir dans mes bras. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et s'excuse si elle me réveille. Décidément, c'est tout elle ça, c'est elle qui n'est pas en forme et elle s'inquiète pour mon sommeil. Je lui explique que je dors très peu depuis mon retour de Lian Yu, et même si je n'aime pas évoquer ce sujet sensible, on discute un peu et me demande comment je fais pour vivre avec mes cauchemars. Je sais qu'elle a peur que ces cauchemars lui pourrissent la vie, mais je la rassure en lui disant qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, et qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur moi. Á cet instant précis, les propos de ma mère me reviennent en mémoire et je pense savoir ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Je suis surpris lorsque je sens les lèvres de Felicity se poser sur ma joue et tourne alors la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle me fait un petit sourire timide mais sincère avant de me dire :

\- Merci Oliver, pour tout … Sincèrement …

Je ne sais quoi répondre à cet instant, trop estomaqué par la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma joue et par ses dires. Quand je reviens enfin à la réalité, je vois qu'elle a les yeux fermés.

 _Á lui-même_ \- Felicity, je ferais tout pour te protéger.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, le chapitre 07 est déjà écrit et le 08 bien entamé. J'ai pas mal d'idée pour la suite en fait et j'espère qu'une fois mis en place ça sera correct.**

 **Rassurez-vous, l'action va revenir et Oliver est bien décidé à connaître l'identité de celui où celle qui avait mis un contrat sur la tête de Felicity.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de Noël et un bon Noël en espérant que le père Noël soit généreux avec vous ^^**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


	7. Prise de conscience

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le tant attendu chapitre 7 avec au programme du Olicity ^^ J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours.**

 **Désolé du retard, je devais le publier ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu, mais pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai dû me rendre en Angleterre et ensuite, je me suis retrouvé avec une crève de cheval donc je poste qu'aujourd'hui, le jour même de la reprise de Arrow. Pour les fans de Olicity, j'espère que vous avez préparé votre stock de kleenex, car on va en avoir besoin, je pense.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Prise de conscience**

Oliver passa une grande partie de la nuit à veiller sur Felicity qui dormait dans ses bras. Les premières heures avaient été calmes, mais les suivantes avaient été assez éprouvantes pour Oliver, qui avait fait tout son possible pour réconforter Felicity dont les cauchemars l'ont terrassé. Il avait mal pour elle et regrettait de ne pas avoir tué ces salops. La nuit fut courte pour Oliver, mais ayant l'habitude de peu dormir, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Et puis le bien-être de Felicity était bien plus important pour lui qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ce n'est que sur le matin, vers quatre heures AM qu'Oliver se permit de fermer les yeux quelques heures, n'ayant pas dormi depuis quarante-huit heures.

POV Felicity

Après ce que j'ai vécu, torture et viol, je me douais que la nuit ne serait pas reposante. Déjà quand Oliver m'a demandé de me reposer après qu'il m'est emmené au manoir, j'ai revit ces horreurs qu'ils m'avaient fait subir. Quand Oliver m'a serré dans ses bras, je savais que j'étais enfin en sécurité, même si au moindre bruit, j'avais peur. Durant la nuit, après quelques heures reposantes, les cauchemars sont revenus encore et encore, malgré la présence rassurante d'Oliver et ses douces paroles. Alors que j'ouvre doucement les yeux, je sens un corps chaud contre le mien. La première chose que je vois, c'est un tee-shirt blanc recouvrant un torse musclé que je connais bien. En relevant doucement les yeux, je vois le visage endormi d'Oliver, je m'en veux de l'avoir empêché de dormir, car je sais qu'il ne dort pas très bien depuis son retour de l'île. Ayant une envie pressente, je m'extrais doucement de son étreinte ne voulant pas le réveiller afin d'aller aux toilettes, sauf qu'il y a une chose que je n'avais pas prévue !

\- Felicity, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, j'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dormais pas profondément, j'ai le sommeil très léger depuis mon retour. Il y a des toilettes derrière la porte du fond ou se trouve la salle demain.

\- D'accord, merci.

POV Oliver

Vers quatre-heures du matin, je m'autorise à dormir quelques heures, car même si j'ai déjà passé plus de quarante-huit heures sans dormir, je veux pouvoir être un minimum en forme pour soutenir ma chère Felicity dans cette épreuve. Durant cette nuit, j'ai réfléchi aux propos de ma mère, mais je ne sais trop quoi penser et je ne sais même pas si Felicity sera d'accord et je ne préfère pas lui parler de cela maintenant, pas après ce qu'elle a vécue. Je dors d'un sommeil léger et non pas profondément, tous mes sens en alertent si jamais les cauchemars de Felicity referaient surface. Á un moment donné, je la sens bouger et s'éloigner de moi, je me réveille.

\- Felicity, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Á sa réponse, je me sens un peu idiot, mais j'ai tellement eu mal de la voir souffrir que quand je l'ai senti bouger, je me suis immédiatement inquiété. Je lui indique la porte du fond et attend qu'elle revienne. Quand elle revient, je la vois hésitée à se recoucher. Je regarde l'heure affichée au plafond, projeté par le réveil et je vois qu'il est juste sept heures AM.

\- Tu devrais te recoucher Felicity, tu as besoin de repos.

Oliver tapote sur le matelas afin de l'invité à revenir auprès de lui. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par se rallonger auprès de son ami qui immédiatement se rapproche d'elle. Felicity se blottit à nouveau contre lui et sent la main d'Oliver se poser au niveau de sa hanche.

\- Rendors-toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Se sentant en sécurité dans les bras d'Oliver, Felicity ne lutta pas contre le sommeil et se rendormie bientôt rejoint par Oliver qui berçait par la respiration calme de la jeune femme, là rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

Deux heures plus tard, Oliver se réveilla et regarda la jeune femme endormie près de lui. Malgré les circonstances qui faisaient qu'elle soit dans ses bras, il était heureux, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'avoir ainsi près de lui à son réveil lui ferait prendre conscience que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Laurel ou pour n'importe quelle autre femme. Il se sentait heureux et en paix avec lui-même à cet instant, même si ce qu'avait subi la jeune femme le mettait hors de lui. Il la vit bouger et comprit qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Voyant qu'une mèche tombait sur son visage, il la déplaça derrière son oreille, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Hey !

\- Hey

\- Bien dormis ?

\- Ces quelques heures ont été reposantes, par rapport à cette nuit.

Oliver caressa doucement la joue de Felicity avant de lui décrocher le sourire qu'il lui réservait qu'à elle.

\- Felicity, je sais que c'est dur de faire face à cela, je sais combien les cauchemars peuvent être aussi difficiles à vivre que ce à quoi on a fait face, j'en sais ce que sais.

\- Tes cauchemars sont plus violents que ce que tu as vécu ?

\- Oui bien plus parfois.

\- Excuse-moi !

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu Felicity ?

\- Parce qu'à cause de moi, tu es obligé de repenser à tout cela.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je vis avec de toute façon. Parfois, mes cauchemars sont plus intenses que d'autres, je dois simplement faire en sorte de les combattre.

\- Tu es bien plus fort que moi pour ça. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu surmonter tout cela pendant durant presque deux ans comme toi.

\- Felicity, tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, surtout après tout ce que tu as déjà vécu. Même si la vue du sang t'insupporte, tu m'as déjà soigné à de nombreuses reprises, et même fait des points de suture.

Oliver embrassa longuement son front avant de poursuivre.

\- Même si c'est dur, je sais que tu surmonteras les tortures et ce viol.

\- Je … Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à faire de nouveau confiance à un homme !

POV Oliver

Aux dires de Felicity, je sens mon cœur se serrer vu que je suis moi-même un homme, mais en même temps, cela me rend heureux car, je sais qu'elle a confiance en moi, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté de rester dans mes bras. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de penser cela, mais au moins, elle restera à mes côtés et je pourrais mieux là protéger. Je la serre alors contre moi et je la sens qu'elle se blottit contre mon torse qui prouve qu'elle a confiance en moi.

\- Felicity, tu ne seras pas seule pour surmonter ça, je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive.

POV Felicity

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter une telle amitié de la part d'Oliver Queen, l'homme le plus convoité de tout Starling City alors que je suis une femme des plus banale qui ne ressemble pas du tout aux femmes qui plaisent à Oliver. Et pourtant, je suis là dans ses bras, dans un lit d'une des nombreuses chambres du Manoir Queen. Depuis hier, il est tellement tactile avec moi, tellement adorable comme si j'étais importante pour lui, alors que je suis qu'une amie qu'il a due une fois de plus sauver des griffes des méchants vu que je ne suis même pas capable de me défendre toute seule. Quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il a dû me trouver ridicule de me jeter ainsi dans ses bras alors que j'étais complètement nue. Á cette pensée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir et je sais que je vais devoir m'éloigner de lui pour ne pas souffrir quand tout sera résolu. Il est tellement adorable avec moi, que je ne supporterais pas que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous, alors je préfère m'éloigner de lui maintenant.

\- Felicity, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien … Rien du tout …

Oliver n'est pas complètement idiot et voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Décidé de ne pas la laisser s'échapper, surtout après ce qu'elle a vécu, il la domine, surprenant Felicity.

\- Tu es une mauvaise menteuse Felicity.

Felicity soupir et détourne le regard. Oliver se demande alors si ce malaise est dû à ce qu'il croit.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause du fait que je t'ai vue nue ?

Oliver sourit en la voyant rougir et comprend qu'il a vu juste. Il pose alors un baiser sur son front et capte son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise, parce que d'une part, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te regarder, même si le peu que j'ai vu m'a laissé entrevoir que tu avais un corps magnifique et d'autre part, tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise de t'être retrouvée nue devant moi, même si j'aurais préféré te voir ainsi dénudée dans d'autres circonstances.

Felicity est plus que surprise par les dires d'Oliver et rougit de plus belle, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

\- Oliver je …

Oliver lui caresse alors tendrement la joue plongeant son regard dans le sien se sentant attiré par elle. Les paroles de sa mère lui reviennent soudainement en mémoire, lui faisant prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressent réellement pour Felicity. Voyant que leurs regards sont perdus l'un dans l'autre, Oliver fait ce qu'il a envie de faire depuis longtemps à savoir l'embrasser, même s'ils ont déjà échangé un baiser hier à la demande de la jeune femme, Oliver sait que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, elle avait juste besoin de savoir qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il comble alors la distance entre leurs deux visages et s'arrête à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Felicity la regardant tendrement. Voyant son regard et ses lèvres entrouvertes, il comprend qu'elle désire la même chose que lui, leurs lèvres se frôlent enfin quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

\- Ollie …

Thea s'aperçoit dans quelle position se trouve son frère et comprend qu'elle arrive au mauvais moment.

\- Oups désolé, je dérange !

Le moment magique prend fin et voyant que Felicity a détourné les yeux, Oliver s'écarte d'elle à regret, se levant et lance un regard noir à sa sœur.

\- Speedy, tu n'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrée !

\- Désolé, Ollie, je ne savais pas que … Que toi et Felicity vous …

Oliver regarda sa sœur presque méchamment, en colère de ce qu'elle venait de briser et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Laurel est en bas, elle souhaite te voir !

Oliver pousse un nouveau soupir se passant sa main dans ses cheveux et regarde Felicity, mais elle lui tourne le dos, assise sur le lit.

\- Dis-lui que j'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes.

Á ses dires, Felicity sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sachant que lui et Laurel, c'est une longue histoire, vu qu'ils ont vécu quelque chose de fort, et cela lui fait mal.

\- Ok Ollie.

Thea s'apprête à partir quand …

\- Oh Thea !

 _Se retournant_ \- Oui quoi ?

\- Tu penses à ce que je t'ai demandé hier !

Thea regardait Felicity avant de sourire à son frère.

\- Compte sur moi. _Plus bas_ Désolé d'avoir interrompu ce moment.

Oliver ne répondit pas et attendit que sa sœur referme la porte pour s'adresser à Felicity.

\- Felicity je …

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrais te dépêcher, Laurel t'attend.

Felicity ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

POV Oliver

Parfois, j'ai envie de hurler et de tout envoyer valser ! Je suis en colère contre ma sœur, contre Laurel et contre moi-même. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris te tenter une approche avec Felicity alors qu'elle est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il lui est arrivé hier ! Bon en même temps, depuis hier, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir la protéger et de l'avoir auprès de moi et le fait de voir Felicity mal à l'aise parce que je l'avais vu nue à réveiller en moi ce sentiment enfoui depuis longtemps. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir goûter une nouvelle fois à la douceur de ses lèvres, bien sûr, je n'aurais rien tenté d'autre, mais cet instant entre nous était tellement magique que je n'ai pas résisté à cette envie. Et là, j'ai à peine le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle est partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Je soupir et décide de sortir de la chambre afin de rejoindre la mienne afin de prendre une douche et m'habiller. J'espère que ce que Laurel souhaite me dire en vaux la peine, sinon …

POV Thea

Je m'en veux d'avoir dérangé mon frère, si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, cela aurait été bien mieux. Je sais que je n'ai pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je me doute que mon frère est amoureux, je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter comme cela avec une femme, je vois bien qu'il tient à Felicity et ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé. Cela fait un moment que je les vois ensemble, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en couple, mais je me doute que quelque chose de fort les unissent. Je retourne dans ma chambre et prends des dizaines de vêtements que je n'ai jamais mis et retourne dans la chambre de Felicity. Je toque à la porte et une voix me dit d'entrer. Quand je rentre, cela me fait mal de voir le regard de Felicity, je vois bien qu'elle a pleuré. Merde, c'est de ma faute en plus.

\- Thea, je peux t'aider ?

Je pose les vêtements sur le canapé et je m'assois à côté de Felicity.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé toi et Ollie, je ne savais pas.

\- Ne le soit pas Thea, ce n'est pas grave de toute façon, j'ai l'habitude à présent.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Felicity pousse un profond soupir avant de poursuivre.

\- Entre ton frère et moi, il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? _Dit Thea le sourire aux lèvres_

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre Ollie et toi, mais même s'il a disparu pendant cinq longues années, il s'agit de mon frère et je le connais bien. Et jamais, non jamais je ne l'ai vu agir comme cela avec une fille, pourtant, j'en ai vu des femmes avec Ollie.

\- On est amis, rien de plus.

\- C'est la première fois que je le voie agir de cette manière avec une amie et crois-moi, Ollie n'a pas eu beaucoup de filles comme amie, à part Laurel et Sara peut-être.

\- Ton frère est quelqu'un de bien Thea, il agit ainsi avec moi à cause de ce que j'ai vécu. Quand tout sera résolu, tout cela disparaîtra et je redeviendrai une simple amie.

En disant ces mots, Felicity sentit son cœur se serrait. Au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas envie que cette affaire soit résolue et voulait continuer de vivre ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment avec Oliver. Elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant une main sur son épaule qui la fit en même temps sursauter.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Non, c'est moi, je suis un peu tendue avec toute cette histoire.

 _Souriant_ \- Crois-moi, tout ira bien avec Ollie, même s'il a du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. _Se levant_ Bon, si je suis là, c'est comme conseillère de mode !

Felicity l'interrogea du regard.

Ollie m'a demandé hier de te prêter quelques vêtements, donc j'ai ramené tout le nécessaire. Il y a de tout, sous-vêtements, robe, pantalon, haut et j'en passe. Tout est neuf et jamais porté.

Felicity fut surprise en voyant la pile de vêtements

\- Tout ça ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une partie. Je t'ai déjà vu à l'entreprise, tu es toujours tirée à quatre épingles donc je sais que tu apprécies autant que moi la mode.

\- C'est vrai oui, mais il ne fallait pas t'embêter.

\- Pour une fois qu'il y a, à part ma mère, une fille qui apprécie la mode dans cette maison, je ne te lâche pas. _Dit Thea en souriant_

De son côté, Oliver était resté plus longtemps que prévu sous la douche, repensant à ce moment magique qu'il avait failli partager avec Felicity. Et en même temps, il lui avait menti, enfin à moitié, sans s'attarder dessus, il avait plus qu'entrevue le corps nu de Felicity. Même si son regard s'était posé sur elle que peu de temps, il avait bel et bien vu les formes harmonieuses de la jeune femme et il l'a trouvé vraiment magnifique se demandant comme une femme comme elle pouvait être célibataire. En pensant à tout cela, il s'était senti devenu dur dans la région du bas-ventre et en voyant que son sexe était en érection, il avait dû se détendre, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. En effet, quand il avait envie d'une femme, il se retrouvait rapidement avec elle au lit à assouvir son envie, mais là, il ne voulait pas agir de cette manière avec Felicity, elle n'était pas une femme avec qui on avait une aventure d'un soir de toute façon et il n'avait pas envie de ce type de relations avec Felicity. Non, il voulait plus que ça.

Une fois sorti de la douche, il avait enfilé un jean et un haut noir faisant ressortir ses muscles et était sortie de sa chambre et rejoignit Laurel.

\- Salut !

\- Ah Ollie, tu as en mis du temps dit dont !

\- J'étais occupé au téléphone quand Thea a débarqué dans ma chambre. _Mentit-il_

\- Je suis contente de te voir.

Laurel s'approche alors d'Oliver et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Oliver se recula et là regarda comme s'il regardait une simple amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai croisé ta mère qui partait, je pense pour Queen Consolidated, j'ai alors pensé que l'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble comme au bon vieux temps.

\- J'ai une journée assez chargée, ça ne va pas être possible !

\- Allez Ollie, ne joue pas au Milliardaire et au PDG occupé, je sais que ce n'est pas toi.

En disant cela, Laurel passa les bras autour du cou d'Oliver, mais ce dernier la repoussa gentiment.

\- Écoute Laurel, je sais très bien ce que tu as en tête et …

 _L'interrompant_ \- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en tête ?

En disant ces mots, Laurel mit ses mains sur le torse d'Oliver et les remonta doucement, mais une fois encore, Oliver la repoussa.

\- Tu veux retenter ta chance avec moi et c'est non.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Laurel, quand je suis revenue, on a tenté de se remettre ensemble, on a même passé une nuit ensemble, mais malgré cela, je savais que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce ce que je suis sortie avec Tommy ?

\- Que tu sois sortie avec Tommy n'a rien à voir.

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce que je ressens pour toi Laurel n'est rien de plus que de l'amitié, rien de plus.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est à cause de Tommy, tu m'en veux d'être sortie avec lui.

\- Non Laurel, car j'étais heureux que tu avais refait ta vie avec Tommy. Quand on a passé la nuit ensemble, j'ai pris conscience que je ne ressentais plus de l'amour pour toi, mais rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne me suis pas battu pour te récupérer quand tu sortais avec Tommy et que j'ai eu des aventures avec d'autres femmes.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

\- Ça t'apportera quoi de la savoir ?

\- Si tu ne vois personne, on pourrait réessayer tous les deux.

Oliver pousse un profond soupir d'exaspération et finit par lui parler à cœur ouvert.

\- Laurel, je ne vois personne, mais mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un, je suis fou amoureux d'une femme et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle, donc de ce fait, je préfère rester seul.

\- Et qui est-ce ? Je la connais ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Laurel allait réenchaînait, quand une voix féminine se matérialisa.

\- Oliver !

Á l'entente de son prénom, Oliver se retourna et vit Felicity dans les escaliers. Il eut le souffle coupé de la voir habillé ainsi, dans un jean noir moulant et un petit haut de couleur crème qui laissa apparaître son nombril, il savait que ces vêtements faisaient partie de l'immense garde-robe de Thea et fut ravis de les voir sur Felicity.

\- Oups pardon, désolé de vous déranger. Bonjour Laurel.

\- Bonjour !

Bien qu'Oliver savait que Laurel l'avait déjà vu en compagnie de Felicity, il refit les présentations.

\- Laurel, tu te souviens de Felicity ?

\- Oui, c'est ton assistante !

\- Et une amie très chère. _Rajouta Oliver_

Laurel laissa ses yeux allaient de d'Oliver à Felicity et de Felicity à Oliver et comprit. Oliver décida de trouver une excuse valable de la présence de Felicity chez lui.

\- Alors le problème d'ordinateur de Thea est résolu ?

En croisant le regard d'Oliver, Felicity comprit le message et se prit au jeu.

\- Oui, c'est rien du tout, juste un petit virus qui empêchait le bon fonctionnement. J'ai rajouté de la RAM et mis à jour son système informatique pour qu'il marche mieux.

\- Je te remercie Felicity.

POV Laurel

J'ai toujours des sentiments pour Oliver même lorsque j'étais avec Tommy. Quand Tommy est mort, j'en ai voulu à la terre entière puis les semaines ont passé et j'ai fait mon deuil. J'aimais Tommy, mais même si j'étais anéantie par sa mort, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti en apprenant la mort d'Oliver. Ressentant toujours quelque chose de fort pour Oliver, je souhaite renouer avec lui, après tout, on a passé une nuit ensemble quelques semaines après son retour, donc il doit encore ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Je tente plusieurs approches, mais il me repousse à chaque fois me surprenant. Je lui demande alors s'il voit quelqu'un, ce qui expliquerait son attitude.

\- Laurel, je ne vois personne, mais mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un, je suis fou amoureux d'une femme et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle, donc de ce fait, je préfère rester seul.

Sa réponse me surprend, je sais qu'il a eu des aventures avec quelques femmes à son retour qui n'ont pas duré très longtemps, mais là, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui me dise cela. Quand je lui demande de qui il s'agit, il me dit que ça ne me regarde pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de réenchaîner qu'une voix féminine se fait entendre. Je lève les yeux et je vois une femme blonde dans les escaliers, habillée simplement. Je me souviens d'elle, c'est l'assistante d'Oliver, mais que fait-elle ici. C'est alors que je vois le regard qu'Oliver pose sur elle et là, je comprends que la femme qu'il mentionnait il y a peu n'est d'autre que Felicity. Jamais, non jamais il m'a regardé ainsi. Á moins d'être aveugle, il est clair que le regard qu'Oliver pose sur elle est un regard amoureux. Il n'y a pas que le regard d'Oliver qui ne trompe pas, celui de Felicity est identique. Je prends conscience que je n'ai plus aucune chance avec Ollie, néanmoins, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a évoqué le fait qu'il ne pourra jamais être avec elle ! Je suis jalouse, mais j'adore Ollie et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre son amitié qui m'est précieuse, alors je ne me mettrais pas entre eux.

Voyant l'électricité qu'il y a entre eux, je me doute que je suis de trop, je cherche alors une excuse pour prendre congé quand mon portable se met à sonner. Je décroche et c'est mon père qui me demande si je suis libre pour déjeuner ce midi, cette invitation ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

\- Je vais devoir y aller Ollie, mon père désire me voir.

\- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompue ?

 _Lui souriant_ \- Pas du tout Felicity, j'allais partir de toute façon !

\- Je te raccompagne à ta voiture.

\- Merci Ollie. Á bientôt Felicity

\- Au revoir Laurel.

Une fois devant le Manoir, Laurel déverrouilla la porte de sa voiture et se tourna vers Oliver.

\- C'est elle n'est-ce pas, la femme que tu aimes !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- Á d'autre Ollie, je te connais depuis des années et je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé quand elle descendait les marches.

 _Soupirant_ \- C'est compliqué

Á ce que venait de dire Oliver, Laurel éclata de rire.

\- Si un jour, on m'avait dit qu'Oliver Queen trouverait compliqué de s'engager avec une femme pour qu'il éprouve quelque chose de fort, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Oliver soupira de nouveau ne pouvant pas lui dire qu'en réalité, il était Arrow et donc que la jeune femme pouvait être en danger à cause de lui.

\- En plus, rien ne prouve qu'elle éprouve quoique ce soit pour moi.

\- Tu veux que je te dise Ollie, tu es un idiot et aveugle par-dessus le marché. Elle t'aime, ça crève les yeux. Lance toi et ne fait pas le con avec elle.

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra laissant Oliver seul devant l'entrée du Manoir perdu dans ses pensées.

POV Oliver

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux surtout pas faire souffrir Felicity même si je sais qu'elle ne m'a jamais jugée sur mon passé peu glorieux. C'est d'ailleurs en partie sa manière d'être qui a fait que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, car oui, j'arrive enfin à me le dire à moi-même que je l'aime. Mais j'ai peur, oui, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir lui apporté ce qu'elle désire. Je n'ai même pas été capable d'empêcher son enlèvement et ce qu'elle a subi, alors suis-je digne d'être son petit ami ? Diggle, ma mère, Thea et même Laurel ont compris à la seconde où ils nous ont vus ensemble que j'étais fou d'elle. Mais malgré cela, je ne veux pas aller trop vite avec elle, pourtant, quand je suis avec elle ou quand je pense à elle comme tout à l'heure, je perds tous mes moyens, même mon corps réagit au désir que j'éprouve pour elle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, dehors perdu dans mes pensées, j'en sors quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Oliver ?

Je me retourne et fais face à Felicity qui a l'air inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va, et toi ?

\- Moi ça va enfin au vu des circonstances, on va dire que ça va, mais toi, tu es dehors depuis un moment tout seul, alors je …

Je l'interromps en posa ma main sur sa joue, elle est tellement mignonne et adorable quand elle s'inquiète.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul.

\- Je comprends, je sais que tu as parfois besoin de solitude, mais … Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Je sais, mais si j'étais arrivé plus rapidement tu …

\- Ne dit pas ça Oliver, tu es arrivé à temps. Ok, il m'a violé, mais … Il ne … Il n'y a pas eu pénétration et pour ça, je te remercierais jamais assez je … Je n'aurais pas supporté si …

Oliver la prise dans ses bras, la serra contre lui.

\- Je l'aurais tué s'il avait osé, je regrette déjà de ne pas l'avoir tué.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme cela, tu n'es pas un tueur Oliver.

\- Je sais, mais je deviens fou dès qu'on s'en prend à toi.

Felicity rougit aux paroles d'Oliver, heureusement qu'elle était dans ses bras, sinon, elle aurait été mal à l'aise s'il la regardait. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver s'écarte d'elle à regret. Il savait que s'il l'a gardé ainsi contre lui, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler.

\- Un petit déjeuner, ça te dit ?

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Oliver invita la jeune femme à entrer la première et referma la porte du Manoir derrière lui.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre 7 avec au programme beaucoup de Olicity. Alors à votre avis, Oliver va-t-il enfin se bouger les fesses et avouer ses sentiments à Felicity ?**

 **Á vos claviers pour review et avis.**

 **Pour info, le chapitre 8 est boucler, le 9 quasi-fini et une autre idée m'est venue, donc cette fic va s'allonger un peu. Elle qui devait être courte au départ, elle devient de plus en plus longue ^^**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**

 **PS: Je réponds aux précédentes Reviews rapidement**


	8. Le calme avant la tempête

**Voici le chapitre 08 de cette fic, comme l'indique le titre, l'action va être de nouveau au rendez-vous dans le chapitre 09. Comme on voit que très peu l'intérieur du Manoir Queen dans les épisodes de la S1 et S2, j'ai un peu inventé.**

 **Une fois encore, je coupe le chapitre en deux qui devait être deux fois plus long.**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - Le calme avant la tempête**

Une fois dans la cuisine, Oliver commença par faire un Latté à Felicity, il savait qu'elle adorait de type de café, en même temps, il mit la cafetière en route pour se préparer un café noir corsé vu qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort pour commencer la journée même si elle était déjà bien entamée.

\- Oliver bonjour mon garçon.

 _Se retournant_ \- Bonjour Raisa.

Raisa regarda la jeune femme blonde assise sur un tabouret de la cuisine et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous allez mieux ?

\- Bonjour, je vous en prie appelez-moi Felicity et oui, ça va un peu mieux.

\- Ah, je suis certaine que c'est grâce aux bienfaits des légumes frais et des fruits. J'ai toujours dit qu'une bonne soupe de légumes était le meilleur des remèdes.

\- C'est vous qui avez cuisinier cette soupe ?

\- Oui, ma petite demoiselle, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ?

\- Elle était délicieuse, merci.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est un plaisir de cuisinier dans cette maison, car tous apprécient la bonne cuisine. Si vous souhaitez quoique se soit, n'hésiter pas surtout, je serais enchanté de faire votre plat préféré !

\- Merci !

\- Merci à toi Raisa, merci pour Felicity.

\- De rien, mon grand.

Raisa allait se retirer quand Felicity l'appela.

\- Oh s'il vous plaît ?

\- Appelez-moi Raisa et que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je … Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici, mais …

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais simplement vous préciser que j'étais allergique aux noix.

\- D'accord, c'est noté, donc pas de plat avec des noix pour la demoiselle.

La gouvernante prit congé et Oliver regarda sa tendre amie.

\- Que prends-tu au petit-déjeuner avec ton latté ?

\- Des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable.

Oliver sourit, car c'était la même chose qu'il prenait également.

\- Alors pancakes pour tout le monde !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre comme moi si tu n'aimes pas !

\- Tu rigoles, j'adore ça.

Felicity lui sourit, heureuse de partager un point commun avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Durant le petit-déjeuner qu'ils partageaient, Oliver et Felicity parlaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Felicity se souvienne des dires d'Oliver à l'entrée du Manoir.

\- Au fait Oliver ?

\- Oui !

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

 _Lui souriant_ \- Tout ce que tu voudras !

\- Je voudrais savoir comment tu avais fait pour me retrouver après mon enlèvement.

POV Oliver

Après avoir discuté un peu avec Laurel, Felicity me rejoint et après lui avoir fait part que je deviens fou dès que l'on s'en prend à elle et après l'avoir une nouvelle fois serrée dans mes bras, je lui propose un petit-déjeuner. Je suis heureux de constater qu'elle et moi, nous ayons un autre point commun, à savoir prendre des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable au petit-déjeuner. Je suis heureux de partager ce moment avec elle, oui, je suis vraiment très heureux. Au bout d'un moment, elle me demande comment j'ai fait pour la retrouver et je ferme les yeux quelques instants, me rappelant dans l'état que j'étais, quand Digg cherchait désespérément un indice. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je croise son regard dans lequel j'aime si souvent me perdre et là, mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle lui faisant face, je pose ma main sur son épaule, laissant mon pouce le lui caresser, avant de lui répondre.

\- Je tournais comme un lion en cage au Verdant, pendant que Digg cherchait le moindre indice et j'ai cru devenir fou quand il m'a dit que même l'ARGUS ne trouvait rien.

\- Comment as-tu su où je me trouvais alors, si même l'ARGUS ne trouvait rien ?

Oliver la regarda intensément et laissa ses yeux descendre au niveau de son cou et regarda le pendentif avant de le toucher, geste qui surprit Felicity.

\- Grâce au cadeau que je t'ai fait lors de ton précédent anniversaire.

Felicity comprend alors où il veut en venir.

\- Tu veux dire que … ?

\- Oui, j'y ai mis un traceur au cas où il … Il t'arriverait quelque chose. Heureusement que tu le portais encore.

\- Je ne m'en sépare jamais Oliver, c'est le bien le plus précieux que je possède et la plus belle chose que l'on m'a offerte jusqu'à maintenant.

Oliver laisse alors son doigt caresser l'objet et plonge son regard dans celui de Felicity avant de laisser son cœur parler.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que … Ce que je serais devenu si … S'il te serait arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Je crois que … Je les aurais fait souffrir et que je les aurais torturés comme jamais je n'ai torturé personne.

\- Oliver, je n'aime pas t'entendre parler ainsi, tu n'es pas un tueur et tu n'es pas un être violent.

\- Lorsque l'on te fait du mal, je ne me contrôle plus.

POV Felicity

Jamais, non jamais je ne me sépare du présent qu'Oliver m'a offert, il m'est tellement précieux, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Je sais que je ne peux pas avoir l'homme que j'aime auprès de moi, mais rien que d'avoir sur ma peau quelque chose qu'il a faite de ses mains, cela ma suffit. C'est comme s'il était auprès de moi en permanence. Ce qu'il me dit me rend heureuse, car jamais, non jamais personne n'a fait ce qu'il fait pour moi. Moi qui suis si banale, qui n'a rien à voir avec Laurel ou avec les autres femmes avec lesquelles il a pu avoir une relation, l'entendre me dire qu'il ne se contrôle plus quand on me fait du mal me rend vraiment heureuse, si bien que mon cœur bat la chamade comme jamais. Pourtant, il ne faut pas que je me fasse de fausse idée, lui et moi est voué à l'échec et cela est douloureux rien que d'y penser.

Oliver l'a vit perdu dans ses pensées, laisse alors sa main se poser sur sa joue qu'il caresse doucement

\- Felicity !?

Je sors de mes pensées au son de sa voix et je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, lorsque je sens sa main sur ma joue avant de croiser son regard qui me déstabilise, tellement il est intense.

\- Oliver … !?

\- Tu as la peau si douce …

Felicity est estomaquée par les dires d'Oliver, jamais, non jamais il s'est montré si démonstratif envers elle. Voyant qu'elle ne se recule pas, Oliver penche doucement son visage vers le sien et stoppe à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres laissant à Felicity le soin de tout arrêter. Voyant qu'elle ne fait rien pour l'arrêter, la voir au contraire fermer les yeux fait comprendre à Oliver qu'elle lui laisse carte blanche. Il passe alors une main dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui et effleure ces lèvres, prêt à l'embrasser pour la seconde fois.

\- Miam miam, ça sent super bon ici ! _Voyant la scène_ Oups, désolé !

Oliver s'écarte de Felicity à regret et jette un regard noir à sa sœur en se demandant si elle ne le fait pas exprès. L'instant magique étant brisé, il fait malgré tout un petit sourire à Felicity.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Thea ?

\- Bah comme toi cher grand frère, prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre Roy.

Oliver ne répondit rien à sa sœur, mais en avait marre d'être dérangé, cela faisait la seconde fois que Thea le dérangeait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfin se dévoiler à Felicity. Et une fois de plus l'instant magique entre lui et son informaticienne préférée était brisé. Il finit par terminer de s'occuper de la cuisson des pancakes, et une fois cela fait, il entreprit de servir à Felicity son Latté et posa à côté une assiette contenant trois pancakes et la bouteille de sirop d'érable.

\- Je te laisse te servir, ne sachant pas comment tu procèdes.

\- Merci Oliver.

POV Thea

Bien que Felicity m'ait dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre elle et mon frère vu que selon elle, Ollie la considère que comme une amie, je vois bien que l'un comme l'autre sont deux parfaits idiots. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à deux adolescents qui ont eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre et qui ne savent pas comment s'y prendre n'ayant jamais eu la moindre relation amoureuse. Franchement, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe entre eux. D'ailleurs, j'ai intérêt à prendre rapidement mon petit-déjeuner et à rentrer le plus tard possible dans la nuit si je ne veux pas servir de punching ball à Oliver, car deux regards limitent assassins dans la même journée, c'est déjà trop pour moi.

POV Felicity

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, il y a encore quelques jours, Oliver et moi, nous étions que des amis, d'excellents amis même, même si nous étions quelque peu en froid et mon enlèvement a suffi à transformer Oliver en quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'a jamais été si démonstratif envers moi, il est tellement tendre et tactile avec moi, que j'en viens à me dire que ça doit être tellement agréable d'être sa petite amie. Tout à l'heure dans le lit, il m'a surpris lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé au-dessus de moi, mais je n'ai pas eu peur comme je le pensais, car je sais qu'Oliver ne me fera jamais le moindre mal, enfin physiquement, je veux dire. Je me rends compte que si Thea ne serait pas arrivé, il m'aurait embrassé. Pourtant, mon esprit ne cesse de me mettre en garde de ne pas flancher, car une fois que toute cette histoire sera réglée, la chute risque d'être douloureuse, mais en même temps, mon cœur me dit de me laisser aller … Mais j'ai peur, oui, j'ai peur qu'Oliver s'éloigne de moi à nouveau une fois que j'irais mieux. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre constamment au Manoir, mais j'ai peur que cela entraîne la fin de ce que lui et moi partageons en ce moment.

Le petit-déjeuner se passe en silence et Thea déjeuna rapidement tout en évitant de croiser le regard de son frère sachant qu'il lui en voulait un peu. Lorsque le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme se fit entendre, Oliver sut qu'il était enfin seul avec Felicity. Pour combien de temps, difficile à dire !

L'un comme l'autre avaient fini de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, mais profité du silence pour réfléchir un peu à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille. Oliver se leva pour mettre les mugs, assiette et couverts au lave-vaisselle et fit face à Felicity qui s'était levée elle aussi.

\- Alors ce petit-déjeuner t'a plu ?

\- Oui, les pancakes étaient délicieux. J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner.

\- Je ne suis pas un chef français, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien. Sir l'île, c'était soit mangé cru ou froid.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, ces cinq années passées en enfer m'auront au moins changé et appris certaines choses. Si tu aimes les pâtes, je peux t'en préparer pour ce midi si ça te tente, Thea m'a souvent dit que mes pâtes étaient délicieuses.

\- Tu fais aussi des sauces ?

\- Sans me vanter, avec des légumes frais et quelques épices, je peux faire une sauce comestible !

Le dernier mot fit rire Felicity.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir l'invitation.

\- C'est noté mademoiselle, pour ce midi, je vous prépare mes pâtes avec une sauce provençale.

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Et j'ai hâte.

\- Á propos, que souhaites-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Moi pas grand-chose, mais toi, tu devrais aller à Queen Consolidated Oliver.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ma mère y est justement au moment où je te parle.

\- Mais ta présence va être mal perçue, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, tu avais une réunion importante avec un investisseur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère saura bien gérer la situation.

\- Peut-être, mais j'en connais une qui va voir rouge de ne pas te voir !

POV Oliver

Lorsque Thea s'en va, je me retrouve enfin seul avec Felicity et on se met à discuter de cuisine. Et je lui promets de faire le cuisinier pour elle ce midi ou même quand elle le désire, car sans être un grand chef, je me débrouille assez bien. Puis, alors que je lui demande ce qu'elle souhaite faire aujourd'hui, elle me dit que je devrais être à QC. Heureusement que ma mère a eu la gentillesse de prendre ma place pour aujourd'hui, car il était nullement question que je laisse Felicity seule aujourd'hui. C'est alors qu'elle me dit

\- Peut-être, mais j'en connais une qui va voir rouge de ne pas te voir !

Je vois très bien de qui elle veut parler et je lui fais savoir.

\- Je me fiche pas mal de la réaction d'Isabel, en tant que PDG, j'ai le droit de m'octroyer une journée où plus de repos que cela lui plaise ou non !

\- Pourtant, tu ne te fichais pas d'elle, cette fameuse nuit en Russie !

Je pousse un profond soupir, car je sais qu'elle m'en veut toujours d'avoir couché avec Isabel, et je suis en colère contre moi-même d'avoir fait souffrir Felicity, son visage lorsqu'elle l'a découvert et la discussion que l'on a eue à l'entreprise m'a fait comprendre à quel point j'avais été un véritable salop. Je comble la distance qui nous sépare et la serre dans mes bras.

\- Si tu savais à quel point, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir … Si c'était à refaire, si je pouvais remonter le temps, je … J'irais me coucher illico sans passer par ce maudit bar.

Humant le parfum de sa peau si douce, j'y dépose un léger baiser dans son cou avant de continuer.

\- Je suis désolé Felicity ...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Oliver, tu es un homme après tout et … Je peux comprendre qu'un homme à des pulsions auxquelles il ne peut pas lutter.

Oliver s'écarta un peu d'elle a regret, mais la garda dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis un pauvre imbécile qui ne te mérite pas, pas après t'avoir fait endurer une telle souffrance.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs Oliver et on apprend de nos erreurs. Je sais que tu regrettes et c'est à moi de m'excuser.

Oliver l'interrogea du regard ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, alors elle poursuivit.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te faire une telle scène de jalousie alors que … Alors que l'on est que des amis. Ce n'est pas comme-ci on était ensemble ou marié.

Marié, ce mot résonnait dans l'esprit d'Oliver et il se voyait bien dans quelques années, marié à la seule et unique femme qu'il aimait.

\- On n'a peut-être pas ce genre de relation, mais tu comptes énormément pour moi Felicity et je ne souhaite pas te faire souffrir davantage, tu ne mérites pas cela.

Felicity se défit de l'étreinte d'Oliver ce qui attrista ce dernier, mais ne fit rien pour la retenir, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

\- Tu n'as pas t'en faire pour si peu Oliver, après tout, c'est déjà un miracle qu'une fille aussi banale que moi fasse partie de ton entourage.

\- Felicity …

\- Et rassure-toi, je ne compte pas t'ennuyer très longtemps, demain, je rentre chez moi et je vais quitter Starling City pendant quelque temps.

POV Oliver

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient de me dire. N'a-t-elle pas compris à quel point elle compte pour moi, n'a-t-elle pas compris que je souhaite qu'une chose, là protéger et que je m'en veux de ce qui lui est arrivé, que je m'en veux de ne rien avoir remarqué. Il est nullement question que je la laisse s'éloigner et il est absolument hors de question que je la laisse partir loin de moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment encore prêt à lui dire ce que je ressens, mais si elle m'accorde encore un peu de temps, peut-être que je lui ouvrirais mon cœur. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'éloigner de moi davantage, je prends sa main dans la mienne et la ramène contre mon torse en l'enlaça, laissant mes mains se refermer dans son dos.

\- Felicity, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es une fille banale, car pour moi, tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es aussi importante que ma sœur si ce n'est plus.

\- Mais regarde-moi Oliver, je ne suis même pas capable de me défendre toute seule, je n'ai pas de poitrine avantageuse comme bon nombre de femmes. Je le vois bien lors des Galas qui ont lieu à Queen Consolidated qu'il y a des femmes bien plus jolies que moi. Il leur suffit de mettre un décolleté plongeant pour avoir tous les hommes de Starling à leurs pieds, sans compter que …

Oliver la fit taire en posant son index sur ces lèvres.

\- Arrête d'être négative. Pour moi, tu es une femme ravissante et c'est tout ce qui compte. Qu'importe ce que Rochev pense de toi, qu'importe ce que les gens diront de toi, tu es une femme qui plaît à de nombreux hommes. Il suffit de voir comment certains te regardent lors des Galas donnés à Queen Consolidated.

\- Ils me regardaient probablement en se demandant ce qu'une femme comme moi fait ici !

\- Au contraire, ils te regardaient avec envie. Comme tout homme normalement constitué ayant envie de passer une nuit avec une femme.

\- Et toi ?

Oliver fut pris au dépourvue aux dires de Felicity. Il ne savait quoi lui dire. Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ou bien, lui mentir une nouvelle fois. Sans lui dire ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle, il finit par lui dire

\- Si l'on se serait rencontré avant le naufrage du Gambit, il est clair que j'aurais tout fait pour avoir le plaisir de passer une nuit avec toi.

POV Felicity

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai la chance d'être si proche d'Oliver alors que je me trouve si banal. Ce que me dit Oliver comme quoi je suis une femme ravissante me fait chaud au cœur, surtout venant de l'homme que j'aime en secret. Quand il me dit que lors des Galas donnés par Queen Consolidated, les hommes me regardaient en espérant me mettre dans leur lit, je lui demande ce qu'il en est de lui et sa réponse me déstabilise complètement. Savoir que si nous nous étions rencontrés avant le naufrage, il aurait tout tenté pour passer une nuit avec moi. Ayant envie d'en savoir plus, je me décide à lui poser la question.

\- Et au jour d'aujourd'hui ? Quand est-il ?

Oliver lui sourit et l'ayant toujours dans ses bras, l'embrassa longuement son front.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je tenterais de te séduire.

\- Mais on se connaît, donc de ce fait, tu ne tentes rien envers moi, c'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas agir de cette manière avec toi, tu mérites mieux qu'une simple histoire de sexe.

Felicity ne savait plus trop quoi penser, que voulait-il lui dire ? Que devait-elle comprendre ? Est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait prendre son temps avec elle plutôt que de foncer ? Où voulait-il lui dire qu'ils n'y auraient jamais rien entre eux ? Elle ne savait pas et le fait qu'Oliver ne lui dise pas clairement ce qu'il pensait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

POV Oliver

J'espérais qu'avec ces quelques phrases, elle comprendrait ce que je souhaitais lui dire. En clair, je voulais prendre mon temps avec elle et pas me précipiter. Pas que je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments, non, mais je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Comme je lui avais dit, elle méritait mieux qu'une simple histoire de sexe à la va-vite. C'est vrai que si je l'avais connu avant le naufrage, j'aurais certainement tenté de la séduire pour la mettre dans mon lit, mais je lui aurais brisé le cœur comme beaucoup de femmes. Alors aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus être ce con qui jouait avec le cœur et le sentiment des femmes autrefois. Ne souhaitant pas trop approfondir cette discussion, je lui reposai celle du début de la discussion.

\- Bon sinon, que souhaites-tu faire aujourd'hui. Tu veux aller quelque part où tu préfères restait ici ?

POV Felicity

Je comprends qu'Oliver ne souhaite pas s'étendre davantage. Néanmoins, même si j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi, je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'il y a entre nous, cette confiance et cette amitié. Il est tellement tactile et tendre avec moi depuis qu'il m'a retrouvé que même si l'amour que je ressens pour lui est à sens unique, je suis prête à me contenter uniquement de cela, même si à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou ou sur le front, cela me fait souffrir.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère rester ici.

\- Pas de souci. Dans ce cas-là, j'ai une petite surprise qui je pense va te plaire.

\- Une surprise ?

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Tout à fait, viens avec moi.

Oliver lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le salon, enfin l'un des salons du Manoir qui ressemblait plus à une salle de cinéma privé avec un immense canapé d'angle en tissus rouge et un immense écran plasma accroché au mur. En dessus de ce dernier se trouver un meuble en bois et un Home Cinéma se trouver dessus.

\- Je sais que tu es une grande fan de la série Docteur Who, donc que dirais-tu de voir la nouvelle saison en avant-première ?

\- Comment peux-tu déjà l'avoir, elle n'est pas encore sortie !

\- Sur les chaînes publiques non, mais sur les chaînes payantes avec un abonnement comme Netflix si. On est abonné depuis quelque temps enfin ma sœur surtout, moi, je ne regarde pas trop la TV. Alors installe-toi, je m'occupe du reste.

Pendant qu'Oliver mettait sous tension ce qu'il fallait, Felicity s'installa sur le canapé et attendit qu'Oliver la rejoigne, chose qu'il fit rapidement. Alors que le second épisode débuté, Felicity s'installa plus confortablement et laissa ses jambes reposer sur le canapé. Au bout d'un long moment, Oliver sentit quelque chose sur son épaule et vit qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Felicity et qu'elle s'était endormie.

POV Oliver

Je sais qu'elle est fan de Doctor Who, moi, je ne suis pas trop TV, mais si cela me permet de passer du temps avec Felicity, peu importe. Au bout d'un moment, je sens quelque chose contre mon épaule et je vois qu'il s'agit de ma belle qui s'est endormie. Afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise pour se reposer, le l'allonge doucement sans qu'elle se réveille et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Elle bouge légèrement, mais ne se réveille pas. Je lui remets une mèche de cheveux qui lui barre son visage et la regarde dormir, elle est tellement mignonne quand elle dort ainsi, elle a l'air si paisible. Sa lente respiration m'apaise si bien que je sombre à mon tour dans le sommeil. Plus tard, j'entendant mon prénom comme une supplication, je me réveille et je vois que Felicity gémir et m'appeler.

\- Oliver … Aide-moi … Oliver …

Je comprends alors qu'elle est en train de faire un cauchemar. Je serre sa main dans la mienne et lui caresse doucement sa joue de ma main libre et lui murmure tendrement.

\- Chut … Ne crains rien Felicity … Je suis là, près de toi … Je ne quitte plus, jamais … Je t'aime …

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et je reste éveillé afin de la rassurer si besoin. Ma présence à ses côtés la rassure je pense, puisqu'elle dort paisiblement. Je lui ai enfin dit, même si elle dort, je lui ai enfin dit que je l'aimais, maintenant il me reste plus qu'à le lui dire une seconde fois lorsqu'elle cette fois-ci elle sera réveillée. Quelques heures plus tard, je souris en la voyant bouger et tourner la tête, je me doute que son réveil est proche.

POV Felicity

Je suis là, assise sur ce canapé d'angle à regarder la nouvelle saison de Doctor Who avec comme compagnie, Oliver qui est là prêt de moi. Je vois bien que ça ne l'intéresse pas, mais il ne dit rien et se contente de rester à mes côtés. Il est vraiment adorable, quand je pense que les journalistes disaient du mal de lui à une époque. Bon OK, il n'était pas l'homme idéal avant mais, je sais au fond de moi que ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, n'est qu'une facette de sa personnalité qui était enfouie en lui. Je pense que j'ai dû m'endormir, vu que je suis dans une position allongée, je n'ai même pas senti Oliver me porter, mais je sais qu'il est resté auprès de moi, à un moment donné, j'ai senti sa main serrée la mienne et l'autre ma joue, je pense que j'ai dû faire un cauchemar, car j'ai entendu la voix d'Oliver me rassurer, pourtant quelque chose me chiffonne. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je souhaite tellement entendre ses mots, que mon subconscient a dû me faire rêver. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais je sens une présence rassurante auprès de moi et je sais qu'il s'agit d'Oliver. Je tourne la tête doucement sur le côté et ouvre lentement les yeux pensant rencontrer l'intérieur de la chambre où les yeux océan d'Oliver, mais au lieu de cela, je me retrouve face à du tissu, plus exactement à du jean. En sachant ce que cache ce jean, je rougis de plus belle. En effet, ma tête se trouve face à l'entrejambe d'Oliver et rien que d'imaginer Oliver nu sans le vouloir, mon cœur s'emballait.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et lève les yeux rencontrant ceux d'Oliver.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

\- Tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule et ne voulant pas te réveiller si je te soulevais dans mes bras pour te conduire à ta chambre, j'ai préféré te mettre dans une position plus agréable pour que tu puisses dormir un peu.

\- Alors depuis tout à l'heure, tu … Tu n'as pas bougé ?

 _Lui souriant_ \- Non, je suis resté auprès de toi.

\- Merci Oliver.

J'ai toujours la tête sur les cuisses d'Oliver et une fois encore, on est perdu dans le regard de l'autre, un regard qui dit bien plus que des mots. Les minutes défilent sans que n'y ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougions jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une porte qui se referme nous sortent de notre bulle.

\- Oliver, je suis rentrée !

La voix de Moira se matérialise et je suis loin d'imaginer ce qui va se produire.

POV Moira

Sachant que mademoiselle Smoak avait besoin de se reposer et de la présence d'Oliver a ses côtés, je décide de le remplacer à l'entreprise aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, je me demande comment Oliver fait pour travailler avec Isabel Rochev qui est décidément peu compréhensible. J'avais à peine mis les pieds dans l'ancien bureau de Robert, puis celui de Walter, qui est à présent celui d'Oliver que cette jeune femme m'a sauté dessus en me demandant la raison de l'absence d'Oliver. Ma réponse comme quoi en tant que PDG, il n'avait pas à lui demander la permission pour prendre une journée de congé d'ordre personnel, la remise à sa place. Après la réunion, je décide de rentrer au Manoir afin de savoir comment se porte Mademoiselle Smoak. Je pourrais l'appeler bien sûr, mais je ne souhaite pas l'ennuyer surtout si elle se repose. Une fois arrivé au Manoir, je fais savoir à Oliver que je suis rentrée et n'entendant rien, je me dirige vers le salon et ce que je vois me fait sourire.

Alors que Felicity est toujours dans une position allongée et sa tête reposant sur les cuisses d'Oliver, en voyant Moira arrivé, elle est gênée et se redresse brusquement, se levant du canapé.

\- Madame Queen, bon … Bonjour !

POV Oliver

Lorsque Felicity se réveille, je vois bien qu'elle est gênée de se retrouver face à mon entrejambe, cela prouve que je lui fais de l'effet et cela me rend heureux même si sais depuis un certain temps, que je ne lui étais pas indifférent. Une fois de plus on est perdu dans le regard de l'autre et une fois encore, je m'imagine un futur avec elle. La voix de ma mère se manifeste, mais je n'y prête guère attention, seule Felicity compte à cet instant, mais lorsque ma mère arrive dans le salon et nous voient dans cette position, je la vois sourire. Une chose se produit à laquelle je ne m'y attends pas, c'est la réaction de Felicity qui se lève brutalement, saluant ma mère et je la vois grimacer. Inquiet, je me lève pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Felicity est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui c'est juste que …

\- Dis-moi ? _Dit-il en posant sa main tendrement sur son bras_

\- Ma blessure à ma cuisse me fait mal.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever si brutalement, ta blessure n'est pas encore cicatrisée malgré les points de suture que je t'ai fait.

\- Oliver …

 _L'interrompant_ \- Maman, cela ne te dérange pas que l'on se voit après, je dois regarder si la blessure de Felicity ne s'est pas rouverte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, j'étais rentrée pour voir comment Mademoiselle Smoak se portait et pour déjeuner avec vous.

Je souris à ma mère et pose ma main dans le dos de Felicity pour l'entraîner avec moi vers la sortie, mais je vois qu'elle a des difficultés à marcher à cause de sa blessure. Ne voulant pas la faire souffrir davantage, je la soulève dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée sous un petit cri de surprise de la part de Felicity et sous le regard amusé de ma mère.

\- Oliver !?

\- Je vois bien que tu as mal, alors laisse-moi te porter jusque dans la chambre.

Elle ne répond pas et a ma grande surprise, elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Voulant profiter de cet instant de l'avoir une nouvelle fois contre moi, je sors du salon et m'engage vers les escaliers en les montants doucement. Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Felicity se fait trop rapidement à mon goût. Une fois dans la chambre, je l'installe doucement sur le lit.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide pour retirer ton pantalon.

\- Non ça va aller !

Elle tente de se mettre debout, mais grimace de douleur.

\- Reste assit, je vais t'aider.

\- Pardon Oliver. Pardon d'être un fardeau.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Felicity, tu m'as souvent soignée et veillé lorsque j'étais blessé comme lorsque je me suis dévoilée à toi, alors ne soit pas désolé. Je te laisse déboutonner ton pantalon.

Une fois cela fait, Oliver se permit de faire glisser le pantalon que portait Felicity en essayant de ne pas être trop mal à l'aise. Une fois cela fait, il lui demande de s'allonger et regarda la blessure de la jeune femme.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, un point de suture à sauter. Je n'ai pas le nécessaire ici, donc il faut que tu fasses attention.

\- C'est embêtant ?

\- Oui et non, il faut juste que tu fasses attention pour ne pas que la blessure se rouvre.

\- J'ai eu peur de la réaction de ta mère quand elle est arrivée dans le salon et qu'elle m'a vu. D'ailleurs à ce propos, est-ce que tu t'es aperçu de ce que tu as dit devant-elle ?

\- Elle sait que je suis Arrow !

\- Quoi, mais … Mais comment ça ?

\- Elle me l'a dit elle-même hier, elle a des doutes depuis longtemps.

\- En même temps, Arrow est apparu après ton retour.

\- Elle a fait le rapprochement de cette manière.

\- Encore des excuses ridicules en moins à dire.

Oliver sourit aux dires de la jeune femme, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les mensonges de toute façon.

\- Est-ce que Thea t'a prêté des robes ou des jupes ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est plus simple pour ta blessure et puis le tissu du jean risque de te faire mal même avec un pansement.

\- Oui, elles sont dans l'armoire.

\- OK, ne bouge pas, j'y vais.

\- Il y a une robe rouge, je crois.

\- Je croyais que le vert était ta couleur préférée !? _Dit-il taquin_

\- C'est vrai que j'aime bien le vert, mais j'aime bien le rouge aussi.

\- Et cette couleur te va à ravir !

Étant de dos, Oliver ne vit pas Felicity rougir une nouvelle fois devant son compliment. Oliver posa ladite robe rouge au bout du lit et lui sourit.

\- Je vais te laisser le temps que tu te changes.

\- Tu peux rester, je vais me changer dans la salle de bains.

La demande de Felicity surprend Oliver, mais d'un signe de tête, il lui fait savoir que oui, il reste ici à l'attendre. Il n'attendu que quelques minutes, avant de voir Felicity ressortir de la salle de bains se dirigeant vers lui avant de lui demander timidement.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à remonter la fermeture éclair de ma robe s'il te plaît ? Comme la robe est neuve, elle fait des siennes.

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Bien-sûr !

Felicity se mit dos à lui, ramenant sa chevelure blonde sur son épaule droite afin qu'Oliver puisse remonter la fermeture. Revoir ainsi sa peau nue lui fit ressentir la même envie que ce matin dans la salle de bains, il se sentait devenir dur dans la région du bas-ventre en revoyant son corps nu et tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais cette proximité n'arranger pas les choses. Une fois qu'Oliver eut fini de remonter la fermeture éclair de la robe, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouger. Felicity frissonnait lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Oliver sur sa nuque et cela eut raison de la dernière barrière qu'il avait dressée.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, et même se contrôler, Oliver posa ses lèvres sur la nuque dégagée de Felicity qui poussa un léger soupir d'aise, il laisse alors son torse se coller contre son dos.

POV Felicity

Oliver est vraiment adorable. Je savais qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, mais il agit avec tellement de gentillesse avec moi que j'en viens à fantasmer ce que cela serait si j'étais en couple avec lui. J'envie Laurel et les autres femmes qui ont eu la chance de partager sa vie durant quelque temps, car vue comment il agit avec moi, j'ose imaginer qu'il doit être l'amant que toutes femmes rêves d'avoir.

Après qu'il ait regardé ma blessure, il va me chercher une robe pour éviter que le tissu du jean irrite ma peau. Une fois encore, il me complimente en me disant que la cpuleur rouge me va à ravir. Il me tend la robe et me dit qu'il va me laisser me changer et sans savoir pourquoi, je lui dis qu'il peut rester ce qui le surprend également.

Je me change dans la salle de bains et je peine malheureusement à fermer la robe que Thea m'a prêtée. Je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit que tout était neuf et jamais porté cela doit être la raison pour laquelle cette fichue fermeture refuse de se fermer. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de demander à Oliver de rester. Je sors de la salle de bains et faisant attention à ce que la robe ne glisse pas et m'approche d'Oliver en lui demandant s'il peut m'aider. Et sa réponse est immédiatement. Je me mets alors dos à lui et ramène mes cheveux sur mon épaule droite afin qu'il puisse m'aider. Ses doigts frôlant ma peau me firent frissonner légèrement, mais je pense qu'Oliver n'a pas remarqué ma gêne et remonte la fermeture de ma robe. Une fois cela fait, je reste immobile, mais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me fait frissonner de nouveau et là, sans que je m'y attende, Oliver pose ses lèvres sur ma nuque qui me fait soupirer d'aise devant la douceur du baiser. Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est lorsqu'il colle son torse contre mon dos et que je sens sa virilité contre mes fesses.

 _Á elle-même_ \- Je rêve, oui, c'est ça, je dois être en plein rêve, pourtant, je sens bel et bien la virilité d'Oliver contre mes fesses. Est-ce que je dois me sentir heureuse de faire cet effet-là à l'homme le plus convoité de Starling, Oliver Queen. Dois-je me sentir combler qu'une fille aussi banale que moi, donne une érection à Oliver ? Á cet homme que j'aime en secret !

Mon cœur se met à battre encore plus vite que lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé au-dessus de moi sur cette île maudite de Lian Yu.

\- Felicity … Je …

POV Oliver

Je suis sûr qu'elle a senti l'effet qu'elle me faisait, car oui Felicity me fait un tel effet, que rien le fait de revoir sa peau nue, me fait repenser à la vision de son corps complètement nu sur ce lit et me fait entrer en érection. Je n'ai pas résisté à poser mes lèvres sur cette peau si douce, et je ne veux plus résister à ce désir que je ressens pour elle. Il a fallu qui lui arrive cette horreur pour que je prenne conscience de mes sentiments pour elle. J'ai enfin compris qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'une femme dans ma vie et c'est femme c'est elle, je ne désire qu'elle. Collé ainsi contre son dos, je sens malgré tout son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme sur Lian Yu, après que je l'ai sauvé. Je me souris à moi-même me rappelant de cet instant, c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais au-dessus d'elle de cette façon. Je me décide à lui parler, je dois lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle.

\- Felicity … Je …

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

 _Á lui-même_ \- ARGH, bon sang c'est pas vrai, quoi encore. C'est pas vrai, j'en ai marre d'être à chaque fois d'être dérangé !

Je sors le portable de mon pantalon et vois qu'il s'agit de Digg. Merde, j'ai oublié de le tenir au courant pour Felicity. Je mets le haut-parleur pour que Felicity puisse entendre et lui parler.

\- Oui John !

\- Eh bien, faut pas être pressé avec toi Oliver, aucune nouvelle de Felicity de ta part.

\- Désolé John, c'est ma faute.

\- Fel, ma belle, comment vas-tu ?

\- Vu les circonstances, bien, mais j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit et je me suis endormie dans la matinée. Oliver est resté à mes côtés tout le temps.

\- J'espère bien, sinon, je viens lui botter les fesses moi.

\- Je t'entends John.

Les trois amis se mirent à rire ce qui leur fit de bien étant donné ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Trois coups se firent entendre à la porte de la chambre.

\- Excuse-moi un instant John. Oui entrez !

Oliver fut surpris de voir sa mère derrière la porte.

\- Maman, un problème ?

\- Je venais juste voir comment aller Felicity suite à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et pour te dire que l'inspecteur Lance est là et il souhaite s'entretenir avec Felicity.

Oliver croisa le regard de Felicity et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler de cette affaire pour le moment.

\- Dis-lui que Felicity n'est pas en état de répondre à ses questions pour le moment.

\- C'est ce que je lui aie dit Oliver, mais il s'est permis d'insister en me disant que c'était important.

Oliver croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de la jeune femme pour savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Felicity, tu n'y es pas obligée si tu n'es pas prête.

\- Je n'y suis pas Oliver mais … Je souhaite oublier rapidement cette horreur.

De sa main libre, Oliver prit la main de la jeune femme et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- Je comprends et je resterais à tes côtés si tu le souhaites.

\- Je ne pense pas réussir à parler de cela une nouvelle fois seule, alors ta présence à mes côtés est la bienvenue.

Oliver lui sourit tendrement et reporta son attention sur sa mère.

\- Dis-lui s'il te plaît que l'on arrive dans cinq minutes.

Moira acquiesça et referma la porte de la chambre.

\- Tu as entendu John !?

\- Oui, j'ai entendu, on reste en contact d'accord.

\- Pas de problème, je t'appelle si besoin.

\- Prends soin de Felicity et toi ma belle, repose-toi.

 _Tous les deux en même temps_ \- D'accord John

Oliver coupa son téléphone, le remit dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur Felicity.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui, même si j'ai peur de ce que Lance va me dire.

Oliver la ramena contre son torse, la serra dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Ne crains rien Felicity, je suis là et je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive.

Oliver déposa un rapide baiser dans son cou avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Quoi que Lance te dise, sache que je suis là et que je serais toujours auprès de toi.

Oliver embrassa longuement son front et la serra contre lui une nouvelle fois, lui laissa le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se préparer psychologiquement à affronter Lance, quelque soit ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Au bout d'un moment trop court au goût d'Oliver, Felicity s'écarte de lui avant de lui dire.

\- Je suis prête.

Oliver reprit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, comme mentionnée plus haut, je coupe ce chapitre en deux, car à la base l'entretien avec Lance faisait partie de ce chapitre, mais ce chapitre étant déjà très long, cela l'aurait rallongé davantage.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, On en saura plus sur la visite de Lance et sur l'enquête mener concernant l'enlèvement de Felicity.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre quasiment consacré au couple Olicity vous a plu. L'un comme l'autre savent enfin l'effet qu'il fait à l'autre. ^_^**

 **Á vos claviers pour les reviews ou avis.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


	9. Une terrible révélation

**Voici le tant attendu chapitre 09 et le face-à-face avec Lance qui devait faire partit du chapitre précédent. Je vous réserve une petite surprise dans ce chapitre et j'espère que cela sera apprécié ^^**

 **Attention, je tiens à préciser que le personnage de James Torres est une invention de ma part et ne fait en aucun cas partit de la réalité, donc si ce monsieur existe qu'il m'excuse par avance d'avoir salis son nom. C'est juste en cherchant un nom de famille Américaine que celui-ci m'a plu.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous**

 **On se retrouve comme d'habitude en bas du chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 - Une terrible révélation**

C'est main dans la main que Oliver et Felicity arrivèrent au salon où se trouver Lance. Ce dernier fut quelque peu surpris de voir Oliver tenir la main de Felicity mais ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Smoak.

\- Bonjour inspecteur.

\- Puis-je vous parler seul à seul s'il vous plaît.

\- Felicity n'est pas encore prête pour affronter cela toute seule inspecteur !

\- Depuis quand te nommes-tu Smoak Oliver ?

Oliver sentait la colère monter en lui mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit, Felicity prit les devants.

\- Inspecteur, je souhaite que Oliver soit présent. Comme il vous la fait remarquer, je ne me sens pas prête à affronter ce que vous allez me dire, sans soutien.

Lance soupira se demandant ce que Oliver avait bien pu faire pour que la jeune femme prenne sa défense ainsi. Voyant le regard de Moira Queen, il capitula.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, ton garde du corps accepte-t-il que l'on prenne place pour discuter. _Dit-il de manière ironique_

Oliver ne répondit pas et lâcha la main de Felicity pour là mettre au creux de son dos, l'invita à prendre place dans le canapé. Felicity lui fit un maigre sourire et s'installa en reprenant la main d'Oliver dans la sienne comme pour lui demander son soutien dans cette épreuve. Oliver comprit son malaise et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste près de toi.

Moira avait vu son fils se pencher vers la jeune femme et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait compris quand son fils avait quitté précipitamment Queen Consolidated ce soir-là, que son fils éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour la jeune femme.

\- J'ai à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. La première, c'est que votre violeur James Torres était recherché dans plusieurs états pour viols et violence, donc il passera en jugement et…

\- Il n'est pas question que Felicity témoigne et revive une nouvelle fois cette horreur ! _L'interrompit Oliver_

\- Mademoiselle Smoak n'aura nullement besoin de témoigner puis que les forces de polices disposent de nombreux témoignages écrits de ces précédentes victimes et si tu pourrais arrêter d'être sur la défensive.

Oliver allait répliquer quelque chose, quand il sentit la main de Felicity serrait la sienne ce qui le calma instamment. C'est fou, elle seule parvenait à le calmer en un seul geste ou en un seul regard !

\- La mauvaise nouvelle risque d'être difficile à avaler.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Cooper Seldon a été libéré.

Avant que Felicity ne put dire quoi que se soit, Oliver explosa une nouvelle fois.

\- Pardon ! ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère inspecteur !

\- Malheureusement non j'en ai bien peur.

\- Comment cette ordure a pu être libérée, qui a payé sa caution ?

\- Quelqu'un de haut placer de la NSA.

\- La NSA ?

Devant l'interrogation d'Oliver, Felicity lui expliqua.

\- La NSA est l'abréviation d'Agence Nationale de la Sécurité. C'est un organisme gouvernemental du département de la défense des États-Unis, responsable du renseignement d'origine électromagnétique et de la sécurité des systèmes d'information et de traitement des données du gouvernement américain. Quand j'ai été diplômée du MIT, ils m'ont approchée et souhaitaient me recruter. Mais j'ai refusé, d'autant plus que j'avais déjà postulé à Queen Consolidated et que je souhaitais travailler pour cette multinationale.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi libéré ce type ?

\- La personne haut placé qui en a donné l'ordre au capitaine des forces de la police de Starling, a dit que Cooper Seldon travaillé sur une affaire confidentielle concernant Arrow.

\- Mais c'est ridicule, Arrow ne peut pas intéresser la NSA, il stoppe les criminels de Starling, rien de plus !

\- Je le sais bien Mademoiselle Smoak, mais Arrow a accès à des données qui gène le département de la défense.

\- Il y avait un autre type avec lui quand Cooper m'a enlevé, il peut témoigner !

\- Justement, il ne pourra plus jamais parler, il a été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. Et puis comme il a été torturé par Arrow, je doute qu'il aurait plaidé en notre faveur.

Felicity se leva et dit en haussa la voix.

\- Alors qu'il enlève, viol et torture des gens, fait partit aussi de sa mission et personne n'ose rien dire à cela !

Oliver n'eut pas eu le temps de retenir Felicity, qui avait quitté précipitamment le salon et lança un regard noir à Lance.

\- Vous savez ce qu'elle a subi non, un peu de délicatesse aurait été la bienvenue !

\- Parce ce que tu fais dans la délicatesse toi peut-être ?

 _S'énervant_ \- On ne parle pas de moi là mais de Felicity ! Elle a été violée au cas où vous ne vous en souveniez pas et vous n'aviez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle vit en ce moment même !

Sur ces mots, Oliver quitta la pièce à son tour et rejoignit Felicity. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, il frappa trois coups.

\- Felicity, c'est moi, je peux entrer ? S'il te plaît.

N'ayant pas de réponse, inquiet, Oliver entra et vit un sac posé sur le lit et l'armoire grande ouverte.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oliver je… Je dois partir.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que Cooper s'en prenne à toi ou à ta famille. C'est à moi de gérer ça.

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- Oliver, je t'en prie.

\- Non ! Je refuse ! Je refuse que tu affrontes cela toute seule. Pas après ce que cette ordure a osé te faire.

\- Je t'en prie Oliver, laisse-moi partir !

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi, tu ne me sens pas capable de gérer ça toute seule ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Felicity. Tu es la femme la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse et tu es parfaitement capable de gérer cela toute seule.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que l'on est ami et que tu es ma partenaire. Et que je souhaite t'aider car, je sais que tu souffres de cette histoire. Cette nuit, je me sentais impuissant de rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider. Et quand je t'ai entendu hurler mon prénom j'ai cru que… J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Je perds tout contrôle de moi-même quand on s'en prend à toi.

\- Oliver…

\- S'il te plaît… Reste…

\- J'aimerais mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que… Qu'à cause de moi, tu es des ennuis, tu as assez de choses à gérer sans que je te rajoute mes problèmes.

\- Je refuse de te laisser partir.

\- Ma vie mon choix tu te souviens !

\- Felicity…

Oliver prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts.

\- Si tu pars, je n'aurais plus la force de continuer, tu es ma lumière qui m'a sorti des ténèbres. Je… Reste je t'en prie.

Felicity se perdit dans le regard océan d'Oliver, elle l'aimait tellement mais en même temps, elle ne voulait lui causer d'ennui. Alors elle retira sa main et s'éloigna de lui. Voir qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, lui fit mal.

\- Felicity…

\- Oliver laisse moi seule s'il te plaît.

POV Oliver

Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue, que dois-je lui dire pour qu'elle reste près de moi, car oui il est impossible que je la laisse partir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte, sans elle, je ne suis plus rien, sans elle, je n'ai plus qu'à retourner sur Lian Yu. Je pousse un profond soupir.

\- Si je te laisse partir aujourd'hui, est-ce que l'on se reverra ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas.

\- Alors je refuse que tu t'en ailles !

\- Bon sang Oliver, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

\- Si j'en ai !

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi parce que tu es mon patron. _Dit-elle en colère_

\- Non, parce que je t'aime !

Felicity fut surprise par les dires d'Oliver, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Oliver quant à lui combla la distance qui les séparé et caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Felicity !

Felicity plongea son regard dans celui d'Oliver et ce qu'elle y lit la déstabilisa.

\- Oliver je…

Oliver ne pouvait résister plus longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Il les caressait doucement avec les siennes avant de laisser sa langue caresser doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Pour son plus grand plaisir, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres. Oliver laissa sa langue s'y glisser avec délice et émit un grognement de plaisir lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de la jeune femme. Le baiser devient vite passionné, leurs langues se caressèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle lui répondait, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener contre lui. Il remonta sa main droite jusqu'à sa nuque afin de l'embrasser plus langoureusement. Le baiser durant un long moment, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne stoppent le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Pourtant, le manque de souffle se fit sentir et avec regret, Oliver dû mettre fin au baiser. Pourtant, au lieu de s'écarter de la jeune femme, il caressa tendrement son nez avec le sien avant de laisser son front reposer contre celui de la belle blonde qu'il avait toujours dans ses bras.

Felicity avait toujours les yeux clos, profitant de ce délicieux instant d'intimité entre elle et Oliver. Mais les lettres de menaces lui revinrent en mémoire et elle s'écarta d'Oliver.

\- Non !

Oliver fut surpris par ce retournement de situation.

\- Felicity ! ?

\- Non Oliver, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

 _Ne comprenant pas_ \- Te faire quoi ?

\- Jouer avec mon cœur et mes sentiments.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça Felicity, jamais. Tu m'es bien trop précieuse.

\- Alors pourquoi me mens-tu ? Pourquoi me dis-tu que tu m'aimes alors que c'est faux !

La phrase de la jeune femme blessa Oliver au plus profond de lui-même

\- Pourquoi crois-tu cela ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'aime pas ? Tu crois vraiment que je te dirais cela simplement pour que tu restes.

\- Tu me l'as dit toi-même ce matin. Avant le naufrage et même aujourd'hui si tu ne me connaissais pas, tu aurais tenté de me séduire, mais là, tu ne souhaites pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec moi.

\- Alors c'est ainsi que tu l'as compris ?

Oliver s'approcha de Felicity qui recula. Devant un tel geste, il poussa un profond soupire.

\- Felicity, ce que j'ai voulu te dire, c'est que tu méritais mieux qu'une simple histoire d'une nuit. Tu mérites mieux qu'une histoire de sexe. Tu mérites une vraie relation.

\- De toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même après notre mission en Russie, que tu ne pouvais pas être avec une femme que tu aimes à cause de ta double vie.

\- Et si je te dis, que cette femme dont je parlais, c'est toi ?

POV Felicity

Une fois encore, je reste sans voix devant ce que vient de me dire Oliver. D'abord il me dit qu'il m'aime et ensuite le baiser que l'on a échangé et ses regards me prouvent qu'il ne me ment pas, mais je ne peux pas, pas que je ne l'aime pas non, je l'aime, mais ces fichues lettres me font peur, j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à ma mère et à la famille d'Oliver. Le souci, c'est que l'on ne peut pas en parler à Lance, car même s'il s'est que je travaille avec Arrow, personne d'autre ne doit le savoir, c'est trop risquer. Cela me fait mal au plus profond de moi-même, mais je dois lui mentir une nouvelle fois. Pardonne-moi Oliver, je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'éloigne de lui et fuis son regard, car je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui mentir sinon.

\- Si c'est le cas, tu perds ton temps Oliver, parce que moi, je ne t'aime pas !

POV Oliver

Enfin je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, enfin je l'ai embrassé sans que l'on soit dérangé, enfin, je lui ai ouvert mon cœur. Je me sens tellement soulagé. Pourtant même après le baiser que l'on a échangé, elle s'éloigne de moi et pense que je joue avec elle, chose que je ne ferais jamais, je l'aime trop pour faire le con, comme je le faisais avant le naufrage en brisant le cœur des filles. Non, je suis sincère avec elle et je veux essayer de construire quelque chose. Pourtant, je vois bien qu'elle tente de fuir et de me mentir. D'ailleurs, sa dernière phrase comme quoi je perds mon temps et qu'elle ne m'aime pas me fait mal, même si je sais qu'elle me ment, vu qu'elle la dit en fuyant mon regard. Je m'approche alors d'elle et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me fuir à nouveau, je la serre dans mes bras.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te fait peur ma belle ?

\- Rien Oliver, rien du tout.

\- Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Felicity ! ?

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux pas répondre à ton amour !

Je lui souris tendrement et pose mon front contre le sien, je sais pourquoi elle me dit cela, je sais qu'elle a peur.

\- Pourtant, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais aussi que tu as peur à cause de ces lettres de menaces.

Je vois qu'elle est surprise et elle tente de s'éloigner de moi, mais je la garde près de moi.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pourtant.

\- Tu aurais dû pourtant.

\- Pourquoi, pour que tu me surprotèges ?

\- C'est normal de protéger la femme que l'on aime non ?

\- Arrête Oliver ! Je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

\- Felicity…

Felicity se défit tant bien que mal de l'étreinte d'Oliver et alors que ce dernier tenter de la reprendre dans ses bras, elle met ses mains sur son torse l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

\- Je ne t'aime pas Oliver, point final.

\- Pourquoi te fais-tu du mal ? Pourquoi nous fais-tu du mal ? Je sais que tu me mens, sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu mis sur une certaine photo, je cite, Je t'aime Oliver, mais si je ne pourrais jamais te le dire de vive voix.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux à ce que venait de dire Oliver. C'est mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait écrit sur l'une des photos de lui qu'elle avait dans son album.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ! _Dit-elle avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix_

\- Pas de manière volontaire, je te respecte trop pour cela. Quand Digg m'a dit que tu avais été enlevé, j'ai quitté le Gala et j'ai foncé chez toi en moto, me fichant pas mal des limitations de vitesse. Quand je suis arrivé chez toi, le complice de ce Cooper était inconscient après s'être battu contre Digg. Lui et moi avions cherché des indices. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de ton salon et de ta cuisine, je me suis occupé de ta salle de bains et de ta chambre. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas fouillé par plaisir, je cherchais seulement des indices qui m'aideraient à te trouver. C'est en soulevant cet album que la photo s'est échappée et lire ses mots m'a fait prendre une nouvelle fois conscience que je t'avais blessé en Russie et pour cela je m'en veux terriblement. En continuant mes recherches, en ouvrant un tiroir de ton dressing, je suis tombé sur tes sous-vêtements. J'allais refermer quand je suis tombé sur cette enveloppe, en lisant ces lettres, j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais si distante avec moi depuis quelque temps.

\- Alors si tu en as pris connaissance, tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire si je ne m'éloigne pas de toi.

\- Oui, mais il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'éloigner de moi, on va affronter cela ensemble.

\- Bon sang, tu es borné Oliver quand tu veux. Je dois te le dire en quelle langue, je ne t'aime pas !

Oliver posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les caressa une nouvelle fois de sa langue. Ne pouvant pas résister, Felicity entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant à Oliver le soin de l'approfondir. Le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver glissa sa langue avec délice dans la bouche de Felicity pour y rencontrer sa jumelle. Le baiser devint vite passionné et langoureux au point que Felicity soupira d'aise et se laissa aller contre le torse d'Oliver. Ce dernier la serra contre lui et accentua le baiser. Prit dans la volupté du plaisir, Oliver la fit basculer sur le lit et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle tout en continua de l'embrasser, en faisant passer dans ce baiser, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Malheureusement, le manque de souffle m'y fin à ce moment magique. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner d'elle, Oliver dépose quelque baiser brûlant dans son cou avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de sa belle blonde autour de son cou, leur baiser se prolongea autant que leur souffle le pouvait, comme si ni l'un, ni l'autre ne souhaiter que se baiser ne prennent fin. Ils avaient tellement attendu cet instant qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'y mettre fin. Pourtant, le manque de souffle se fit sentir une fois de plus, et Oliver fut le premier à mettre fin au baiser. Il laissa son front reposé contre le sien le sourire aux lèvres, d'avoir enfin ouvert son cœur. Son regard bleu rencontra celui de Felicity qui ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je t'aime… Crois-moi, je suis fou amoureux de toi. La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, quelque chose a changé en moi. Moi qui voyais les gens comme des cibles potentielles, toi, je te voyais comme une personne. Ton sourire sincère que tu m'as fait ce jour-là, ta façon d'être toi-même, ton babillage, tout cela m'a séduit et… _Posant ses lèvres sur son front_ Sans que je le sache, sans que je m'en rende compte tout de suite, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu m'as volé mon cœur. Je t'aime Felicity.

POV Felicity

J'ai peur, oui j'ai peur. Je sais qu'Oliver est sincère quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais j'ai peur de ce que Cooper qui est à présent libre pourrait faire, non pas à lui, mais à sa famille et à ma mère, c'est pour cela que je tente de lui dire que je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est peine perdue, Oliver sait pour les lettres. Je tente néanmoins de le repousser une nouvelle fois, en lui disant une nouvelle fois ce qui me brise le cœur, à savoir que je ne l'aime pas, mais une fois de plus, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse. Hum, c'est tellement agréable de sentir les lèvres d'Oliver embrasser les miennes, elles sont si douces, si tendres, je ne peux pas lui résister, je l'aime tellement que ça m'est impossible. J'entrouvre alors les lèvres et il approfondit le baiser, nos langues se caressent, s'apprivoisent, je pousse un soupir d'aise, tellement je me sens bien à cet instant. Je me laisse aller dans les bras d'Oliver et pris dans ce baiser, on bascule tous les deux sur le lit dans lequel j'ai dormi avec lui, veillant sur moi cette nuit. Le manque de souffle se fait malheureusement sentir et il met fin à ce moment délicieux que l'on vient de partager. La suite, je ne m'y attends pas ! Je pensais qu'Oliver aller se reculer et dire quelque chose, au lieu de cela, il dépose une multitude de baisers dans mon cou et reprend possession de mes lèvres, dans un baiser qui devint vite passionné et langoureux. N'y tenant plus, je passe mes mains dans son cou afin de prolonger le baiser, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et continue de m'embrasser. Je me sens tellement bien en cet instant, je n'ai nullement envie que celui-ci disparaisse, je voudrais tellement pouvoir arrêter le temps, afin que ce baiser que l'on échange tous les deux durs une éternité. Malheureusement lui et moi n'avons pas ce type de pouvoir et le manque de souffle se fait sentir de nouveau et marque la fin du baiser que l'on a échangé. Quelques secondes passent après la fin de ce délicieux échange et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je croise le regard océan d'Oliver.

Une chose à laquelle je ne m'y attends pas se produit. Oliver me fait la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'est jamais faite de toute ma vie, jamais personne ne m'a dit cela avant avec tant d'amour et de sincérité dans les yeux. Sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues ce qui surprend et inquiète Oliver, je le lis dans ses yeux.

\- Ma chérie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Ma chérie, ce petit surnom raisonne en boucle dans ma tête, j'ai tellement espéré entendre cela un jour sortir de la bouche d'Oliver et m'étant destiné, que je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer de joie.

\- Dis-moi, tu me fais peur là ! ?

\- Ce sont des larmes de joie Oliver. Jamais… Non jamais on m'a fait une telle déclaration.

Dans un geste tendre, Oliver la fait basculer au-dessus de lui et embrassa tendrement son cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit est sincère. Tu m'as toujours soutenu et crue en moi, c'est à moi de te rendre la pareille.

\- J'ai peur Oliver… J'ai peur qu'ils mettent leurs menaces à exécution. Mon père m'a abandonné et… Même si ma mère ne fut pas la mère aimante et la mère idéale que toute petite fille rêve d'avoir, je ne veux pas perdre la seule famille qu'il me reste.

Oliver comprend sa peur. Il la serre alors sans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, personne ne fera du mal à ta mère. L'ex femme de John fait partie de l'ARGUS et après tous les services que je lui ai rendus par le passé, Amanda Waller, ne pourra pas me refuser cette demande.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Oliver comprend qu'il vient d'évoquer une partie de son passé et décide de dévoiler une partie de son lourd secret à celle qu'il aime.

\- Durant ces cinq années d'exil involontaire, je ne suis pas resté tout le temps que cette île maudite. Après deux ans sur cette île, je me suis retrouvé à Hong Kong. Les hommes d'Amanda Waller m'avaient sauvé de la noyade.

\- De la noyade, comment ça ?

\- Un certain Ivo était venu sur l'île pour chercher un soi-disant remède miracle et j'ai failli mourir, noyer sur son bateau alors que celui-ci sombrait. Pendant un an, j'ai bossé pour l'ARGUS au côté de Maseo et de son épouse Tatsu.

\- Je comprends. Excuse-moi, de t'avoir fait évoquer ton passé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait partit de moi. Un jour Felicity, je te raconterais tout, un peu plus en détail. Tout cela pour te dire, que je ferais tout pour protéger ta mère.

Felicity se laissa aller contre le corps d'Oliver, elle se sentait tellement en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur enivrante et bienveillante. Oliver quant à lui referma ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et c'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent un long moment.

POV Moira

Cela fait un bon quart d'heures voir vingt minutes qu'Oliver a rejoint Felicity après que celle-ci est quittée précipitamment le salon. En même temps je la comprends, ce que Quentin Lance lui a appris n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Je suis là assise dans le salon, l'inspecteur Lance est en face de moi et je vois bien qu'il est mal à l'aise.

\- Ne soyez pas mal à l'aise inspecteur, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

\- Je sais oui, mais cette petite me rappelle ma cadette. Elle est pleine de vie, gentille avec tout le monde et cela lui arrive. Et moi je lui annonce que le responsable de son enlèvement a été libéré, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'Oliver n'a pas apprécié mes propos, d'ailleurs, il n'est toujours pas redescendu.

\- Vous savez Quentin, je sais que vous en vouliez à Oliver pour Sara, mais depuis son retour, je ne l'ai jamais vu se conduire de cette façon avec qui que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils être ainsi aux petits soins avec une fille.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dise Moira, moi non plus. J'ai l'impression que le Oliver Queen d'avant n'existe plus et que c'est une nouvelle personne. J'ai vu dans son regard que la petite était importante à ses yeux. Ils sont ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance non. Mais Mademoiselle Smoak est passée d'employée du service informatique à son assistante personnelle et cela quelques semaines après son retour. Pourtant, il ne l'a jamais ramené au Manoir.

\- Je vois. Bon, cela m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir m'excuser auprès de mademoiselle Smoak d'autant plus que j'avais autre chose à lui dire.

\- Ne bougez pas, je vais aller les prévenir.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas Moira, je reviendrais.

\- Plus vite cette histoire sera fini, mieux se sera pour elle, vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

\- Si bien sûr.

\- Alors attendez-moi là, je reviens.

Je quitte rapidement le salon afin de me rendre dans la chambre qu'occupe Felicity et après avoir entendu Oliver me dire entrer, ce que je vois me fait sourire.

POV Oliver

Après avoir échangé plusieurs baisers passionnés avec Felicity, je lui ouvre enfin mon cœur en lui disant que dès notre première rencontre, quelque chose à changer en moi. À présent, je peux me le dire à moi-même, je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais Arrow et quand ma mère m'a tiré dessus, j'ai été content de voir que la mini de Felicity se trouvait encore sur le parking, cela m'a permis de me dévoiler à elle. Je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui que l'avoir ainsi près de moi m'a été d'une grande aide et cela psychologiquement. Même si pour honorer la mémoire de Tommy, j'ai choisi de ne plus être un tueur, c'est aussi pour elle que je l'ai fait, car je voulais qu'elle voie le meilleur en moi.

Quand je vois qu'elle a peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si cette ordure sait que l'on est ensemble, je la fais basculer afin qu'elle se retrouve sur moi, ce qui me permet de la serrer contre moi et de la rassurer par des gestes tendres. Elle me parle pour la première fois de sa famille et je sens dans son intonation de voix que l'abandon de son père fut douloureux et que cela l'est encore mais également qu'elle a peur pour sa mère. Je la comprends, j'ai vu et lu les lettres de menaces que ces pourritures lui ont envoyées. Je lui explique alors, de ne pas s'en faire, que l'ex-femme de Diggle fait partit de l'ARGUS et que la dirigeant Amanda Waller peut bien me rendre un service après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle. Je lui évoque un peu le pourquoi et je lui dis que je ferais tout pour protéger sa mère. Je le sens alors qu'elle se blottit dans mes bras et resserre mon étreinte. On reste alors un long moment ainsi sans bouger, profitant uniquement de cet instant. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps s'est écoulé et franchement, je m'en fiche. Pourtant, quelques coups à la porte de la chambre se firent entendre.

\- Entrer

\- Oliver ! ?

Je suis surpris de voir ma mère, et avant que je n'aie le temps de lui demander ce qui se passe, je sens Felicity se tendre dans mes bras probablement à cause de notre position. Le resserre mon étreinte et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de reporter mon attention sur ma mère.

\- Maman ! ? Un problème ?

\- Non aucun Oliver, je voulais juste te prévenir que l'inspecteur Lance souhaitait s'excuser auprès de Felicity et qu'il voulait dire autre chose d'important.

\- Maman, je ne pense pas que…

 _Felicity l'interrompt_ \- Oliver ! ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je voudrais en finir rapidement avec cette histoire. Et… Moi aussi, je voudrais m'excuser.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

 _Capitulant_ \- OK, dans ce cas maman, dis à Lance que nous arrivons.

\- D'accord mon chéri.

Moira referme la porte heureuse de voir que son fils a l'air de s'être décidé et retourne dans le salon afin d'avertir Quentin. Dans la chambre qu'ils partagent, Oliver plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite amie.

\- Tu es sûr Felicity ?

\- Oui !

Oliver caresse alors tendrement sa joue et se relève l'entraînant avec elle.

\- Tu es sûr que tu souhaites l'affronter de nouveau ? Que tu souhaites entendre ce qu'il a à te dire ?

Felicity s'écarte d'Oliver et s'assoit sur le lit.

\- Honnêtement, non ! Mais, on peut avoir besoin de lui lors des missions de Arrow, donc avoir un policier dans sa manche sert toujours !

Felicity se lève et marche en direction de la porte, Oliver sur ses talons. Lorsqu'elle porte la main sur la poignée de porte pour l'ouvrir, Oliver la retourne et la plaque doucement sur cette même porte en laissant ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, lui offrant un baiser passionné. Le manque de souffle les sépare une fois de plus.

\- Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour attendre aussi longtemps avant de te dire ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, d'autant plus qu'en l'espace de vingt minutes je t'ai déjà embrassé plusieurs fois.

\- Tu voulais me protéger.

Oliver la garda contre lui, tout en posant son front sur le sien.

\- Oui… Je ne voulais pas que l'on se serve de toi pour m'atteindre ou pour atteindre Arrow.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant… C'est simple, je ne te quitte plus et concernant le QG, changement de code une fois par semaine.

\- Pour le QG, tu n'as pas besoin de t'embêter à faire cela, il suffit que j'installe un petit programme de reconnaissance digitale où de rétine et le tour est joué.

L'ayant toujours dans ses bras, Oliver posa de manière chaste ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui répondre.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi mon petit génie ?

\- Je me le demande ! Mais tu sais, notre QG est inviolable et introuvable ! Quel criminel pourrait savoir que le grand Arrow a son QG au sous-sol d'une boîte de nuit branchée qu'est le Verdant.

Oliver resserra son étreinte et embrassa le cou de sa nouvelle petite amie.

\- Je sais qu'aucun criminel ne peut trouver ce lieu, mais avec ce qui t'est arrivé, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- Déjà en tant qu'ami, je trouvais que tu étais un homme vraiment adorable, mais là je te découvre en plus protecteur.

\- En temps normal, je suis protecteur envers les gens que j'aime, mais quand il s'agit de ma petite amie qui s'avère être celle qui me soutient depuis le début, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être surprotecteur.

\- Et je trouve cela mignon.

Oliver lui sourit avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. C'est main dans la main qu'ils descendirent et trouvèrent Lance à l'entrée discutant avec Moira. En les voyant tous les deux arriver main dans la main, Moira salua Lance et se rendit au salon. Ce dernier vit les deux jeunes gens main dans la main, mais une fois de plus ne dit rien.

\- Oliver, puis-je parler à Mademoiselle Smoak uniquement?

Oliver ne répondit pas à Lance et regarda sa belle comprenant le message.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans le salon.

\- D'accord.

Oliver embrassa chastement sa compagne sur les lèvres et la laissa seule avec Lance, rejoignant sa mère dans le salon.

\- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Smoak, désolé de vous avoir amené des mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Et moi je m'excuse d'avoir mal réagit inspecteur.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas mal réagit ! Vous avez eu une réaction normale à la situation. Mais vous savez Mademoiselle Smoak, un simple inspecteur comme moi ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de la décision d'un membre haut placer d'une cellule du gouvernement.

\- Je sais inspecteur, c'est pour cela que ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux.

\- Même si moi je ne peux rien faire, notre ami commun le peut peut-être !

\- Vous pensez que Arrow ?

\- Vous comptez beaucoup pour lui ! D'ailleurs, quand vous avez été enlevée et qu'il m'a remis cet homme qu'il avait torturé, il m'a dit que s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, plus aucun criminel ne nuirait à cette ville.

Felicity ne releva pas, Oliver lui avait à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui qu'il devenait fou quand on s'en prenait à elle. Elle savait qu'il avait dompté le tueur qui était en lui, mais que ce tueur refaisait surface quand on s'en prenait à ses proches.

\- Donc vous voulez que Arrow se charge de cette affaire ?

\- Vu que la police a ne peut rien faire vu qu'il s'agit d'un organisme du Gouvernement, il n'y a que lui pour punir cette pourriture. Je vais réunir tout le dossier et je vous contacterais pour que l'on puisse planifier un rendez-vous avec notre ami commun pour que je puisse lui remettre.

\- D'accord, je vais le tenir informer de la situation afin qu'il fasse déjà des recherches de son côté.

\- À ce propos notre ami commun sait pour vous et Queen, même si ça ne me regarde pas, mais vous et Queen avaient plus proche que des amis !

\- C'est tout récent et je ne pense pas que cela le gène, Arrow et moi, nous sommes qu'amis.

\- Je vois. Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de repos je pense.

\- Merci inspecteur.

\- Pour le peu que je fais, il n'y a pas de quoi.

Alors que Lance et Felicity discutaient dans l'entrée, Oliver avait retrouvé sa mère dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle sourit en voyant son fils arrivait.

\- Un souci Oliver ?

\- Non, Lance voulait parler en tête à tête avec Felicity, je l'ai donc laissé.

\- Je vois. Tu t'es enfin décidé à ce que je vois !

Oliver l'interrogea du regard et s'installa aux côtés de sa mère.

\- Concernant ce dont je t'ai parlé l'autre soir !

\- Non pas exactement.

\- Pourtant, quand je suis venu dans sa chambre t'annoncer que Lance souhaitait s'excuser après de Felicity, tous les deux vous étiez dans une position qui est à mon avis loin d'être amicale.

Oliver eut un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais mais… Je ne veux pas aller trop vite avec elle… Je ne veux pas tout foirer et lui faire peur, pas après ce qu'elle a vécu.

\- Elle est bien plus à tes yeux que Laurel à l'époque, je me trompe ?

\- Non ! Elle compte plus que tout à mes yeux. Et cela depuis que je l'ai rencontré. J'ai toujours voulu la protéger !

\- Je sais, j'ai bien compris l'importance qu'elle avait à tes yeux le soir du gala.

\- Quand je suis revenu de cet enfer, à part toi, Walter et Thea, elle est la seule, oui la seule qui ne s'est pas forcée à sourire quand je suis arrivé dans son bureau afin de lui demander un coup de main avec mon ordinateur portable. Sa façon d'être naturelle m'a sans le savoir au début séduit. Elle m'a toujours soutenue dans n'importe quelle situation et après la mort de Tommy, c'est elle qui est venue me chercher.

\- Tu n'étais pas en voyage n'est-ce Oliver ?

\- Non, j'avais besoin de me retrouver. Après la mort de Tommy je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais devenu un justicier alors que je n'avais même pas su protéger mon meilleur ami et Felicity m'a… M'a fait comprendre que ma famille avait besoin de moi autant que cette ville. Felicity est la femme la plus forte que je connais, elle est même bien plus forte que moi au niveau psychologique. Elle est toujours de bons conseils pour ma croisade où l'entreprise et elle se fiche pas mal que je sois Oliver Queen. L'argent n'est pas ce qu'il l'intéresse le plus, elle s'en fiche même.

\- Tu es bien affirmatif concernant ce sujet ! Non pas que je ne te croie pas sur parole Oliver, mais tu sais, parfois on peut se tromper sur une personne.

\- Je sais oui, papa et toi vous m'avez toujours dit d'être prudent, même si je ne vous ai pas toujours écoutés et même si je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait autrefois. Mais je sais une chose, Felicity est loyale et honnête. Quand je lui ai dit que je souhaitais qu'elle soit mon assistante, elle l'a mal prit au début vu qu'elle est diplômée du MIT, mais a finalement accepté. Quand elle a reçu sa fiche de paye, elle est venue me voir en me disant ce que signifier ce salaire.

Voyant que sa mère fronçait ses sourcils, Oliver poursuivit

\- Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle gagnait plus qu'avant. Et quand je lui ai dit que c'était normal qu'elle gagne plus, vu que d'une part, elle était devenue mon assistante personnelle et d'autre part elle m'aidait dans ma croisade, elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être payée pour ce second travail, que me voir revenir sain et sauf, sans blessure lui suffisait.

\- Qu'as-tu fait alors ?

 _Souriant_ \- Je n'avais pas envie de m'attirer ses foudres, alors j'ai changé son salaire, mais je lui verse tout de même chaque mois, une prime exceptionnelle pour son travail exemplaire.

\- Je vois. Que dit-elle pour cette prime ?

\- Qu'elle ne l'a méritée pas, que j'en fais trop et que cela ne fait qu'amplifier les rumeurs qui circulent sur nous deux. Rumeurs qui ne m'atteignent pas. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui je me dis que si je lui ai proposé ce poste, c'est parce que je voulais avoir un œil sur elle en permanence.

Moira se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et si tu l'es alors je le suis et ton père également.

\- Ni toi, ni papa de là où il est, vous n'aurez à rougir de moi.

\- Tu es ma plus grande fierté Oliver, même si j'aime plus que tout mes deux enfants, celui que tu es devenu à ton retour, Arrow me rend fier de toi.

\- Merci maman

Moira Queen se rasseyait sur le canapé suivi par Oliver et discutèrent un petit moment. Un peu plus tard, la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, signifiant que Lance venait de partir. Oliver se leva et sourit à sa mère avant de quitter le salon pour rejoindre sa belle qu'il trouva debout devant la lourde porte d'entrée de Manoir sans bouger. Il la rejoignit rapidement et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, là faisant sursauter.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ce n'est rien Oliver, c'est juste que…

Oliver comprit où sa petite amie voulait en venir, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse du mal pour rien, il laissa ses lèvres effleurer la peau de son cou avant de se poser sur cette peau qu'il trouvait si douce. Il laissa ses lèvres erraient sur son cou voulant lui faire oublier ces peurs. Il fut surpris et blessé quand il la vit s'éloigner de lui mais fut heureux lorsqu'elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il l'enserra dans ses bras puissants et ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment silencieux, profitant uniquement de l'étreinte de l'autre.

\- Que voulait Lance alors ?

\- S'excuser de m'avoir apporté cette mauvaise nouvelle. Et pour me demander si Arrow pouvait nous aider.

\- Si cela avait été pour autre chose, je lui aurais renvoyé sa pique de l'autre jour.

\- Qu'elle pique ?

\- Comme quoi il n'était pas à mon service quand je lui ai demandé des infos sur cette ordure qui t'avait enlevé.

\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, plus aucuns criminels de Starling nuira à cette ville.

Felicity s'écarta un peu de lui en restant dans ses bras et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles ainsi Oliver, tu n'es pas un être violent.

\- Je deviens fou et hors contrôle dès qu'on s'en prend à toi.

\- Je sais Oliver et c'est pour cela que je t'aime, j'aime ce côté protecteur que tu as envers moi depuis le tout début, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour torturer où tuer des gens.

Oliver bien qu'heureux qu'elle lui dise qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimait son côté protecteur, comprit l'allusion.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas torturé ce type, il n'aurait jamais parlé et je serais arrivé trop tard. J'ai déjà trop tardé pour venir te sauver.

Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres

\- Hey, tu sais que je n'aime quand tu dis que tout est de ta faute. Tu es un être humain Oliver pas un héros de bande dessiné ou de manga avec des super-pouvoirs, donc tu fais ce que tu peux avec tes propres moyens, donc je ne veux pas que tu sois défaitiste ainsi.

\- C'est fou, il te suffit de dire quelques mots pour que tu me remontes le moral, tu es vraiment la femme parfaite.

Felicity rougit aux dires d'Oliver, qui avait une nouvelle fois la tête dans son cou où il déposait une multitude de baisers, ne se lassant pas de baiser sa peau. Rassasié de cette peau qui le rendait fou de désir pour elle, il captura ses lèvres qui devinrent très vite langoureux. Le manque de souffle les sépara et Oliver fut surpris de voir celle qu'il aimait sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Par rapport à ce que m'a dit Lance.

\- Et que t'a-t-il dit pour te faire sourire ainsi ?

\- Si Arrow savait que toi et moi nous étions ensemble ?

\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Que c'était tout récent et je ne pense pas que cela le gène, vu que Arrow et moi nous sommes qu'amis.

\- Ah bon ? Tu n'es qu'ami avec Arrow alors ? _Dit-il taquin_

\- Oui ! Mais j'aime tes deux personnalités.

Le couple nouvellement formé s'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le baiser devint vite langoureux et Oliver la plaque encore plus contre son torse.

C'est un toussotement qui les séparait et en voyant Moira Queen à quelques mètres d'eux, Felicity s'écarta d'Oliver les joues rouge.

\- Navré de vous interrompre, mais je voulais savoir si vous envisagez de déjeuner au Manoir ?

\- Oui maman, nous déjeunons ici.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais demander à Raisa de faire le déjeuner pour trois.

Moira aller prendre congé afin de laisser de l'intimité au couple quand…

\- Oh, Madame Queen ! ?

Moira se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moira !

\- Euh Moira je… Je voulais vous remercier pour votre hospitalité.

\- C'est bien normal Felicity, après ce que vous avez apporté à Oliver, c'est bien peu.

\- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ?

\- C'est très simple Felicity, quand mon fils est rentré après avoir disparu pendant cinq ans, il avait perdu cet éclat dans son regard, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces cinq longues années, mais je sais qu'il avait changé. J'avais parfois l'impression de me retrouver face à une autre personne. Même quand je l'ai ramené au Manoir, il paraissait froid et distant avec nous. Sa première nuit au Manoir m'a fait comprendre que mon fils mettra du temps à redevenir celui qu'il était avant en même temps, je me disais que cela n'arriverait peut-être jamais.

Moira marqua une courte pose et regarda son fils se souvenant de cette horrible nuit quand elle l'avait trouvé allongé sur le sol, torse nu et la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Mais étrangement, quelques semaines après son retour j'ai revu cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux, même si elle était minuscule. Lors d'un repas en famille, quand Walter à parler de vous, j'ai vu mon fils sourire, j'ai alors compris qu'il existait une personne dans ce monde pour me ramener la joie dans le cœur de mon fils.

\- Pourtant au début lui et moi nous étions que de simple collègue c'est au fur et à mesure que nous sommes devenus amis.

\- Je sais que tout cela ne s'est pas fait le même jour que votre rencontre. Mais je me souviens d'un jour ou je suis arrivé devant son bureau dans lequel vous vous trouviez et quand vous êtes partie, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir mon fils cinq ans avant ce drame. Quand il était en compagnie d'Helena ou de McKenna c'était différent, on aurait dit qu'il faisait semblant d'être heureux. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, je sais que vous êtes celle qui a rendu la joie de vivre à mon fils et qui lui a réchauffé son cœur qui était devenu froid.

Moira s'avança et eut un geste auquel ni Oliver, ni Felicity ne s'attendaient. En effet, Moira serra Felicity dans ses bras.

\- Merci de m'avoir rendu mon fils Felicity. _S'écartant d'elle_ Vous êtes ici chez vous, d'autant plus qu'à présent, vous êtes la petite amie d'Oliver.

Felicity rougit une nouvelle fois devant les dires de la mère d'Oliver, se sentant mal à l'aise face à cette situation.

\- Je… Merci Mad… Je voulais dire, merci Moira.

\- J'espère de tout mon cœur que cette affaire sera vite derrière vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Avocat ou d'un Détective Privé, surtout n'hésitez pas, on a les meilleurs du pays à notre service.

\- Je vous remercie, sincèrement.

Moira la salua et laissa le couple seul. Croisant Raisa, elle lui fit savoir qu'ils seront trois pour le déjeuner vu que Walter déjeuner avec un de ses clients et que Thea passait la journée avec Roy. Le reste de la journée, se passa merveilleusement bien pour le jeune couple qui avait discuté de divers sujets, comme le style de musique préféré, leur film fétiche… Apprenant à se connaître un peu mieux. Oliver se contenter de cela pour l'instant et ne voulait réellement prendre son temps avec Felicity afin de créer une relation solide à toute épreuve.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 09. Je voulais vraiment faire deux chapitres plus ou moins consacrés au Olicity et mettre en avant un élément majeur afin que Oliver se déclare enfin à elle. Dans la série, entre la première fois où l'on comprend qu'il n'est pas indifférent à Felicity (2.09 Le Procès), le 3.01 ou ils flirtent, le 3.09 ou Oliver lui dit enfin "I Love You" de manière sincère et le 3.20 ou enfin l'un comme l'autre se laisse aller à un bonheur de courte durée, il y a du temps qui se passe. D'autant plus que Oliver a toujours été protecteur avec son informaticienne préférée et je le voyais mal lui avouer ses sentiments alors qu'elle venait de subit une horreur.**

 **Vous allez me dire, pourquoi Moira est si présente, c'est parce que le procès à bel et bien eu. Comme je ne sais pas trop le temps qui s'écoule dans la série entre la mission en Russie et le procès, j'ai fait comme si les deux événements avaient été rapprochés.**

 **À partir du chapitre 10, donc le prochain, il va y avoir un peu plus d'action, vu qu'un autre élément majeur entre en scène. Pour le moment Oliver n'a encore aucune preuve concernant le fait que Rochev a mis un contrat sur la tête de Felicity et c'est le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment mais…**

 **Donc voilà, je vous laisse, j'espère que le chapitre 08 et 09 consacré au couple Olicity vous a plu.**

 **Je vais devoir vous faire patienter un peu avant de vous dévoiler le chapitre 10 pour plusieurs raisons. La première, il n'est pas encore entièrement écrit. En effet, j'ai l'ensemble des idées, mais quand je les mets sous formes écrites ça ne me plaît pas. Ensuite, l'OS qui est devenue une mini-fic en trois chapitres est toujours en cours d'écriture. Et un autre OS est écrit à une bonne moitié que je vais mettre en ligne d'ici peu. Donc tout cela prend du temps et si je n'écris pas l'idée quand elle est présente dans mon esprit, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose.**

 **À vos claviers ^_^**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**


	10. Et ça recommence

**Alors, avant tout, je m'excuse du temps que je vous ai fait patienter entre la publication du chapitre 09 et du chapitre 10. Je n'avais pas le syndrome de la page blanche, mais je n'arrivais plus trop à écrire, malgré les OS postés entre-temps.**

 **Cette fic me tient à cœur et je n'ai pas envie de la bâcler. Donc plutôt de poster un chapitre minable, j'ai préféré vous faire un peu patienter et être satisfaite du résultat, même si mes amies me disent que ce que j'écris est génial. D'ailleurs, être publié sur deux magnifiques pages Facebook consacrés au couple Olicity est un honneur.**

 **Allez, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde et comme d'habitude, je vous retrouve en bas ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Et ça recommence**

Une semaine, une semaine s'était écoulée, cela faisait une semaine que cette horreur était arrivé à Felicity, une semaine qu'elle et Oliver vivait enfin pleinement leur amour aux yeux du monde. Enfin non pas exactement vue que seul Diggle, Moira, Walter, Thea et sans oublier Lance étaient au courant pour le jeune couple. Bien qu'elle ne voulût pas rester au Manoir sans rien faire, Oliver avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison de rester au Manoir Queen, afin de se reposer. Au début elle n'avait pas voulu, mais, ce qui s'était passé durant cette fameuse nuit, avait été l'argument majeur d'Oliver pour faire entendre raison à sa petite amie.

Flash-Back

Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'Oliver avait ouvert son cœur à Felicity, trois jours qu'il était heureux d'avoir prit cette décision. Felicity quant à elle, découvrait une autre facette de la personnalité d'Oliver, à savoir un amant tendre et terriblement protecteur. Quand ils étaient ensemble, pas un instant ne passer sans qu'il lui murmure un mot tendre à l'oreille où qu'il l'embrasse, même un chaste baiser sur les lèvres ou sur la joue, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait. Un soir alors qu'ils étaient dans le lit en train de s'embrasser, Oliver lui avait dit alors ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde.

\- Felicity, comme tout homme normalement constitué, j'ai terriblement envie de toi, rien que de sentir tes lèvres dans mon cou réveille en moi un désir passionnel.

\- Je sais Oliver ! Il arrive que je sente ton désir comme l'autre fois, quand Lance est venu me voir mais…

Oliver la fit taire en, l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Je sais, et je patienterais le temps qu'il faudra, je ne veux pas que tu vives notre première fois comme une peur. Quand tu seras prête, je te fais la promesse d'être le plus doux et le plus patient possible, je t'aime.

Le couple s'était embrassé une nouvelle fois avant de s'endormir tendrement enlacé. Le lendemain, Felicity avait reçu un appel de Lance mentionnant qu'il avait les documents dont ils avaient parlé quelques jours auparavant et souhaitait savoir si un rendez-vous ce soir était possible. Ayant mis le haut-parleur afin qu'Oliver entende, ce dernier avec fait un signe de tête positif à Felicity lui mentionnant que c'était OK.

Le soir venu, Oliver avait passé un peu de temps avec sa petite amie avant de se rendre au Verdant afin de s'entraîner un peu.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Oliver, je ne crains rien et puis, je vais passer la soirée avec Thea, ne t'en fais pas.

La prenant dans ses bras afin de la serrer contre lui.

\- Je sais excuse-moi, mais je veux que tu sois en sécurité.

\- Ici je le suis. Je ne suis pas seule en plus Oliver, ta mère et Walter sont aussi présents sans compter sur le nombre d'agents de sécurité au service de la famille Queen, qui font des rondes régulières.

\- Excuse-moi, tu dois vraiment me trouver trop envahissant !

\- Au contraire, j'aime te voir si protecteur envers moi. Même lorsque nous étions que des amis, tu as toujours été protecteur avec moi.

 _Souriant_ \- C'est parce que déjà l'époque, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, te protéger.

Oliver embrassa une nouvelle fois sa petite amie et se détacha d'elle à regret. Felicity vit que son justicier préféré n'était pas motivé, mais l'un comme l'autre savait qui n'y avait pas d'autre choix, il devait aller à ce rendez-vous avec Lance. Avant de partir, il surprit la jeune femme qui allait sortir en la prenant dans ses bras et mettant sa tête dans son cou afin de se délecter de la peau de son cou de ses lèvres.

\- Hummm ! Oliver…

\- Comment ai-je pu me passer de ta peau aussi longtemps, alors que depuis trois jours, elle est devenue mon oxygène.

Felicity se mit à rire doucement aux dires de son petit ami et le laissa faire quelques instants avant de s'écarter de lui en mettant ses mains sur son torse.

\- C'est gentil ce que tu dis Oliver, j'apprécie aussi ces moments avec toi, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce que je vis avec toi en ce moment.

\- Dois-je me sentir flatté que tu rêvais de moi ?

\- Et si je te dis que tu occupes mes pensées depuis le jour où tu m'as demandé de faire partie de ton équipe !

Oliver combla une nouvelle fois la distante qui les séparait et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Je te répondrais que tu étais dans mes pensées également.

Felicity ne s'attendait pas ça. Elle n'était pas indifférente au charme d'Oliver et était tombée amoureuse de lui lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il était Arrow mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, soit de même pour lui.

\- À mon tour de me sentir flattée de savoir cela.

\- Et tu peux l'être ! Sache que jamais aucune femme n'a été ainsi présente dans mes pensées. Je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime moi aussi Oliver.

Une nouvelle fois le couple échangea un langoureux baiser rempli d'amour et de promesse pour l'avenir. C'est une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée qui les sépara.

\- Felicity tu… Oups, désolé.

\- Speedy, c'est une manie chez toi d'enter sans frappé !

\- Sache mon cher frère que si tu ne déteignais pas sur Felicity question ponctualité, je ne serais pas là ! Et puis pitié, tu vas dévergonder une si charmante jeune femme, alors laisse là respirer !

\- Speedy _Gronda Oliver_

\- OK, OK je me tais. Tu viens Felicity !

\- D'accord j'arrive.

Oliver regarda la femme de sa vie partir avec sa sœur et quitta la chambre à son tour en prenant la direction du QG afin de s'entraîner un peu avant d'aller au rendez-vous avec Lance. En arrivant, il vit Digg s'acharner sur le clavier de Felicity.

\- Alors Digg, tu as quelque chose ?

\- Rien qui pourrait nous servir. J'ai envoyé l'enregistrement de notre interrogatoire à Lyla afin de voir si elle pourrait le modifier un peu mais aucunes nouvelles pour le moment. Et toi quoi de neuf ?

\- Pas grand-chose non plus.

\- Pourtant vu l'expression de ton visage tu as passé une bonne après-midi en bonne compagnie.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve et que tout cela n'est pas réel. Je me sens tellement serein depuis que j'ai clarifié ma relation avec Felicity.

\- Je suis content pour vous deux et après ce qui est arrivé à Felicity cela l'aide beaucoup.

Oliver répondit par un simple sourire et se rendit à la salle de bains afin de se changer et commença par le Salmon Ladder avant de se défouler sur le mannequin. Le temps passa très vite et s'équipant en Arrow, il rejoignit Lance comme prévu. Arriver sur les lieux, il modifia sa voix pour l'échange.

\- Bonsoir Inspecteur.

\- Bonsoir, désolé d'avoir mis du temps.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous avez pu réunir le dossier ?

\- Oui ! _Lance lui tendit le dossier_ Mais malheureusement, il ne comporte pas beaucoup d'éléments. L'interrogatoire de Seldon et du type que vous aviez torturé a été détruit.

\- Un de mes associés a eu l'idée d'enregistrer le face-à-face que j'ai eu avec le type que j'ai torturé.

\- Alors en plus de cette petite, vous avez d'autres complices !

 _Souriant_ \- Un justicier travail mieux que quand il est bien entouré n'est-ce pas inspecteur !

\- En effet ! À ce propos comment va cette petite ?

\- Queen prend bien soin d'elle et elle retrouve peu à peu goût à la vie.

\- Vous savez qu'ils flirtaient ensemble ces deux-là ?

\- Je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à Queen et que lui non plus. Je vais vous laisser Inspecteur, je ne voudrais pas que l'on vous prenne pour mon complice. Merci pour le dossier.

Arrow disparut et retourna au sous-sol du Verdant.

\- Comme ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien Digg.

Oliver rangea son arc et jeta un œil au dossier qui contenait en effet de maigres informations.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Non malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand-chose.

\- Cela ne t'ennuie pas que je jette un œil ?

\- Non vas-y ! Moi je vais prendre une douche et rentrer.

\- Elle te manque déjà ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée !

Oliver laissa Diggle prendre connaissance du dossier et prit une douche avant de ressortir environ un quart d'heure plus tard.

\- Passe le bonjour à Felicity !

\- Pas de souci ! Tient moi au courant si tu as quelque chose !

\- Pas de souci.

Oliver quitta le sous-sol, enfourcha sa moto et fila comme le vent afin de rentrer. Une fois au Manoir, il entra a pas de velours dans la chambre de sa chère et tendre et vit qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front et quitta la chambre à regret et alla se coucher dans la sienne ou il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil vu que depuis quelques jours, il partageait le lit de Felicity, même s'ils ne faisaient qu'un câlin tranquille, il s'endormait avec elle dans ses bras et ses cauchemars le laisser tranquille depuis sa première nuit avec elle. Étant rentré à plus de minuit, il réussit tant bien que mal à trouver le sommeil que vers deux heures PM, mais fut réveillé une bonne demi-heure après par des cris. Sachant à qui ils appartenaient ces cris, Oliver sortit de sa chambre en trombe afin de rejoindre celle de sa bien aimée et le spectacle qu'il découvrit lui serra le cœur. En effet, Felicity se débattait contre quelque chose d'invisible et appelait au secours en suppliant son agresseur d'arrêter.

\- Non… Je vous en prie pas ça… Nonnnnnnnnnn pitiééééééééé… Oliver aide-moi… Je t'en supplie…

Assit sur le rebord du lit, Oliver tenter tant bien que mal de la sortir de ce cauchemar. Il n'avait même pas prêté attention à la présence de sa mère et de Thea.

\- Ma chérie, je suis là, ne crains rien… Je suis auprès de toi… Tout va bien…

Contrairement à cette nuit après avoir sauvé la jeune femme, cette fois-ci, elle se réveillait rapidement comme si la chaleur de la main d'Oliver dans la sienne avait vaincu ce cauchemar. En position assise, elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Oliver…

\- Oui, je suis là !

Comprenant l'appel de la jeune femme, Oliver l'invitait à se blottir contre lui et la sentit trembler. Il passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux et lui murmura d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis là ma chérie… Pardon de t'avoir laissé seule…

Ne portant qu'un simple pantalon de jogging, il sentit les mains de la jeune femme sur la peau nue de son dos réveillant une nouvelle fois son désir pour elle, mais oublia ce désir, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le moment. Il vit Thea poser une carafe d'eau et un verre sur la table de nuit et entendit la porte se refermer signifiant qu'elle était partie se recoucher. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit Felicity s'écartait de lui et là vit détourner le regard et comprit sa gêne. Il passa alors sa main sous son menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule Felicity… Quand j'ai vu que tu dormais si bien, j'ai eu peur de te réveiller en me glissant à tes côtés.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Oliver et puis… Il faut que j'apprenne à dormir seule quand…

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Oliver l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Felicity, quand… Quand tout cela sera terminé et si tu veux encore de moi que dirais-tu de… De s'installer ensemble quelque part à Starling !

\- Oliver je… Tu souhaites vraiment

\- Si tu veux toujours de moi, oui je veux vivre avec toi !

Felicity fut émue par la proposition d'Oliver, mais ne put y répondre pour le moment, car elle ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se terminer. Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, Oliver comprit qu'elle avait besoin de temps, d'autant plus que ce qu'elle avait vécu était encore récent.

\- Et si on s'allongeait ? Il est tard et il faut dormir.

\- Tu restes ?

\- Bien sûr.

Oliver prit place dans le lit aux côtés de la jeune femme et sentit qu'elle se blottit contre lui. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre.

Flash-Back

Bien qu'il n'en eût aucune envie, Oliver fut obligé de retourner à Queen Consolidated, car même si sa mère acceptait de le remplacer, Felicity n'était pas de cet avis et elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde le contrôle de l'entreprise familiale face à cette garce qui n'attendait que ça. Ce matin-là, Oliver arriva à l'entreprise et sentit son cœur se serrait quand il vit le bureau vide de Felicity. Avant que cette horreur ne lui arrive, il adorait la voir chaque matin sourire où chanter, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. À présent les choses étaient différentes et c'était une bonne chose, il était très heureux d'avoir enfin clarifier sa relation avec l'élue de son cœur. Poussant un profond soupir, il s'installa dans son bureau et commença à travailler, d'autant plus que demain il avait une réunion importante et il devait absolument étudier les dossiers des différents investisseurs. Deux heures après son arrivé, une vipère entra dans son bureau, malheureusement, cette sorte de vipère était impossible à déloger des locaux.

\- Je vois que tu es devenu sérieux dans ton travail depuis que cette pimbêche aux jupes trop courtes n'est plus là. D'ailleurs, comme si c'était le moment de s'absenter !

À chaque fois que Isabel critiquait Felicity, Oliver avait des envies de meurtre. Mais expliquer à Lance et aux policiers la raison de la chute d'Isabel survenue par la fenêtre de son bureau au dernier étage de Queen Consolidated n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il décida de la faire enrager en lui répondant calmement.

\- Encore une fois Isabel tu aboies sans avoir la moindre idée de la raison de l'absence de Felicity. Vu le nombre d'heures qu'elle fait ici contrairement à toi et aux autres employées du sexe féminin, je lui ai accordé plusieurs jours de congé afin qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu.

\- Décidément, je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu lui accordes tout à cette blondasse aux jupes trop courtes, elle doit avec un sacré bon coup au lit.

Marre de ses simagrées, Oliver décida d'y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Tu veux que je te dise, c'est une véritable déesse au lit, contrairement à toi, quand elle et moi faisons l'amour, je grimpe au septième ciel directement.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu couches avec elle, les rumeurs sont donc fondées !

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, c'est notre vie privée ! Je te demanderai la prochaine fois de ne plus la critiquer comme tu le fais. Car même si tu détiens cinquante pour-cent des parts de Queen Consolidated, en tant que CEO de l'entreprise, je peux facile te destituer de ton titre et racheter les parts que tu détiens.

\- C'est une menace Oliver Queen ?

\- Non, mais cela peut en devenir une !

En faisant claquer ses talons, Isabel quitta le bureau d'Oliver en pestant contre lui. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre pour Oliver.

Quelque part dans un entrepôt abandonné de la ville, un homme reçu un message qui signifiait la suite du plan, quand une voix masculine se fit entendre.

\- Alors, c'est un message du boss ?

\- Oui chef !

\- Que dit-il ?

L'homme montrait le SMS à son chef qui eu un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire dans ce cas !

\- Oui chef !

L'homme se leva afin de prendre le nécessaire et environ cinq minutes plus tard, il prit sa moto et fila à vive allure.

En fin de matinée, n'y tenant plus et ayant pas mal, avancer sur les dossiers en cours, Oliver prit son portable afin d'appeler sa petite amie qui lui manquait terriblement, il avait en tête de l'inviter à déjeuner. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

\- Oui c'est moi mon amour, tu vas bien ?

À l'intonation de la voix de sa petite amie, Oliver s'inquiéta immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Raconte-moi !

Felicity raconta à Oliver qu'elle avait un cauchemar mais que ce n'était rien, elle tenta de rassurer l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais se fut peine perdu.

\- Écoute, je vais demander à Digg de venir me chercher, je serais rapidement au Manoir.

Le non catégorique surprit Oliver. Cette dernière s'excusa immédiatement de lui avoir limite donné un ordre et lui dit que ça allait et après lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle mit fin à la conversation en raccrochant ne laissant même pas le temps à Oliver de répondre. Il n'était pas idiot et savait très bien que sa petite amie lui mentait et cela ne lui dit rien de bon. Il composa un second numéro et la personne répondit après deux sonneries.

\- Oui Digg, peux-tu venir me chercher tout de suite s'il te plaît, je voudrais rentrer déjeuner au Manoir.

La communication fut bref, maintenant il devait attendre et le stress commençait à prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Déjà à l'époque il était inquiet pour la jeune femme, mais après ce qu'il lui était arrivé et à présent qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était encore pire.

Pendant ce temps au Manoir, Felicity s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi face à Oliver, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle reprit la lettre en main que Raisa lui avait donné ce matin et sentit les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce message était bref mais était facile à comprendre.

 _Miss Smoak, vous ne nous avez pas écoutés. Vous en subirez les conséquences et Queen aussi !_

En lisant ce message, Felicity avait décidé de partir, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Oliver ou sa famille soit menacée et qu'ils aient des ennuis à cause d'elle. Elle avait confiance en Oliver concernant ses compétences pour se défendre, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en prennent à Thea ou à Moira ou Walter. Elle termina rapidement sa valise et écrivit une rapide lettre à l'intention d'Oliver, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme cela, sans lui laisser au moins un mot.

 _Oliver,_

 _Quand tu liras cette lettre j'aurais déjà quitté la ville. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne cherche pas à me retrouver, c'est mieux ainsi. Ils savent pour toi et moi et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi ta famille soit blessé où pire._

 _Pardonne-moi de partir ainsi, mais je sais que tu m'en aurais empêché, alors je préfère partir en ton absence._

 _Je te remercie d'avoir été aussi gentil avec moi depuis le début, notre rencontre a littéralement changé ma vie et y a donné un sens. J'ai été heureuse que tu m'accordes ta confiance et j'ai été heureuse de pouvoir t'aider dans ta croisade._

 _Ces derniers jours avec toi ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie et j'aurais aimé que cela continue, mais par amour pour toi, je pars afin de te protéger._

 _Sache que quelle que soit la distance qui nous sépare et quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Mon cœur t'appartient à jamais._

 _Soit prudent s'il te plaît et salue John pour moi._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Felicity_

 _PS : Il y a un fichier qui s'intitule "HELP" dans l'ordinateur au Verdant pour les missions, Digg saura quoi faire._

Une fois terminé d'écrire, Felicity essuya ses larmes qui coulaient et pliait la lettre en deux, là déposant sur son lit.

De son côté, Oliver n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, mais étant impatient, il était déjà devant les locaux de Queen Consolidated quand Digg arriva. Son garde du corps et ami n'eut même pas le temps de sortir, que Oliver s'engouffrait à l'arrière de la limousine.

\- Digg, prends la route la plus courte que tu connaisses et fonce au Manoir.

John Diggle démarra afin de s'engager sur la route.

\- Un problème Oliver ! ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à Felicity, j'espère que je me trompe.

Diggle roula plus vite que la normale, prenant la route la plus courte pour se rendre au Manoir malgré les trente kilomètres qui séparé la demeure des Queen et Starling City.

De son côté, Felicity entra dans la chambre d'Oliver avant de partir et serra contre elle l'une des chemises de son homme une dernière fois afin de garder son odeur dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Elle sentit les larmes refaire surface et ne put se retenir et se mit à sangloter silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, elle quitta la chambre d'Oliver afin de prendre sa valise et sans se faire de bruit, quitta le Manoir Queen.

* * *

 **Et coupé ^^**

 **Je sais, je suis sadique, vous allez m'en vouloir de coupé à ce moment.**

 **Je tiens à vous signaler que ce chapitre 10 ne devait pas se terminer ainsi, mais j'ai décidé de laisser le suspens flotter ^^.**

 **Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas la fin de cette fic et je bosse déjà sur le chapitre 11, qui arrivera rapidement où pas à vous de voir. Si j'ai des Reviews, beaucoup de Reviews, je mettrai en ligne le chapitre 11, ce Week-End ou en début de semaine à voir ^^.**

 **Alors, à votre avis, Oliver va-t-il arriver à temps où va-t-il prendre connaissance de cette lettre. J'hésite à faire les deux versions mais j'ai déjà la suite en tête ^^**

 **Allez, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ^_^**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


	11. Culpabilité

**Coucou la Cie OLICITY,**

 **Déjà le chapitre 11, pour une fic qui à la base ne devait faire que quelques chapitres, elle s'agrandit de plus en plus ^^.**

 **Concernant les Reviews que j'ai eues lors du précédent chapitre, je voulais remercier les Guest qui m'en ont laissés, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic plaît autant. Dire qu'a début je pensais faire un unique chapitre, voilà l'ampleur qu'elle a prise ^^.**

 **Audelie : Je suis 100 % d'accord avec toi, quand on est avec un mec aussi sexy et fort comme Oliver, on ne s'enfuit pas seule afin de faire face au danger ^^ On adore tous Felicity en fait ^^**

 **Je vous avais laissés sur votre fin dans le chapitre 10, concernant le départ de Felicity. Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Oliver arrivera-t-il à temps ou découvrira-t-il la lettre d'adieu que Felicity lui a laissé ?**

 **Pour le savoir, je vous invite à découvrir dès à présent, la suite qui j'espère vous plaira, même si…**

 **Bah, je n'en dis pas plus ^_^ Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - Culpabilité**

POV Oliver

Même si Digg roulait plus vite que la normale, je trouve que la Limousine n'avance pas assez vite à mon goût. J'ai peur, oui je crains le pire. Je sais que mon amour a peur et qu'elle est inquiète à cause des lettres de menaces qu'elle avait reçues et j'espère de tout cœur que ton intonation de voix n'a rien à voir avec cela. J'ai bien précisé aux agents de sécurités au service de ma famille depuis des années que j'interdisais à quiconque d'inconnu de s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'est pas au courant de cette intervention, car elle me dirait que j'en fais trop, mais c'est contre ma volonté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce cauchemar, d'autant plus que l'on est enfin en couple tous les deux. Ses cauchemars me reviennent en mémoire et le fait qu'elle me supplie de l'aider, ces cas-là me donne des sueurs froides. Digg doit s'apercevoir de mon malaise.

\- On arrive bientôt Oliver ne t'en fait pas !

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, je sais que l'on arrive bientôt, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tard, d'autant plus que je n'arrive pas à la joindre sur son portable depuis tout à l'heure. À moi-même, je prie silencieusement pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise.

\- Felicity… Mon amour s'il te plaît, ne fait pas de bêtise… Attends-moi, j'arrive…

Je connais le chemin qui mène au Manoir par cœur, grâce à mon exil involontaire sur Lian Yu, j'ai appris à mémoriser bon nombre de choses comme les distances par exemple ou repérer un indice intéressant comme un arbre ayant une minuscule différence avec les autres et là je sais que l'on est plus qu'à six - sept minutes du Manoir. Sans savoir pourquoi, je regarde par la fenêtre et là mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, elle est là, marchant sur le bas-côté de la route avec une valise à la main. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et ne me rend pas compte de la manière dont je m'adresse à Digg, hurlant presque.

\- Digg stop, c'est Felicity !

J'ouvre la porte à la volée avant même que la limousine soit complètement arrêter et en sort en criant le prénom de la femme qui m'est chère.

\- FELICITY !

POV Felicity

Après avoir pleuré en serrant contre moi l'une des chemises d'Oliver, je file prendre ma valise dans ce qui était devenu ma chambre et je sors silencieusement de cette dernière, descendant le grand escalier en priant pour ne rencontrer personne, n'ayant pas envie de m'expliquer. Devant la lourde porte, je me retourne et regarde une dernière fois cette immense demeure dans laquelle je me sentais en sécurité avec l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureuse et qui est l'héritier de cette famille. Alors que mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je murmure un "Adieu Oliver" et quitte le Manoir Queen sans me retourner. Ignorant que Oliver se rapproche du Manoir suite à notre dernier échange téléphonique. Je mets un moment avant d'arriver à l'entrée du Manoir, c'est fou la distance entre les grilles de l'entrée et la porte d'entrée par elle-même. Une dernière fois, je me retourne regardant au loin cette demeure dans laquelle j'ai passé quelques jours merveilleux en compagnie de l'homme que j'aime et qui m'aime. Je sens mes larmes refaire surface mais je les fais disparaître rapidement et me mets en marche afin de m'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible. Au bout de cinq minutes, je me rends soudain compte que je suis à trente kilomètres de Starling City, mais tant pis, ce ne peut pas faire demi-tour, je ferais bien du stop mais je sais que c'est peine perdue, vu qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui emprunte cette route, à se demander si la route n'est pas à la famille d'Oliver d'ailleurs. Et puis de toute façon, Oliver m'a souvent répété que j'étais la pire des choses à faire et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur un malade, j'en ai assez à mes trousses. Je baisse les yeux en pensant à cela, car c'est à cause de ses malades qu'entre Oliver et moi, c'est devenu réel. Je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées, que je n'entends pas la limousine d'Oliver arrivait, ce n'est que lorsque j'entends la voix d'Oliver que je sursaute.

\- FELICITY !

Je lève les yeux et je vois avec horreur Oliver venir vers moi. Merde, qu'est-ce que je peux faire, pas grand-chose en fait. Je ne pense même pas à courir, j'ai toujours été nulle en sport et puis de toute façon, il aurait vite fait de me rattraper. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de toute manière, que je retrouve emprisonné contre son torse.

\- Felicity, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais… J'ai imaginé les pires scénarios à cause de cet appel.

Oliver ne met pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui arrive.

\- Tu comptais partir n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi pourquoi ?

Felicity se dégage vivement d'Oliver le repoussant avec toutes les forces qu'elle a, surprenant ce dernier.

\- Felicity ! ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Oliver, alors maintenant laisse-moi partir.

\- Alors-là pas question ! Pas avant que tu m'expliques la raison qui me regarde vu que l'on est ensemble !

Felicity se mort la lèvre intérieur, elle sait qu'elle doit se montrer brutale avec lui et cela lui fait mal, horriblement mal.

\- Tu crois que parce que l'on a partagé le même lit et échangés quelques baisers on est ensemble ! Et bien, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil OLIVER QUEEN

Termina-t-elle en élevant la voix qui laissa Oliver sans voix et surprit par les dires de la jeune femme. Les dires de Felicity le blessèrent au plus profond de lui-même et ne réagit même pas quand elle le bouscula afin de continuer son chemin. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Oliver pour reprendre ses esprits et lui prendre le bras.

\- Je sais que tu te mens à toi-même Felicity et je sais que ce que tu viens de me dire a été dur à dire pour toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis ton ami avant d'être l'homme qui t'aime.

\- Laisse-moi Oliver… Laisse-moi partir, crois-moi, c'est mieux pour tout le monde que je disparais de votre vie.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, mais pas pour moi sache-le ! Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, même si je ne te l'ai pas encore prouvé de manière sexuelle, tu sais que je t'aime comme un fou et tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas partir sans explication. Alors je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe. C'est encore ces cinglés n'est-ce pas !

Oliver n'était pas de dupe, il avait compris pourquoi elle voulait partir, elle avait dû recevoir une lettre ou se souvenir de l'horreur qu'elle avait subie ou pire croisé l'un de ces salopards. Il la ramena contre son torse et la serra contre lui, laissant sa tête dans son cou embrassa document sa peau lui murmurant tendrement à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais que je t'aime et tu sais que je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive, alors explique-moi.

\- OLIVER, FELICITY COUCHEZ-VOUS

Diggle venait de hurler à ses amis de se coucher, Oliver comprit rapidement pourquoi, quand il vit la Limousine se faire cribler de balle. Il serra Felicity contre lui, mettant une main derrière sa tête et la jeta à terre faisant rempart de son corps pour là protéger. Heureusement qu'en bordure de route, il y avait des hautes herbes afin de s'y cacher. Bien qu'il ne fût pas expert en armes à feu de tous les pays, il comprit que l'arme utilisée était une Kalachnikov, fusil d'assaut conçu par l'Union Soviétique. Malgré le bruit des rafales des balles, il entendit un homme s'exprimant en Américain qui hurler de ne pas tuer la fille. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait des hommes de ce cinglé qui avait enlevé Felicity, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement qu'il sentit une violente douleur lui labourer la jambe, il comprit qu'il s'était pris une balle, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, le plus important pour lui c'était de protéger la femme qui lui était chère.

Felicity sentit quelque chose de chaud coulait sur sa jambe, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait et prit peur. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre

\- Ol… Oliver…

\- Ne crains rien, je suis là !

POV Felicity

Je n'étais pas idiote, je savais que Oliver était blessé, le liquide chaud que je sentais sur ma jambe, je savais que c'était du sang, le sang d'Oliver. J'avais peur, peur qu'il soit grièvement blessé et cela à cause de moi.

\- Ol… Oliver…

Ma voix tremblait mais pas pour ce qu'il pensait. Il me serrait un peu plus contre lui en me murmurant tendrement

\- Ne crains rien, je suis là !

Devais-je être rassuré d'entendre sa voix ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre que des nouvelles rafales se firent entendre mais les bruits étaient différents cette fois-ci. Même si je n'étais pas une experte en armes à feu, j'entendis la différence de bruit. En plus des coups de feu, j'entendis des hurlements et je reconnus parmi elles, la voix de Digg et celle de d'autres hommes, probablement ceux qui étaient au service de la famille Queen. Une voiture s'éloignait et je compris qu'il devait s'agit de celle de nos agresseurs. Une nouvelle fois, j'entendis la voix de Digg

\- Non, je ne les poursuivais pas, vous risquez de tomber dans un traquenard !

J'allais appeler Digg, quand je sentis une caresse sur ma joue.

\- Felicity !

Je lève légèrement la tête et je croise le regard océan d'Oliver, mais avant que je n'aie le temps de lui répondre, il me devance.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va, grâce à toi je… _Sentant toujours du liquide chaud contre sa jambe_ Mais toi tu es… Tu es blessé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ce… Ce n'est rien… L'importance c'est que… Tu n'es rien…

Je sens le corps d'Oliver qui devient plus lourd et comprend avec horreur qu'il vient de perdre connaissance. J'arrive à mettre mes doigts dans son cou afin de prendre son pouls et je vois qu'il est rapide.

\- DIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

J'hurle, car j'ai peur, j'ai peur qu'à cause de moi il soit gravement blessé et que cette fois-ci il ne s'en sorte pas indemne. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus que je sens le corps d'Oliver être levé.

\- Felicity tu vas bien ?

 _Ignorant la question_ \- Digg, Oliver est blessé, il s'est pris une balle.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Digg pour mettre Oliver sur son épaule comme s'il portait un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre et l'allonger à l'arrière de la Limousine. Felicity prit place à l'avant et Digg monta côté conducteur et fonça jusqu'au Manoir. Une fois au Manoir, Digg emmena Oliver dans sa chambre afin de regarder l'étendue de sa blessure. Il n'eut pas longtemps à juger qu'elle n'était pas belle. Felicity comprit au regard de son ami, que ce n'était pas une égratignure.

\- Digg, dis-moi que ce n'est pas grave !

\- La balle n'est pas ressortie Felicity et je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire ici.

\- Bon sang, tout est ma faute.

\- Non, tu ne dois surtout pas culpabiliser. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, il faut le lui retirer au plus vite.

\- Je… Je… Je ne pourrais pas… Je…

Digg posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme afin de la sortir de sa peur.

\- Felicity regarde, moi ! Oliver a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de lui et moi aussi, j'ai besoin toi pour lui retirer cette balle avant que le pire ne se produise. Alors respire un bon coup et ça va aller.

Felicity écoutait les conseils de Digg. Elle inspirait et expirait plusieurs fois afin de se calmer.

\- C'est bon Digg, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'un alcool fort, genre whisky ou quelque chose dans le même genre, un couteau, un briquet afin de retirer toute bactérie éventuelle sur la lame, du linge propre, des bandages, du fil et une aiguille afin de recoudre la plaie.

\- OK, je t'apporte le nécessaire, je vais voir Raisa, elle va m'aider à trouver tout le nécessaire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Felicity accompagné de Raisa, revenaient avec tout le nécessaire demandé par Diggle.

\- Merci. Raisa, je m'excuse par avance pour le sang sur les draps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la santé d'Oliver est plus importante. Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous aider ?

\- Oui, empêcher quiconque d'entrée dans cette pièce, avec Felicity nous allons le soigner.

Raisa acquiesçait et quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu es prête Felicity ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais il faut y aller pas vrai.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais simplement te demander de me passer ce dont j'ai besoin, rien de plus. _Voyant le regard de Felicity vers Oliver_ Il va s'en tirer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Felicity savait que celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère avait raison, mais elle était terriblement inquiète et elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature. Elle rougit lorsque Diggle retira le pantalon d'Oliver, d'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette partie du corps d'Oliver. Après avoir retiré entièrement son pantalon, Diggle demanda à Felicity de lui passer la bouteille de Whisky afin d'en mettre sur la blessure d'Oliver afin de la désinfecter, la réaction fut immédiate, Oliver gémit de douleur. Felicity s'approcha de lui et lui épongea le front avec un linge frais tout en lui caressant la joue. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

\- Fe… Felicity…

\- Je suis là Oliver

Il gémit une nouvelle fois de douleur, lorsque Diggle épongeait un peu la plaie avec un tissu sec.

\- Oliver, je vais devoir retirer la balle qui est logée dans ta jambe est-ce que tu veux quelque chose pour…

\- Diggle, fait ce qu'il faut faire !

Diggle acquiesçait et utilisa la flamme du briquet afin de faire chauffer la lame du couteau afin de retirer une éventuelle bactérie et entreprit de faire le nécessaire afin d'extraire la balle de la jambe d'Oliver. Celui-ci gémit de douleur durant l'opération pratiquée par Diggle et sentait la jeune femme à ses côtés inquiète mais resta silencieux. Une fois la balle extraite, Diggle passa l'aiguille à la flamme du briquer afin de recoudre et une fois cela fait l'ancien soldat se mit à inspecter la balle, la mine soucieuse que vit Felicity.

\- Digg, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Veille sur Oliver, je file au Verdant et je reviens !

\- La balle est empoisonnée n'est-ce pas !

Felicity se retourna et regarda Oliver plus inquiète que jamais pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lorsqu'elle vit la main que lui tendait Oliver, elle la prit et sentit les doigts d'Oliver s'entrelaçaient aux siens.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Felicity, le poison n'aura pas le temps d'agir. Digg, dans la salle de bains, il y a une petite boîte en métal et il y a la même chose qu'au QG.

Digg s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bains afin de préparer la mixture et de là donner à Oliver. Pendant ce temps, Felicity toujours aux côtés de l'archer restait silencieuse. Ce dernier vit son malaise et lui prit la main.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Felicity acquiesça uniquement de la tête n'osant pas parler d'autant plus qu'elle culpabilisait par ce qui était arrivé à Oliver vu que c'était de sa faute. Oliver remarquait que sa petite amie était mal à l'aise mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que Diggle arrivait avec la préparation. Oliver l'avala d'une traite et tendit le bol à Diggle avant de se rallonger.

\- Je te le confie Felicity, je vais contacter mon ex-femme à l'ARGUS pour savoir si elle est au courant d'une livraison d'arme ou autres. Car des armes Russes sur le territoire Américains ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense Digg. Mais ce n'était pas des Russes, mais des Américains, j'ai entendu l'un d'eux crier qu'il voulait Felicity vivante. Seldon doit être derrière tout ça !

\- Je vous tiens au courant. Quant à toi Oliver, repose-toi.

Diggle quitta la chambre, laissa le couple seul.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Felicity, depuis tout à l'heure tu es silencieuse ?

\- Ça va oui. Tu devrais te dormir un peu.

\- Tu restes ?

\- Oui.

Oliver là regarda amoureusement avant de fermer les yeux afin de se reposer. Car même si ce n'était pas la première balle qu'il prenait, c'était douloureux. Felicity restait là près de lui, culpabilisant parce qu'il s'était produit, elle lui tenait la main, mais était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand elle vit Moira entré dans la chambre de son fils. Cette dernière sourit à Felicity qui se leva et alla vers la matriarche des Queen.

\- Moira, je peux vous parler ?

Moira comprit dans le regard de la jeune femme que c'était important, elle lui fit signe de la tête et elles sortirent de la chambre. Au moment ou la porte de sa chambre se refermer, Oliver ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était seul.

\- Felicity ! ?

POV Oliver

Quand je sens la main de Felicity s'éloigner de la mienne et la porte de ma chambre se refermer s'ouvre les yeux, cherchant la femme que j'aime et l'appel.

\- Felicity ! ?

Mais aucune réponse ne me provient. J'attends environ deux minutes pensant la voir revenir, mais ne la voyant pas, je sens l'inquiétude me gagner. Je tourne alors la tête et vois une feuille pliée en deux reposants sur le meuble de chevet, je prends peur. Je me mets en position assise en grimaçant à cause de la blessure à ma jambe et prends cette feuille, la dépliant et je commence à la lire. Mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine en imaginant ce qu'il se serait produit si je n'avais pas eu de mauvais pressentiments après notre échange téléphonique en fin de matinée. Je sais que je l'aurais perdu et cela définitivement, chose que je n'aurais pas supporté. Je ne veux plus la perdre, pas maintenant que je lui ai enfin ouvert mon cœur, pas maintenant que je sais que ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Non, je ne veux pas. Me fichant complètement de ma blessure et de ma tenue, je me lève et descends comme je peux le grand escalier, je dois lui parler, il le faut à tout prix. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse cette bêtise. J'arrive à proximité du salon quand j'entends ma mère parler avec Felicity. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en sachant qu'elle est toujours au Manoir. Curieux, je m'approche du salon afin d'écouter leur conversation.

POV Moira

J'étais avec Walter quand un de nos agents de sécurité a appelé pour m'informer de la fusillade à proximité du Manoir et pour me dire que mon fils était blessé. J'informe Walter et demande à mon chauffeur de me ramener au Manoir. Il faut que ce soit à l'heure du déjeuner, moment ou il y a beaucoup de circulation. Déjà que le Manoir se trouve à trente kilomètres de Starling, mais en pleine heure de pointe, c'est l'horreur. On met presque une demi-heure de plus pour arriver et une fois arrivé, je monte quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage et entre dans la chambre d'Oliver. Je souris en voyant Felicity près de lui. Mais je vois qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Elle embrasse mon fils sur le front et se lève venant vers moi.

\- Moira, je peux vous parler ?

Je lui fais un signe de tête après m'être assuré que mon fils aille bien et l'on sort toutes les deux de la chambre d'Oliver, descendant au salon où l'on sera tranquille pour discuter. Une chose que j'ignore, c'est que mon fils s'est réveillé au moment même où nous avons quitté la chambre. Une fois dans le salon, j'ai à peine de le temps de demander à Felicity si elle n'a pas été blessée que je vois les larmes coulaient.

\- Pardonnez-moi Moira, tout est de ma faute !

Je regarde Felicity sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle s'excuse, mais une fois encore, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle poursuit.

\- Oliver a été blessé par ma faute une fois encore.

\- Enfin Felicity, pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que s'il ne m'avait pas protégée, rien de tout cela serait arrivé.

\- Felicity !

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il arriverait avant mon départ.

\- Comment ça votre départ ?

Ce que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne savaient, c'est que Oliver était à proximité du salon et qu'il venait de surprendre la conversation.

\- J'ai… J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de menace. Ils savent que je suis ici et ils savent je ne me suis pas éloigné d'Oliver comme ils me l'avaient demandé. Et c'est à cause de cela que Oliver a été blessé. Je sais aussi du mal que ça va me faire, de m'éloigner de lui.

\- Felicity, vous n'allez quand même pas rentrer dans leur jeu. Je vous ai proposé mon aide afin d'en finir avec cette affaire une fois pour tout. Ne fait pas cela, ne prenait pas la décision de partir, cela détruirait Oliver. Vous savez, quand mon fils est revenu de cette île maudite, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais retrouver mon fils tel qu'il était avant. J'ai bien vu comment il parlait de vous, et cela même quand il sortait avec Helena ou McKenna, j'ai bien vu cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux. Quand il vous a ramené ici après cette tragédie, quand il nous a évoqué les grandes lignes de l'histoire à moi, Thea et Walter, j'ai bien vu son inquiétude dans son regard et quand vous avez crié, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il venait de vivre une horreur. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils agir ainsi avec une femme, même quand il était avec Laurel il y a six ans de cela à présent.

Moira marqua une courte pause et vit son fils sur le pas-de-porte du salon. Elle comprit dans son regard de ne pas dévoiler sa présence. Elle poursuivit alors son monologue.

\- Vous savez Felicity, je n'ai jamais vu mon fils être aussi protecteur envers une femme. Je sais que c'est encore un peu tôt pour parler de cela, mais je sais que vous être la femme qu'il lui faut. Et quand je vous regarde tous les deux, vos regards, vos gestes et tout le reste, je sais que pour lui, vous êtes la femme de sa vie.

Felicity restait sans voix face au monologue de Moira et ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle qui pensait au début que Moira Queen était tout sauf amicale, elle s'était trompée, d'autant plus que depuis une semaine qu'elle vivait au Manoir, elle était considérée par la mère d'Oliver comme faisant partit de la famille depuis des années.

\- Ce que vous me dites me touche énormément Moira et je suis heureuse de voir que bien que je sois qu'une fille banale vous m'avez acceptée au sein de votre famille mais… Je ne veux pas que par ma faute, vous, Walter où pire Thea soit blessé. Votre famille a assez souffert comme cela. Vous avez perdu votre époux Robert Queen, Oliver qui est réapparu cinq longues années plus tard, Walter s'est fait enlever, je ne veux pas qu'une nouvelle tragédie secoue votre famille. Et je… Par amour pour Oliver, je préfère me sacrifier plutôt qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourtant, je t'ai dit que c'était à l'homme de protéger la femme qu'il aimait et non l'inverse.

Felicity sursautait et se retourna surprise d'entendre la voix d'Oliver. Ce dernier boitant un peu à cause de sa blessure à la jambe s'approchait d'elle.

\- Oliver tu ne devrais pas être debout tu as…

Felicity n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la bouche d'Oliver s'empara de la sienne. Moira sourit et laissa seule le couple, sachant qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seul. Elle alla dans l'ancien bureau de Robert afin de rassurer Walter de l'état d'Oliver.

Dans le salon, le couple échangeait un baiser des plus passionnés, ce fut le manque de souffle qui les obligeait à y mettre fin.

\- Écoute-moi, ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi… Je t'en prie et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

\- Oliver je… Je n'ai pas le choix… Je ne veux pas que tu sois encore blessé à cause de moi.

\- Et moi je ne veux plus jamais lire ce genre de lettre. _Dit-il en sortant ladite lettre_ Quand je me suis réveillé, quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas et quand j'ai découvert cette lettre, j'ai eu peur, peur de t'avoir perdue Felicity. Je ne veux pas que tu laisses ces pourritures te dicter ce que tu dois faire.

Oliver arracha à mille morceaux la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite et la mis dans le cendrier sur la table puis reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Ma chérie, on a enfin ce que l'on a tant désiré toi et moi, je refuse que des criminels se mettre en travers de notre bonheur.

\- Mais Oliver je…

Oliver la fit taire en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera le responsable de tout cela, celui qui tire les ficelles ne l'emportera pas au paradis, je t'en fais le serment.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu parles ainsi Oliver, tu n'es pas un tueur.

\- Je ne lui suis plus et c'est grâce à toi. Tu as toujours su voir le bon en moi. Par contre, fait moi juste une promesse !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Promets-moi de ne plus gérer cela toute seule et de ne plus envisager de partir, je ne pourrais le supporter. Je ne veux pas rentrer un jour et voir que tu as disparu en laissant une simple lettre.

\- Oliver je… Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute, c'est moi qu'ils veulent, c'est après moi qu'ils en ont ! Il y a déjà assez que tu as dû tuer par ma faute !

\- Peu importe, on affrontera cela ensemble et je te l'ai dit, tu ne seras jamais un choix. _Le sourire aux lèvres_ C'est un honneur pour un homme d'avoir une cicatrice en sauvant la femme de sa vie.

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Oliver la ramena contre son torse avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Bien que stressé, Felicity lui rendit son baiser, mais, lorsque le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer se fit entendre, Oliver sentit sa petite amie se tendre dans ses bras. Elle était à cran à cause de cette nouvelle lettre de menace qu'elle avait reçu et il comprenait parfaitement.

\- C'est moi je suis rentré !

En voyant le jeune couple enlacé, Thea sut immédiatement qu'elle était de trop.

\- Salut Ollie, salut Felicity, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

Oliver salua sa petite sœur et sourit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Moira rejoignait le salon au même moment et salua sa fille avant de s'approcher du couple.

\- J'ai eu Walter au téléphone, il voulait savoir comment tu allais Oliver, vu que je suis partie précipitamment et il m'a donné une idée concernant les lettres de menaces.

\- Une idée ?

\- Oui Oliver, Walter à un ami qui est graphologue, il saura déterminer de nombreux indices qui pourront aider la police dans cette affaire.

\- Vraiment ? _Demanda Felicity surprise_

\- Oui Felicity, un graphologue peut déterminer systématiquement des caractéristiques psychologiques de la personnalité de ou des individus qui sont responsables. Walter va passer tout à l'heure afin de prendre ces lettres et les remettre à son ami.

\- Tu as toujours la dernière ma chérie ?

Felicity sourit au petit surnom qu'avait employé Oliver, elle ne s'en lassait pas de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi.

\- Je vais la chercher !

Elle se défit de l'étreinte d'Oliver quitta le salon afin d'aller chercher ladite lettre. Une fois seule avec sa mère, Oliver prit la parole.

\- Je vais demander à Digg de me ramener les autres

\- Je me doutais que Monsieur Diggle était plus qu'un simple garde du corps, d'autant plus qu'il est le seul à être resté.

Oliver sourit en se rappelant qu'il lui avait quand même fait baver au début, à lui, comme aux autres qui n'était pas resté longtemps.

\- Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Moira regardait son fils intriguer

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

\- Felicity est à cran avec cette histoire, elle a besoin de s'éloigner d'ici, alors j'ai pensé que… _Oliver murmura son idée à l'oreille de sa mère_

Moira sourit à son fils comprenant ce qu'il désirait.

\- Elles sont dans le bureau de ton père. Je vais appeler Jason si tu veux, afin qu'il fasse le nécessaire pour que vous soyez tranquille.

\- Merci maman. _Entendant Felicity revenir_ Pas un mot de tout cela, je veux lui en faire la surprise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.

Felicity remis la lettre de menace à Moira, tandis que Diggle ramenait l'enveloppe contenant les autres après en avoir fait bien entendu une copie. Le reste de l'après-midi se passait sans encombre, Oliver profitait de l'après-midi pour se reposer avec sa petite amie souhaitant être en forme le lendemain pour la réunion avec les investisseurs. Il reçut une fois de plus les foudres d'Isabel le lendemain matin à cause de son absence la veille et une fois encore, il l'avait envoyé sur les roses que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et qu'il avait un problème urgent à régler. La réunion s'était passée à merveille, les investisseurs étaient très intéressés par les projets de Queen Consolidated. Oliver prit à peine le temps de déjeuner afin de terminer son travail de la journée, voulant absolument rentrer plus tôt. Juste avant de partir, il passa un coup de fil afin de finaliser les derniers préparatifs. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa petite amie afin de lui dévoiler la surprise qu'il lui réservait pour le week-end.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 11, sacré Oliver, il a toujours un sixième sens quand il s'agit de sa Felicity. J'avais déjà prévu depuis un petit moment que ce chapitre se passerait ainsi et que Oliver arriverait à temps pour empêcher Felicity de partir. Car j'ai déjà l'idée pour la fin de cette fic, reste à savoir comment la mettre en place. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il y a encore quelques chapitres à venir avant cette fin.**

 **Le 12 et le 13 sont déjà en cours d'écritures et ils seront tous deux consacré au Olicity avec peut-être un peu d'action, à voir ^_^.**

 **Alors à votre avis, quelle surprise Oliver réserve-t-il à sa chère et tendre ^^**

 **Pour cela, il va falloir patienter un peu pour le découvrir, j'ouvre les paris MDR.**

 **À vos claviers pour Reviews, attention, je ne tolérerais aucun commentaire déplaisant comme j'ai déjà eu.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


	12. Week-end en amoureux

**Avant tout, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais entre mes cours d'Anglais, la préparation de la convention qui s'est déroulée le Week-end dernier et tout le reste, pas facile d'écrire. D'autant plus que ce chapitre m'a un peu énervé, impossible de mettre en place les idées du plan de base. Et comme je déteste bâcler un boulot que je fais, j'ai préféré vous faire attendre plutôt que vous poster un chapitre mal écrit.**

 **Enfin, il est enfin terminé ^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Week-end en amoureux**

Oliver était plus que heureux. Non seulement la réunion avec les investisseurs s'était déroulée à merveille et cela grâce à une bonne préparation des dossiers, mais aussi grâce à une certaine IT Girl qui l'avait magnifiquement bien aidé même à distance, mais aussi parce qu'il avait réussi à quitter les locaux de Queen Consolidated plus tôt que prévu. En effet, il était quatre heures AM, et il était enfin en week-end et allait enfin pouvoir faire la surprise à sa chère et tendre petite amie qui ne se doutait de rien. Il quittait son bureau quand Isabel se pointa devant lui.

\- Oliver, j'ai besoin de voir le dossier O'Neill avec toi, c'est urgent !

\- Et bien ça attendra Lundi, je suis pressé là Isabel !

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie, quand Isabel lui barra le chemin.

\- Non ça ne peut pas attendre Lundi, c'est un dossier important et…

\- Et ça attendra _Dit Oliver avec une légère agressivité_ J'ai fini ma journée point barre.

Sans même attendre la moindre réponse, Oliver continuait son chemin, quand la voix d'Isabel résonna dans le couloir.

\- Tu vas rejoindre cette blondasse !

Oliver qui avait fait croire que Felicity était en congé, préférait poursuivre sa route plutôt que de revenir sur ses pas et envoyer une gifle monumentale à cette vipère qui l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Une fois en dehors des locaux de Queen Consolidated, Diggle remarquait que son ami était énervé.

\- Un problème Oliver ?

\- J'ai envie de lui enfoncer un flèche dans le cœur, tellement elle m'exaspère cette vipère. Il va vraiment falloir que je prenne une décision, sinon je vais lui faire la peau !

Diggle ne lui demandait pas de qui il parlait, sachant pertinemment qu'il supportait de moins en moins la présence d'Isabel, d'autant plus qu'il l'a soupçonné d'être responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Felicity ! Il laissa Oliver s'installer à l'arrière de la Limousine puis s'installa côté conducteur.

\- Je te ramène ? _Connaissant déjà la réponse_

\- Oui, mais avant, j'ai une petite course à faire à cette adresse !

Oliver lui tendit un petit bout de papier sur laquelle se trouvait une adresse et eut un petit sourire.

\- C'est plus de l'amour c'est de la rage qu'il l'aurait cru, toi qui l'as repoussé.

\- Et ce fut la pire erreur de ma vie, qui a bien failli me séparer d'elle à jamais.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous deux, toi comme elle, vous le méritez.

\- Merci Digg.

\- Tâche de la rendre heureuse mec !

 _Souriant_ \- C'est prévu, je ne veux plus la voir malheureuse.

Digg fit ronfler le monteur de la Limousine et prit la direction du centre de Starling, afin de se rendre à l'adresse indiqué que lui avait remis Oliver. Le justicier prit ce dont il avait besoin et remonta à l'arrière de la Limousine afin de rentrer au Manoir.

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Queen, Felicity était dans la chambre de Thea et toutes deux étaient en train de rire comme deux adolescentes. En effet, Thea lui montrer un vieil album photos, lui faisant découvrir son frère quand il était enfant ne manquant pas d'y ajouter des anecdotes ici et là. Moira de son côté avait entrepris avec Raisa de faire en secret la valise de la jeune femme ayant reçu un appel d'Oliver une heure auparavant lui signalant qu'ils partaient dès ce soir afin de passer un long Week-end en amoureux mais Felicity n'était pas encore au courant étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise. Moira qui au début n'appréciait pas trop les filles que fréquentait Oliver, avait toute de suite adorée Felicity, enfin quand elle l'avait rencontré la première fois à Queen Consolidated, elle voyait en elle une fille comme toutes les autres attirées par les beaux yeux d'Oliver mais aussi par son argent mais avait compris qu'elle s'était trompée et que Felicity était une fille bien différente des autres, bien différente de Laurel par exemple et elle savait que pour son fils, elle était ce que Robert était pour elle lors de leur rencontre et ce que Walter était pour elle à présent. En sortant de la chambre qu'occupé la jeune femme, elle passait devant la chambre de Thea et les attendait rire ce qui la fit sourire, d'autant plus que ce que Felicity avait vécu était difficile. Elle attendait l'anecdote de Thea.

\- Moi je n'étais pas née, mais maman m'a raconté que Oliver avait à tout prix voulu monté sur ce cheval bien qu'il fût trop grand pour lui et une fois dessus, il faisait son fier et n'avait même pas peur d'être si haut !

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle descendit dans le salon, afin de boire une bonne tasse de thé que Raisa venait de préparer.

Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que la porte du manoir s'ouvrit, mentionnant l'arrivé d'Oliver qui ne tardait pas à arriver dans le salon embrassant sa mère.

\- Très joli !

\- C'est vrai, tu trouves ?

\- Oui, magnifique, tu as beaucoup de goût mon chéri.

Oliver sourit à sa mère, heureux que ça lui plaise même s'il s'agissait d'un présent pour la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Où est Felicity ?

\- Elle est avec Thea dans sa chambre.

Oliver quittait le salon et grimpait quatre à quatre les marches. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Thea, il entendit sa sœur et sa petite amie rire de bon cœur. Cela lui fit plaisir d'entendre Felicity rire ainsi, d'autant plus que le souvenir de son enlèvement était toujours présent. Il toqua à la porte et là vit s'ouvrir avec un sourire aux lèvres sur le visage de sa petite sœur.

\- Déjà là Ollie, tu es en avance.

\- Dis-le si je dérange.

\- Un problème à l'entreprise Oliver ?

\- Aucun Felicity, j'avais juste envie de quitter plus tôt.

Il lançait un regard à Thea qui comprit, elle savait que son frère réservé une surprise à sa future belle-sœur. Elle s'éclipsa mentionnant qu'elle allait chercher des rafraîchissements et laissait son frère entré avant de lancer.

\- Ollie, interdiction de faire des cochonneries sur mon lit.

Felicity rougit mal à l'aise à ce que Thea venait de dire. Quant à Oliver il lui lança un

\- Speedy !

Thea lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et une fois la porte de chambre refermée, Oliver sourit à la jeune femme qui était mal à l'aise à cause de ce que venait de dire Thea.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que ?

\- Dis-moi ?

\- À propos de ce que vient de dire Thea, je… Je m'en veux de…

\- Felicity, je te l'ai dit, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je n'ai pas envie que tu vives notre première fois dans la peur, je veux que je sois un souvenir merveilleux.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi patient avec moi, d'autant plus que tu es un homme et comme tout homme, tu as des envies, des besoins et…

Oliver ne la laissait pas finir et prit possession de ses lèvres fougueusement afin de faire disparaître ce à quoi elle pensait. Il mit fin au baiser bien avant que le manque de souffle se fasse sentir et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- Felicity, je t'aime tu le sais, et oui je suis un homme qui a des besoins, des désirs, et oui je suis un homme qui te désir plus que tout, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs tout cela parce que l'on ne peut pas avoir de rapport sexuel pour le moment, je me refuse de te faire l'amour surtout après ce que cette pourriture a osé te faire. Donc je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra et si je dois attendre plusieurs années, j'attendrai.

Felicity fut sous le choc par la déclaration d'Oliver ne s'attendant pas à cela. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais avait peur qu'il finisse par s'éloigner d'elle, à force d'attendre.

\- Et puis, il n'y a pas qu'avec le sexe qu'un homme peut prouver son amour à une femme !

En disant cela, Oliver sortit de son dos l'énorme bouquet de roses rouge qu'il lui tendit.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Oliver elles… Elles sont magnifiques !

Felicity humait le parfum de ces roses, heureuse de ce présent devant le regard amoureux d'Oliver.

\- Je ne suis pas un grand romantique, mais je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde uniquement pour toi, parce que je t'aime !

Felicity était heureuse et se sentait différente aux yeux d'Oliver. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Oliver. Le jeune couple, échangeait une nouvelle fois un tendre baiser. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, Oliver mit lui-même fin au baiser et enfouit sa tête dans son cou sur lequel il déposa une multitude de baisers papillon avant de lui murmurer tendrement à l'oreille.

\- J'ai une autre surprise pour toi.

\- Je n'aime pas trop les surprises Oliver ! _Dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui_

\- Je sais, mais celle-ci, tu vas l'adorer _Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil_

Prenant sa main dans la sienne, en entrelaçant ses doigts, Felicity suivait Oliver se demandant qu'elle était la surprise. Dans le couloir, Ils croisaient Raisa, qui entreprit de prendre le bouquet de roses afin de les mettre dans un vase. Arrivait devant la lourde porte du Manoir, Oliver regardait la jeune femme et lui sourit avant de l'emmener à sa suite, la faisant monter à l'arrière de la Limousine.

\- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes Oliver ?

\- Soit patiente, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise !

Il fait signe à Diggle de démarrer. Felicity tentait de regarder à l'extérieur, mais d'un les vitres étaient trop teintés et de deux, elles étaient bloquées, donc impossible à ouvrir. Voyant la frustration de la jeune femme, Oliver sourit.

\- Allez, ne fait pas cette tête-là.

\- J'ai toujours détesté les surprises Oliver, elles ont toujours été mauvais signe pour moi.

Oliver passa sa main sur sa joue, la laissant dévier vers sa nuque et attira son visage au sien afin de l'embrasser.

\- As-tu confiance en moi Felicity ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, c'est juste que…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Alors ne t'inquiète pas et laisse-toi aller. Tout ira bien

POV Felicity

Voyant que je n'obtiendrais rien de la part d'Oliver, je m'enfonce dans mon siège faussement vexé ce qui arrache un sourire à mon justicier. Le reste du voyage se fit en silence, car même si je ne voulais pas le lui montrer, j'étais un peu stressé. J'avais bien entendu une confiance absolue en Oliver, mais n'avais jamais apprécié les surprises aussi belles soit-elle. Je ne savais pas trop combien de temps s'était écoulé étant donné que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'eus un sursaut lorsque je sentis la main d'Oliver sur ma joue.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Nous sommes arrivés.

Je sortais de la voiture et qu'elle fut ma surprise de me retrouver à quelques mètres du jet des Queen. Je me retournais vers un Oliver qui avait le sourire aux lèvres et vit Diggle sortir deux valises du coffre afin de les monter dans l'avion.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête Oliver Jonas Queen ! ?

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il s'approchait de moi avec une démarche digne d'un félin prêt à bondir sur une proie appétissante qu'il souhaitait se faire pour le déjeuner. Je me retrouvais coincé entre lui et la voiture et déglutis en voyant son regard si intense me pénétrant. Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, il me prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne et me murmura d'une voix suave.

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, mais pour le savoir, tu dois monter dans cet avion.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Et bien dans ce cas, tu ne sauras pas la surprise que… _Lui murmurant à l'oreille_ Que je t'ai réservé pour ce week-end en amoureux !

J'écarquillais les yeux aux dires d'Oliver qui d'un coup, se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que ?

Oliver lui sourit comprend la question de la jeune femme et d'un signe de tête lui indiquait l'avion qui les attendait ! Felicity lui rendit son sourire avant de marcher en direction de l'avion suivit par un Oliver satisfait, bien qu'il avait trop parlé, même si elle ignorait encore la destination. La jeune femme montait à bord de l'avion et vit la tête amusée de Digg.

\- Et ça te fait rire ?

Il mit ses deux mains devant lui bien en évidence, en signe de paix.

Felicity marmonnait entre ses dents comme quoi il s'agissait d'une véritable conspiration, Diggle éclatait de rire en ayant entendu la jeune femme qui s'installait sur l'un des fauteuils et regardait par le hublot ne voulant pas croiser le regard d'Oliver qui venait d'arriver. En voyant le sourire sur les lèvres de Digg, il comprit rapidement la situation. Il espérait simplement lui faire oublier l'horreur de ses derniers jours, y compris son enlèvement. Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, quand l'un des pilotes vint à sa rencontre.

\- Monsieur Queen, nous avons l'autorisation de décoller. Nous attendons vos ordres et la destination !

Oliver allait répondre au pilote, quand un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe attira son attention. Surprit, il tournait la tête en direction du bruit et vit le visage effaré de Felicity qui regardait dans sa direction.

\- Felicity ! ?

\- Non… Non…

Inquiet pour sa petite amie et voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, il s'approchait d'elle et vit qu'elle tremblait et que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il arriva rapidement près d'elle étant donné la courte distance et posa sa main sur le bras de Felicity.

\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il voulait l'attirait contre lui, mais elle le repoussa le laissant dans l'incompréhension totale. Elle s'éloignait rapidement passant à côté de l'homme qui lui murmura quelque chose, qui la mit mal à l'aise. Étouffant, elle sortit rapidement de l'avion, suivi par un Oliver à sa suite qui réussit à la rattraper sans difficulté.

\- Felicity…

\- Lâche-moi Oliver !

\- Alors là pas question, pas avant que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive !

\- Je ne peux pas je… Je suis désolé !

Oliver ne lui laissait même pas le temps de s'éloigner de lui, qu'il lui saisit le bras et l'attirant à lui, en laissant sa tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou.

\- Parle-moi, je déteste être dans une telle incompréhension… S'il te plaît…

\- C'est un des leurs _Lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc_

Oliver sentit la colère montée en lui en comprenant les dires de la jeune femme. Cependant, il y avait une ombre au tableau, comment l'un des types responsables de la souffrance de Felicity, était l'un des pilotes du jet.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal.

\- Non mais…

\- Dis-moi ?

Felicity fermait les yeux en essayant de ne pas se rappeler le viol mais le fait de revoir l'un de ses types, c'était difficile. Les yeux regardant le sol, elle sentait la main d'Oliver se poser sur sa joue la caressante doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Relevant la tête tout doucement, son regard fut happé par celui d'Oliver et vit que ce dernier attendait une réponse.

\- Quand… Juste avant que… Ce que tu sais, il est l'un des deux qui m'ont attachée juste avant que…

Felicity ne finit pas sa phrase ayant les lèvres d'Oliver qui se posaient sur les siennes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

\- Mais Oliver si…

Oliver la fit taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Même s'il n'était pas aussi doué que Felicity dans ce domaine, Oliver pianota rapidement sur son téléphone recherchant l'info dont il avait besoin. Une fois cela fait, il fit parvenir un court message à Diggle.

Au même moment, dans l'avion, Diggle était toujours face à l'un des pilotes quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Le sortant, il prit connaissance en fronçant les sourcils avant de vite se reprendre.

\- Ah les femmes, j'vous jurent, vous leur dites que vous allez à New York et elles vous bombardent de message afin de vous faire une liste de chose à rapporter.

\- Vous êtes marié ?

\- En couple mais pas encore eu la corde au cou ! Et vous ?

\- Non pas spécialement, même si je me fais quelques aventures d'un soir par-ci, par-là.

\- C'est bien aussi, aucune attache !

\- Ouais. Ah j'entends des pas, Monsieur Queen revient apparemment, je vais contacter la tour de contrôle pour leur donner notre destination.

Le pilote se retournait prêt à rejoindre la cabine de pilotage quand un déclic se fit entendre qui le fit se retourner, faisant face à Diggle l'arme au poing.

\- Je pense plutôt que vous allez rester ici sans bouger !

\- Oh oh, dû calme Monsieur Diggle, c'est dangereux de braquer un flingue sur quelqu'un.

\- Sur un innocent oui, mais pas sur une pourriture de votre espèce.

\- Vous m'en voulez d'avoir été trop curieux à votre égard ?

Dit-il en se décalant légèrement sur la droite.

\- Rester où vous êtes !

L'homme leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Vous savez, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller quelque part, surtout avec un homme pointant un flingue sur moi.

Toujours occupé à garder en joue l'homme en face de lui, Diggle qui était pourtant un ancien soldat, ne se doutait pas que le second attendait le moment propice pour lui tirer dessus. Oliver qui avait monté doucement la petite passerelle servant à grimper à bord du jet et vit ce qui allait se produire et le fit savoir à son ami et garde du corps.

\- Digg attention !

La suite de la scène se passa très rapidement. En effet, un coup de feu se fit entendre toucha Digg à l'épaule ce dernier tira à son tour et le second type tomba raide mort. Son acolyte n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il fit reçu un coup de point monumental d'Oliver, s'effondra à son tour.

\- Oliver, Digg ! ?

Oliver se retourna en entendant la voix de sa petite amie et l'accueillit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien c'est fini.

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas blessé Oliver ?

\- Non rassure-toi, je vais bien. Digg tout vas bien ?

\- J'en ai vu d'autres.

\- J'appelle Lance ainsi qu'une ambulance.

Quentin Lance arrive dix minutes plus tard avec son équipe suivie par l'ambulance. Les ambulanciers prirent en charge Digg. Heureusement, la balle était ressortie et ne nécessitait pas beaucoup de soin.

Olive expliqua à Lance tout ce qui s'était passé, quand à Felicity, elle ne dit pas un mot, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Une fois la déposition d'Oliver prise, Lance embarqua l'homme en question avant de saluer le jeune couple. Voyant que sa petite amie était silencieuse, Oliver s'approcha d'elle.

\- Désolé Felicity !

\- L'importance c'est que tu ne sois pas blessé et que ce ne soit pas trop grave pour Digg. Par contre ton… Ton projet tombe à l'eau.

Oliver embrassa tendrement sa petite amie et lui murmura à l'oreille ?

\- Non, mon projet tient toujours, Hawaï nous attend !

Felicity fut surprise d'entendre le lieu de leur destination.

\- Mais Oliver on… Comment allons-nous nous y rendre sans pilote ?

\- Monsieur Queen ! ?

Oliver se retournait et un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Josh, vous aller bien ?

\- Moi oui, mais Jack n'a pas eu cette chance.

\- Je vois. L'inspecteur Lance est parti, je vais vous payer le taxi pour le rejoindre et…

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Monsieur Queen, j'ai déjà tout raconté à l'inspecteur et il me semble que vous avez un voyage qui vous attend.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller après ce que vous avez subi ?

\- Oui, ne vous en fait pas, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je subis ce genre d'expérience. Vous savez en tant que pilote au service de la plus riche famille de Starling City, ce genre de situation est fréquent.

\- Si vous le dites alors je vous crois !

\- Installez-vous avec votre future femme, je préviens la tour de contrôle que l'on décolle bientôt.

Oliver sourit aux dires de Josh concernant Felicity. En se tournant vers elle, il vit qu'elle aussi était surprise mais ne dit rien. Il s'installait près d'elle tout en restant silencieux. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'avion eut l'autorisation de décoller, lorsque Oliver tournait le regard vers la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Le voyage jusqu'à Hawaï se fit sans encombre et avant que le jet entame sa descente, Oliver embrassa le front de Felicity afin de la réveiller. La jeune femme se réveilla et son regard fut happé par le regard océan d'Oliver.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Sauf si tu considères que le fait d'être arrivé à destination en est un !

Felicity sourit à Oliver et regardait par le hublot du jet. En effet, ils étaient à destination et le soleil était au rendez-vous bien qu'il fût presque de sept heures AM. Felicity sourit comme une petite fille et prit la main que lui tendit Oliver afin de descendre du Jet où Josh les attendait en bas de la petite passerelle.

\- Monsieur Queen, Madame Queen, je vous souhaite un excellent week-end. Je viens vous chercher quand ?

\- Lundi matin ! Rentrez rassurer votre femme et votre fille.

\- Merci Monsieur Queen et passer un excellent week-end.

\- Oliver sourit et après avoir serrer une poignée de main à Josh se tournait vers sa compagne et le vit comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'approchait d'elle et l'attira à lui en posant tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que…

\- Quoi, Dis moi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me prend pour une Queen ? Et plus précisément pour Madame Queen ?

Oliver sourit devant la question que se poser l'élue de son cœur et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de lui répondre.

\- Tout simplement parce que l'on vit ensemble et parce qu'ils comprennent au regard que je pose sur toi que tu es ma promise.

Felicity fut surprise du dernier mot employé par Oliver et poursuivit.

\- Laurel aussi ils ont dû l'appeler comme cela et pourtant…

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes. Le baiser devint vite fougueux.

\- Sache que jamais personne n'a appelé Laurel ainsi même si on était en couple depuis quelques années. D'ailleurs je sais que certains proches n'appréciaient pas que l'on soit ensemble elle et moi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'à la différence de toi, elle aimait se montrer avec l'homme le plus convoité de Starling City.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé attirer le regard sur moi !

\- Je sais et c'est pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu te fiches que je sois l'homme le plus convoité de Starling, tu te fiches que je sois Oliver Queen, tu es tellement toi-même !

\- Je me fiche de tout cela Oliver, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois l'homme le plus riche de Starling qui à fait que… Que je sois tombé amoureuse de toi, c'est le fait que ce soit toi Oliver.

Oliver fit un magnifique sourire à sa compagne avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Et si on continuait cette discussion à la maison !

Oliver prit Felicity par la main et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la limousine qui les attendait et en voyant le couple arrivé, le chauffeur Jason vint saluer le jeune couple. Le trajet jusqu'à la villa des Queen se fit sans encombre et comme pour le Manoir, celle-ci était assez éloignée, se trouvant sur une colline surplombant une plage privée qui appartenait également à la famille d'Oliver. Il était à présent presque de huit heures PM quand le couple arrivait à la villa. Quand elle sortit de la limousine, Felicity fut époustouflé par sa demeure du week-end et sourit à son petit ami quand celui-ci l'attirait contre lui.

\- Alors ?

\- On va vraiment passer le week-end dans cette villa ?

\- Bien sûr ! Elle ne te plaît pas ?

 _Se retournant dans ses bras_ \- Au contraire, elle est magnifique !

Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de recevoir un baiser de son homme qui fut ravi de lui donner. Ce fut Oliver qui mit fin au baiser, il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite à l'intérieur de la villa, tandis que Jason vint à leur rencontre.

\- Monsieur Queen, j'ai monté vos valises dans votre chambre et, suite à l'appelle de Madame votre mère, j'ai fait le plein dans le réfrigérateur. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

\- Merci beaucoup Jason.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon week-end à vous et à votre fiancée.

Le couple salua Jason qui prit congé. Felicity s'avançait dans le salon et vit sur un meuble quelques cadres photos où étaient représentés Oliver et Thea enfant, Oliver et ses parents, Thea et ses parents et quelques autres. Mais ce qui surprit Felicity, c'est qu'il y avait que des photos des Queen, aucunes photos d'Oliver en compagnie de Laurel où d'une autre femme.

\- Quelque chose à l'air de t'intriguer !

\- C'est juste que je suis surprise de voir qu'il n'y a que des photos de famille et rien d'autre !

\- La raison est simple, tu es la première femme que j'emmène ici, même Laurel n'est jamais venue !

 _Se retournant_ \- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que bien que nous étions en couple, je ne me voyais pas passer le reste de ma vie avec Laurel et parce qu'à l'époque, passer un week-end tranquille avec la femme que j'aime ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit !

\- Et aujourd'hui ? _Devant le regard d'Oliver_ Je veux dire, pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ici avec moi ?

Oliver prit la main de la jeune femme en entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- J'avais envie de m'éloigner de Starling et de tout le reste pour un week-end et afin de te changer les idées.

\- Alors tu… C'est pour moi que tu as décidé de venir ici ?

Oliver lui sourit avant de l'embrasser longuement sur le front.

\- Je voulais passer un week-end seul avec toi, loin de toute cette folie, comme le ferait n'importe quel couple normal.

POV Felicity

Je lui répondis d'un sourire qui le fit fondre et me blottit contre lui, heureuse de savoir que cet homme serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moi. Je me sentais vraiment spécial à ses yeux, même si j'avais eu que peu de relations amoureuses, jamais, non jamais aucun de mes anciens petits amis n'avaient autant fait pour moi et cela me rendait heureuse. Je frissonnais lorsque je sentis les lèvres d'Oliver se poser dans mon cou, cet homme me rendait folle et j'avais envie de plus mais j'avais peur à cause de ce fou qui avait failli me violer et peur de ne pas être digne d'Oliver, d'autant plus que contrairement à lui je…

\- Felicity ! ?

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant mon prénom de la bouche d'Oliver. Relevant les yeux vers lui, mon regard fut happer par les siens, dieu que cet homme était beau.

\- Oui ! ?

\- Une petite visitée guidée ça te dit ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Oliver me fit visiter la villa qui était vraiment immense. Plus petite que le Manoir Queen mais immense quand même. Il y avait tout. De nombreuses chambres, salle de bains, jacuzzi, salle de jeu… Sans parler de l'immense jardin où il y avait même une dépendance. De retour dans la maison, à l'étage, Oliver m'entraînait dans ce qui était sa chambre et dans laquelle se trouver ma valise et la sienne. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il prenait sa valise et avec le sourire aux lèvres se redressait en me faisant un sourire qui me fit fondre une fois de plus.

\- Met quelque chose de léger, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi. Je vais me changer dans une autre chambre pour ne pas te gêner.

\- C'est ta chambre, ça serait plutôt à moi d'aller dans une autre pièce et pas toi !

Oliver l'attira contre lui l'embrassant passionnément.

\- Pas ma chambre, mais notre chambre, enfin si tu le désires. Et ne soit pas gêner à cause du fait, que je vais dans une autre pièce, je vais appeler ma mère en même temps pour lui dire que l'on est bien arrivé et j'ai envie d'avoir la surprise de ce que tu vas mettre.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre la laissant seule. Pendant que Felicity se retrouve seule dans la chambre, Oliver se rendit dans une autre chambre afin de prendre une douche rapide et de se changer en mettant une chemise blanche à manches courte et un pantalon cargo noir. Comme dit à Felicity, il passa un coup de fil à sa mère pour lui dire qu'ils sont bien arrivés à Hawaï. Il discutait un peu avec sa mère avant de prendre congé et descendit dans le salon afin d'attendre que sa belle blonde le rejoigne. Felicity de son côté, prit aussi une douche afin de se détendre et mit une petite robe légère rouge, couleur que Oliver adore, ainsi qu'une paire de sandale découpée avant de rejoindre le jeune homme qui l'attendait dans le salon. En là voyant, il eut le souffle coupé, se lève et s'avance vers elle, sans arrêter de la regarder.

\- Tu es magnifique, j'adore que tu portes des robes de couleur rouge !

\- Je sais que tu adores me voir porter cette couleur, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'en porte.

L'attirant à lui, Oliver l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi ! Tu m'as envoûté sans que je m'en rende compte, si bien que me passer de toi est impossible, ce serait comme me tuer.

 _Taquine_ \- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis une magicienne !

\- Je comprends à présent ma belle magicienne !

Le couple s'embrassait une nouvelle fois pendant de longues minutes avant que Oliver ne se détache d'elle à regret là prenant par la main afin de l'emmener là où il le désirait. Une fois en dehors de la villa, ils descendent un escalier de pierre main dans la main et une fois arrivé en bas, Felicity ne put s'empêcher de faire un "OH" de surprise avant de se tourner vers Oliver.

\- Je t'ai entendu une fois avec Diggle dire que tu adorais la mer. Je m'étais juré qu'un jour, je t'y emmènerais et c'est chose faire. Et comme il s'agit d'une plage privée, on ne sera pas embêté par quiconque !

Felicity retirait ses sandales elle marchait pieds nus dans le sable chaud et elle frissonnait légèrement lorsque l'eau fraîche entrait en contact avec ses pieds nus.

POV Oliver

Je regardais Felicity retirait ses sandales et marchait sur le sable chaud jusqu'à la mer. En cet instant présent, j'étais un homme heureux et chanceux d'être celui qui avait conquis le cœur de la jeune femme. Déjà qu'en temps normal, je l'a trouvé magnifique, mais la, la voir si détendue, les pieds dans l'eau sur une plage privée, les cheveux au vent, je l'a trouvé irrésistible. À cet instant, les dires de ma mère me revinrent en mémoire.

Flash-Back

Cela faisait trois jours que Oliver avait enfin ouvert son cœur à Felicity et c'est un poids énorme qui avait disparu. Même s'il voulait tout faire pour rester loin d'elle, ce qu'elle avait vécu, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. On était dimanche et ils avaient passé la journée en famille. Comme il faisait relativement bon, il avait déjeuné dehors, barbecue au menu et c'était Oliver qui s'était occupé avec Walter de faire cuire l'ensemble de la viande. Le repas s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Thea avait invité son ami Roy et bien qu'il vivait dans les Glades, Moira appréciait le jeune homme.

POV Moira

Même s'il n'était pas issu d'une riche famille, Roy était un gentil garçon et je voyais bien que ma fille était heureuse avec lui. Il faisait déjà partit de la famille tout comme Felicity d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que mon fils lui a enfin ouvert son cœur, mais Felicity est souriante et heureuse, comme si cette tragédie n'était jamais arrivée. Je suis heureuse de voir mon fils agir ainsi, il est heureux, je le lis dans ses yeux ! Jamais, non jamais je n'ai vu une telle étincelle dans son regard, même quand il était avec Helena et McKenna, jamais il avait une telle étincelle dans son regard. Alors que mon fils revient avec une bouteille de vin, je le vois aller vers la jeune femme et l'embrasser doucement et lui caresser tendrement la joue le sourire aux lèvres. Je vois bien que Felicity sourire et que cela, c'est grâce à mon fils et je suis heureuse pour eux deux. Cela me fait mal de savoir qu'une telle jeune femme qui a rendu le sourire à mon fils, a été menacée et presque violée. J'en ai touché un mot à Oliver qui m'a approuvé, à savoir demander à un détective privé de mener une enquête concernant cette affaire, Felicity n'est pas au courant, pour le moment, je préfère ne rien lui dire et attendre l'évolution de l'enquête. Elle est simplement au courant pour le graphologue

POV Oliver

Nous passons une merveilleuse journée en famille, malheureusement le temps se gâte et la pluie arrive rapidement comme c'est toujours le cas à Starling City. L'averse devient plus forte et le temps que l'on se mette à l'abri nous sommes trempés. Arrivé à l'entrée qui mène au jardin, je vois que Felicity est toujours au même endroit et qu'elle n'a pas bougé ! Inquiet, bien que ma mère me demande ce qu'il se passe, je ressors en courant dans le jardin afin de la rejoindre.

\- Felicity !

Á mon appel, elle se retourne et me fait un grand sourire, au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche d'elle, je vois que sa chemise blanche est devenue complètement transparente à cause de la pluie, à cette vision, j'avale difficilement ma salive, même si je l'ai déjà vu nue, lorsque ces ordures l'ont fait souffrir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un fort désir pour elle en là voyant ainsi, trempée mais terriblement sexy.

\- Ma chérie, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors par ce temps !

\- Je sais mais regarde _Me dit-elle en levant la tête_ Cet arc-en-ciel est magnifique !

Je lève les yeux et je vois en effet et je suis surprise de voir que Felicity est resté sous la pluie pour voir cet arc-en-ciel.

\- Tu aimes ce phénomène naturel ?

\- Oui ! Quand je vivais à Las Vegas, quand j'étais encore qu'une petite fille, mon père me disait qu'un jour il m'emmènerait voir ce qu'i l'intérieur et ça me faisait rêver ! Mais, il ne là jamais fait, vu qu'il nous a abandonné ma mère et moi sans que l'on sache pourquoi !

Voyant la peine sur son beau visage pourtant ruisselant à cause de la pluie, je me place dernière elle en collant mon torse contre son dos en passant mes bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur la joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ! Je t'aime !

Felicity se retournait dans ses bras avant de quémander un baiser que Oliver fut ravi de lui donner. Moira observait son fils et Felicity s'embrasser sous la pluie avec un magnifique arc-en-ciel au-dessus d'eux, cela la fit sourire devant une scène digne d'un conte de fée. Lorsque le couple rentrait enfin au Manoir, Oliver entraîna sa petite amie dans sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse prendre une douche chaude, quant à lui, il allait dans l'ancienne chambre de la jeune femme afin de prendre la sienne et descendit au salon où une tasse de thé chaude l'attendait. Voyant que sa belle n'était pas encore descendue, Oliver s'installait sur l'un des canapés qui se situait dans le salon. Sa mère arrivait quelques minutes après et fut contente de voir que son fils était seul.

\- Felicity n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Elle doit encore être dans ma chambre, ou plutôt sous la douche.

\- Vous avez ?

\- Non, je lui lasse son intimité, je ne veux pas la brusquer ni lui faire peur pour le moment.

\- Je comprends. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas encore là, je dois te parler Oliver !

\- De l'enquête ?

\- Non de vous deux !

Oliver regardait sa mère surprit ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Moira s'installait au côté de son fils et lui remis un petit écrin en velours rouge ! Surprit Oliver l'ouvrit et fut surpris d'y découvrir ce qu'il contenait.

\- Mais maman c'est ?

\- C'est la bague de fiançailles que ton père m'avait offerte. Elle ira très bien à Felicity.

\- Mais maman je… Je ne peux pas accepter c'est… C'est un souvenir de papa et…

\- Et je serais heureuse de la voir au doigt de Felicity. J'avais prévu de te la remettre quand tu auras trouvé ta future femme où quand Thea aurait trouvé l'homme avec qui elle partagerait sa vie. Thea est encore un peu jeune pour penser au mariage, mais toi Oliver, tu es en âge de te marier et je sais qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre femme que Felicity dans ta vie.

\- Il n'y aurait jamais d'autres femmes dans ma vie ! Felicity sera la seule et l'unique.

\- Je sais Oliver, c'est justement pour cela que je te la donne. Afin que le moment venu tu lui fasses ta demande. Que cette histoire soit terminé où non. Au moins aux yeux de tous, le monde entier saura que Felicity est une future Queen.

Oliver regardait une dernière fois la bague et le sourire aux lèvres il referma l'écrin avant de remercier sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Merci maman ! Merci d'accepter Felicity.

\- Je vois que tu es heureux avec elle, alors je n'ai rien à dire !

Flash-Back

Oliver était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin que la jeune femme était près de lui, inquiète.

\- Tout va bien Oliver ?

 _Lui souriant_ \- Oui bien sûr !

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne répondais pas alors je…

Oliver embrassa tendrement sa petite amie pour la rassurer.

\- Je réfléchissais à quelque chose, rien d'important.

Felicity se blottit contre le torse de son homme qui lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Merci Oliver, je me sens tellement apaiser ici avec toi.

\- J'en suis ravie !

Embrassant sa petite amie dans le cou, le couple restait dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, avant de rebrousser chemin, car la fraîcheur commençait à se faire sentir. Une fois dans la villa, Oliver préparait le dîner avec sa belle qui mit la table. Le couple mangeait tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien, en plaisantant même sur des anecdotes que Felicity tenait de Thea. Pour Oliver bien qu'il aimait avoir de l'adrénaline, être dans le feu de l'action et être Arrow, il appréciait d'être un homme normal comme maintenant et profiter de la femme qu'il aime. Une fois le repas terminé, Oliver s'installait avec Felicity sur le canapé d'angle de couleur rouge afin de passer le reste de la soirée tranquillement en regardant un bon film. Vers onze heures PM, en voyant sa belle fatiguée, Oliver lui proposa d'aller au lit, chose qu'elle acceptait vu qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle prit la salle de bains en premier et quand Oliver la vit sortir avec une nuisette longue de couleur bleue nuit, il déglutit la trouvant bandante et terriblement sexy habillée ainsi. Il savait qu'il avait dit qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête, mais la voir habillé ainsi ne l'arrangeait pas. S'enfermant dans la salle de bains à son tour, il se passait de l'eau glacée sur le visage afin de se calmer et se déshabilla afin d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon de lin. Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa belle, elle était déjà allongée sous la couette, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et elle vint se blottir contre lui presque immédiatement.

\- Je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arrivait.

\- Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire de mal, je t'en fais la promesse mon amour.

L'embrassant tendrement, Oliver fit passait dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Blottie dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Felicity s'endormit rapidement, rejoint par Oliver qui se sentait en paix avec lui-même depuis qu'il lui avait enfin ouvert son cœur.

Le lendemain, vers huit heures AM, Oliver se réveilla en sueur, il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar, non bien au contraire, il avait fait un rêve des plus agréables ! Mais même si se rêve avait été agréable, il lui fallait absolument se calmer et sortir du lit qu'il partageait avec Felicity. Le problème, c'est que non seulement la jeune femme était blottie contre lui, sa tête reposant contre son torse mais aussi qu'il sentait le genou de la jeune femme au niveau d'une partie sensible de son anatomie qui était parfaitement réveillé et prêt à passer à l'action. Le désir qu'éprouvait Oliver à cet instant était incroyablement gênant, d'autant plus qu'il avait promis à Felicity de patienter le temps qu'il fallait. Or, là, si elle le voyait ainsi dans un tel état, elle risquait de s'en vouloir. Avec délicatesse, Oliver réussit à sortir du lit en faisant en sorte de ne pas réveiller là jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement.

\- Hummm… Oliver plus fort… Je t'en prie…

POV Oliver

Je déglutis en entendant les dires de la femme dont j'étais tombé fou amoureux qui devait être dans un rêve aussi croustillant que le mien. Entre le rêve chaud que j'avais fait et ce je venais d'entendre, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche froide. Je filais dans la salle de bains et après avoir retiré mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt, j'entrai dans la douche italienne et fis couler l'eau. J'ouvrais l'eau froide afin de me calmer, mais les dires de Felicity résonnaient toujours dans ma tête ce qui m'empêcher de me calmer. N'y tenant plus et après avoir coupé l'eau froide, je pris mon sexe dans ma main et commençais à me caresser d'abord doucement avant d'accélérer. Je me mords la lèvre afin de ne pas gémir trop bruyamment ne voulant pas réveiller Felicity et ne voulant pas qu'elle me voit ainsi. Je ferme les yeux tout en continuant de me caresser plus vite en imaginant que ce sont les mains de Felicity qui me caresse ainsi et qui me fait du bien pendant que je caresse sa poitrine. Je me sens venir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de murmurer le prénom de la femme qui m'est chère et avec qui j'aimerais tellement faire l'amour. En m'imaginant que mon sexe glisse profondément en elle, j'explose dans ma main en murmurant une nouvelle fois son prénom. Je me laisse aller contre la paroi de douche afin de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que je fais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai tellement envie d'elle que j'ai besoin de me donner du plaisir en pensant à elle, en pensant que je le fais avec elle. Après avoir repris le contrôle, je me glisse sous l'eau chaude afin de me laver en n'imaginant pas que Felicity est réveillé.

POV Felicity

Je me réveille en sursaut, après avoir rêvé une fois de plus que Oliver et moi faisions l'amour, ce rêve, je ne cesse de le faire depuis que l'on est ensemble et depuis que j'ai senti pour la première fois son désir contre moi. En plus d'être en sueur, je sens que ma culotte est humide et je constate en me touchant que je suis plus qu'humide, j'ai dû jouir sans m'en rendre compte ! Je vois la place vide à côté de moi et en touchant les draps, je me rends compte qu'ils sont froids, ce qui est une bonne chose, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si Oliver me voyait ainsi. N'étant pas à l'aise après l'orgasme que je viens d'avoir, je me lève afin d'aller aux toilettes et en passant devant la salle de bains dont la porte est entre-ouverte, je me fige en entendant des gémissements et Oliver murmurait mon prénom. Je comprends alors qu'il est en train de se donner du plaisir en pensant à moi. Ayant des bouffées de chaleur, je fonce aux toilettes afin de m'essuyer et de penser à autre chose mais le fait de savoir que Oliver se donne du plaisir seul me met d'une part mal à l'aise, mais d'autre part, me fait comprendre que je le fais souffrir. Oui, je le fais souffrir, car même s'il m'a dit qu'il patienterait jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à faire l'amour avec lui, je me sens mal de lui faire subir cela ! Mais j'ai peur… Oui j'ai peur de ne pas le satisfaire, peur qu'il soit déçu, peur d'avoir mal… Même si je sais que Oliver sera doux et patient avec moi, il me l'a dit… Je ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à autre chose qu'a cette culpabilité qui me ronge.

Sortant des toilettes, Felicity se dirigeait vers la salle de bains d'un pas nonchalant perdu dans ses pensées, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ouvrant la porte et en entrant dans la salle de bains, elle était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait l'attendre. En effet, elle se retrouvant face à face avec un Oliver entièrement nu le corps ruisselant mentionnant qui venait de sortir de la douche.

* * *

 **Et coupé ^_^**

 **Je sais, je suis sadique de couper à ce moment-là ^_^ D'autant plus que cette fin n'était pas prévue que début. Ce chapitre devait s'arrêter après le plaisir que se donner Oliver. Le POV Felicity n'était pas prévu au départ ! Considérer cela comme un petit bonus ^^**

 **Le 13 est écrit à la moitié, je vais voir pour le poster rapidement, ce week-end ou en début de semaine prochaine. Par contre après, il faudra attendre un peu, parce que j'ai les idées (en partie écrite) pour les deux derniers chapitres, mais ceux entre deux, je ne sais pas comment faire la transition.**

 **Pour les gens qui suivent ma fic sur le 3.07, désolé mais je n'arrive pas à la terminer. J'ai une partie des idées, mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre en place, et ça m'énerve parce que j'aime beaucoup cette fic.**

 **Sachez néanmoins que j'ai une fic en cours sur la saison 3, deux OS en cours sur la Saison 2, et un OS où une fic à venir pour la Saison 5, donc j'ai de quoi faire.**

 **L'action sera au rendez-vous dans la suite de la fic et la fin que je vous réserve va certainement vous surprendre ^^ Mais même si j'adore le couple Olicity, je me dois de respecter aux maximums l'univers de Arrow.**

 **Á vos claviers pour Reviews et encore une fois, désolé pour l'attente.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	13. Week-end en amoureux II

**Coucou ma Olicity Family,**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, il devait comporter la suite et le fin de week-end en amoureux de Oliver et de Felicity, mais j'ai une idée pour mettre en avant une certaine scène ^^ qui interviendra dans le chapitre 14.**

 **Sachez également que je n'abandonne pas mes autres écrits donc j'espère vous dévoiler la suite et fin bientôt.**

 **Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - Week-end en amoureux second partie**

Sortant des toilettes, Felicity se dirigeait vers la salle de bains d'un pas nonchalant perdu dans ses pensées, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ouvrant la porte et en entrant dans la salle de bains, elle était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait l'attendre. En effet, elle se retrouvant face à face avec un Oliver entièrement nu le corps ruisselant mentionnant qui venait de sortir de la douche.

En le voyant ainsi dans son plus simple appareil, elle devint rouge comme une tomate et déglutit en laissant ses yeux descendre sur une certaine partie du corps d'Oliver qu'elle vit légèrement dressé la rendant encore plus rouge. Relevant les yeux vers Oliver, elle y lut à la fois du désir et de l'amour dans son regard, mais reprenant vite ses esprits, elle balbutia une excuse aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver, je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la salle de bains entièrement nus _Rougissant encore plus à ces dires_ Je… Je vais sortir et te laisser

Elle referma violemment la porte derrière elle et descendit le plus rapidement possible dans le salon afin de prendre un peu l'air. De son côté Oliver avait le sourire aux lèvres.

POV Oliver

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'amour de ma vie arrive ainsi dans la salle de bains alors que j'étais nu. La voyant rougir et s'excuser avant de claquer la porte m'a fait sourire. Je n'étais pas du tout gêné que Felicity m'ait vu nu, après tout, même si nous n'avions pas encore consommé notre amour, nous formions un couple. Je terminais de s'essuyer ayant bien remarqué qu'elle avait vu mon désir, désir que je ressentais pour elle. Bien sûr, j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour et de lui prouver de la plus belle façon qu'il soit que je l'aimais comme un fou, mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer où lui faire peur. Je m'habillais d'un short et d'un tee-shirt blanc et la rejoignis, là trouvant sur la terrasse, les cheveux virevoltant autour d'elle là rendant encore plus désirable à mes yeux. Me rapprochant d'elle, je passe mes mains autour de sa taille collant mon torse contre son dos. Je la sens ce tendre dans mes bras, chose que je n'aime pas. Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de dire où de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Excuse-moi Oliver. Je… Je ne savais pas que tu…

Comprenant de quoi elle parle, je la retourne dans mes bras et je vois qu'elle pleure, chose que je déteste. Je déteste voir des larmes et la tristesse sur son visage. Je la fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible. C'est par manque de souffle que je mets fin au baiser, mais je ne m'éloigne pas pour autant, au contraire, je pose mon front contre le sien.

\- Felicity… Ma chérie, ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela.

\- Je ne voulais pas je suis désolé.

Posant un doigt sur ces lèvres pour la faire taire, je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Hey, ne sois pas gêné parce que tu m'as vu nu, on est en couple donc tu n'as pas à l'être. _Et puis Plongeant sa tête dans son cou_ Tu n'as qu'à te dire que l'on est quitte !

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de lui répondre, je lui dévore le cou en y déposant une multitude de baisers, la mordillant délicatement ce qui là fait gémir délicieusement. À cet instant précis, ce que j'ai entendu ce matin me revient en mémoire, avant de perdre le contrôle, je m'écarte d'elle tout en là gardant dans mes bras.

\- Est-ce que tu désires faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne connais pas Hawaï donc je ne sais pas trop ! Et toi ?

\- Si tu es d'accord j'ai prévu un petit programme !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Alors j'avais pensé que l'on pourrait aller à la plage ce matin, déjeuner en tête à tête dans un bon restaurant ce midi. Ensuite visiter un peu la ville en faisant du shopping dans les meilleures boutiques de vêtements, car je sais que tu adores la mode. Pour ce soir, dîner dans un bon restaurant de fruits de mers et terminer la soirée par une promenade sur la plage privée.

\- C'est un sacré programme et très alléchant.

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée Monsieur Queen.

\- Et je suis ravie que ce programme vous convienne Miss Smoak !

Felicity lui sourient avant de se blottir dans les bras de cet homme qui était prêt à lui décrocher la lune si nécessaire pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se sentait vraiment spéciale à ces yeux et cela, bien avant qu'il soit ensemble. À vrai dire depuis qu'elle avait vu un homme se faire tuer en direct pour la première fois, Oliver avait changé de comportement envers elle, il était plus doux et plus attentionné qu'au début, même si, il n'avait jamais été désagréable avec elle, sauf la fois où il lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas irremplaçable. Elle eut un léger frisson lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Oliver se poser dans son cou. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister même si sa présence à ses côtés, lui permettait d'oublier l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue. Oliver s'écartait d'elle à regret et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

\- Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, je te laisse allait te préparer.

\- D'accord. À tout de suite alors.

Avant de partir, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bains. Une fois dans cette dernière, elle se glissa sous la douche afin de se détendre, l'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se sécha rapidement et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de quoi s'habiller dans la chambre. Pestant contre elle-même, elle s'enroula dans une serviette de bain avant de sortir et de rejoindre la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Oliver. En arrivant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui, les faisant rougir tous les deux. En effet, ayant oublié son portable dans la chambre, Oliver était retourné le chercher, ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec une Felicity quasi nue devant lui, envelopper simplement dans une serviette.

Il déglutit à son tour, de la voir si peu vêtu devant lui et se mit à avaler difficilement sa salive, en essayant de penser à autre chose, afin de garder un minimum de contrôle de lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

\- Je… J'ai oublié mon portable alors je…

\- Ah… Euh… Moi ce sont mes affaires !

Ils ressemblaient à cet instant à deux adolescents complètement empotés et n'ayant jamais eu la moindre relation sérieuse. Oliver se giflait mentalement afin de reprendre ses esprits et changer rapidement de sujet ne voulant pas là rendre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle l'était déjà.

\- Je voulais appeler ma mère afin de lui dire que tout allait bien et que je ne serais pas joignable de la journée.

\- Ah ! Ok ! Oui tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

\- Oui. Je vais aller terminer le petit-déjeuner.

Oliver sortit de la chambre, laissant à Felicity le soin de terminer de se préparer. Une fois dans la cuisine, il se passa le visage sous l'eau froide avant de se dire à lui-même.

\- Cette femme va me rendre fou.

Tout en terminant la préparation du petit-déjeuner, il appela sa mère afin de lui dire que tout allait bien et lui expliquer qu'il ne serait pas trop disponible de la journée ayant concocté un petit programme pour lui et sa belle. Moira en profitant pour lui dire que pour le moment, l'enquête piétinait et qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau du côté des lettres de menaces que Felicity avait reçu. Une fois raccroché, Oliver appela Diggle afin de savoir si de son côté il avait plus d'infos, mais sa réponse fut la même que Moira. Oliver raccrocha en poussant un profond soupir, cette histoire commençait à traîner en longueur et cela l'agacer un peu. Ce sale type devait avoir de sacrés moyens pour que ni les meilleurs enquêteurs au service des Queen, ni même l'ARGUS ne trouvent la moindre piste. Oliver savait que si à leur retour il n'avait pas de changement, il allait devoir faire appel à la Mafia Russe, plus exactement à la Bratva, dont il faisait partit en tant que Capitaine. Il espérait que son vieil ami, Anatoly puisse l'aider sur ce coup.

De son côté, Felicity tentait elle aussi de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Entre le fait d'avoir vu Oliver nu et le fait de s'être retrouvé nez à nez avec lui, alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple serviette de bain autour d'elle c'était trop pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il la désirait, elle l'avait vu ce matin. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal en agissant ainsi, même s'il lui avait dit qu'il était prés à attendre le temps autant de temps qu'elle désirait. Malgré les dires de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait peur qu'un jour il se lasse d'attendre et aille voir ailleurs. Elle prit sa décision, il lui avait concocté un magnifique programme pour la journée, alors ce soir, elle s'offrirait à lui. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et termina de s'habiller dans la salle de bains avant de rejoindre l'amour de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle trouvait Oliver en train de terminer la préparation du petit-déjeuner, elle s'imaginait sans le vouloir dans le futur, marié à Oliver enceinte de leur premier enfant, car oui, elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui. Elle manifestait sa présence en l'appelant.

\- Oliver !

Le jeune homme se retourna et trouvait sa petite amie ravissante. En effet, elle portait une légère robe à bretelle orangée, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et elle était pieds nus. Il s'approchait d'elle, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es ravissante

\- Pourtant, c'est juste une robe toute simple, une robe de plage.

\- Peut-être, mais tu es ravissante dans cette robe.

Oliver l'embrassa longuement sur le front avant de lui prendre la main afin de la mener à la table bar où deux bols les attendaient. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et là servit comme une vraie princesse. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en discutant de chose banale. Environ trois quarts d'heures plus tard, ils quittèrent la villa main dans la main en prenant la direction de la plage privée. Oliver retira son tee-shirt et ses baskets, se retrouvant en short de bain et mis en place leurs deux serviettes de plage et un grand parasol. Quand il eut fini, il vit que sa Felicity avait retiré sa robe et l'a vit pour la première fois en bikini deux pièces de couleur rouge, couleur que Oliver trouvait parfaite sur elle. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il sentit son désir pour elle se manifester, il l'a trouvé irrésistible dans ce bikini. Il se giflait mentalement et s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras et ressentit un frisson de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit leurs peaux rentrées en contact. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était magnifique.

\- C'est vrai ! ?

\- Bien sûr, le rouge te va à ravir.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que Oliver recule légèrement.

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- La mer est tout à vous Mademoiselle Smoak.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur Queen!

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers l'eau, quand elle vit que Oliver ne la suivait pas. Elle fit alors demi-tour et le rejoignit rapidement alors qu'il était assis sur son drap de plage.

\- Tu ne viens pas ! ?

\- Disons que…

\- Tu as peur de l'eau ?

\- Depuis le naufrage et le fait que… Que j'ai failli mourir noyer à plusieurs reprises je… Je n'aime plus trop nager !

\- Excuse-moi c'est ma faute. C'est parce que je suis trop tendue à cause de…

Oliver se mit debout afin de lui faire face.

\- Hey non, ne crois pas cela ! Cela n'a rien à avoir. J'avais envie de passer un week-end avec ma petite amie, rien de plus. Alors ne t'en veux pas pour quoi que ce soit. Sache que je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi, même si je ne nage pas, j'ai une merveille sous les yeux.

Felicity se sentit rougir à ce que venait de dire Oliver. Elle fermait les yeux afin d'obtenir un baiser de son archer qui fut ravi de lui offrir. Ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser afin d'aller à la rencontre des vagues. Oliver la regardait le sourire aux lèvres et s'installa sur le drap de plage, la voir ainsi heureuse lui suffisait à faire son bonheur, même s'il avait du mal à se retenir comme ce matin alors qu'elle était quasiment nue devant lui. Mais il lui avait fait une promesse, celle d'attendre qu'elle soit prête pour enfin pouvoir consommer leur amour. Mais avant cela, il devait trouver un moyen de coincer cette pourriture. Il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Felicity arrivé et l'asperger d'eau de mer qu'elle avait réussi à garder dans ses mains. Le voyant surprit et mouillé, elle éclatait de rire, un rire joyeux, si bien que s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre sur cette plage, il n'aurait jamais deviné que la jeune femme blonde avait connu la pire chose qu'une femme puisse connaître.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, je rêve où vous venez de mouiller votre patron ?

\- Hum… Je crois que vous ne rêver pas, Monsieur Queen, je viens de vous asperger !

\- Je me disais aussi.

Oliver se levait d'un pas décider et se mit à courir après Felicity qui riait aux éclats comme une petite fille. Bien sûr Oliver était bien plus rapide qu'elle, mais il lui laissait de l'avance pour faire durer le moment. Tel un lion voulant piéger sa proie, Oliver l'incitait à aller dans l'eau, ce qui là ralentit et qui permit à Oliver de l'attraper facilement. Collant son torse contre son dos, Oliver l'emprisonnait de ses bras l'empêchant ainsi de fuir.

\- Alors Mademoiselle Smoak, quelle punition vais-je pouvoir vous donner pour m'avoir éclaboussé.

Il se mit à l'embrasser derrière l'oreille et sentit qu'elle se tortillait dans ses bras pour fuir. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, Oliver venait de trouver un point sensible et plutôt que de la libérer, il continua sa petite torture.

\- Non Oliver arrête je…

\- J'ai trouvé un point sensible on dirait.

Il continuait cette torture un petit moment avant de la retourner, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu comptes me garder emprisonné toute la journée ?

\- Hum… En voilà une merveilleuse idée ma chérie !

Il lui fit un sourire coquin avant de reprendre possession de ces lèvres langoureusement. À bout de souffle, Oliver mit fin au baiser et lui murmura tendrement une nouvelle fois ces trois petits mots.

\- Je t'aime

Felicity se laissa aller contre le torse d'Oliver et le couple restait ainsi enlacé durant un petit moment, profitant simplement d'être ensemble. Remarquant une rougeur au niveau de la peau de la jeune femme, Oliver la prit par la main afin de l'entraîner sous le parasol.

\- Tu devrais te protéger du soleil, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un coup de soleil ma chérie.

\- Tu as raison !

Felicity sortit son tube de crème solaire de son sac et commença à en mettre sur les bras, les jambes et le buste quand Oliver lui prit des mains.

\- Mets-toi sur le dos, je vais t'en mettre.

Felicity lui fit un sourire et se mit sur le dos. Oliver commençait par ces épaules, sa nuque et descendit ses mains sur son dos en défaisant l'attache du haut du bikini. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise tellement elle trouvait cela agré agréable qu'elle se laissait aller et fermait les yeux. Une fois fini, Oliver remarqua que sa belle s'était endormie. Restant près d'elle, il ne se lassait pas de l'observer et ne remercierait jamais assez Walter qui lui avait permis de rencontrer cette jeune femme hors du commun qui avait petit à petit chassé les ténèbres en lui. Il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré et heureux d'être celui qui avait conquis son cœur. Il avait envie de déposer ses lèvres sur sa nuque dégagée, mais ne voulait pas là réveiller, elle était tellement paisible, néanmoins, il se décidait à immortaliser ce moment et là prit en photo avec son téléphone. Une fois la photo prise, il s'allongea près d'elle en profitant de cette tranquillité sans voir le temps passé. Il était presque Midi, quand Oliver prit la décision de réveiller la jeune femme, non pas qu'il en eût envie, mais il commençait à avoir faim et le soleil commençait à taper assez fort. Le plus tendrement possible, il caressa son épaule dénudée avant d'y déposer ses lèvres, et l'a sentie remuée et ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oliver ! ?

\- Désolé de te réveiller ma chérie, mais le soleil est a son zénith et commence à taper fort.

Felicity se redressa et comprit qu'elle s'était endormie pendant que Oliver lui mettait de la crème solaire.

\- Oh excuse-moi j'ai dû m'endormir pendant que tu me mettais de la crème solaire sur le dos. Il faut dire que te main sont tellement agréables que je me suis sentie tellement apaisée que…

Felicity se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Je vais arrêter de parler dans 3, 2, 1

Un magnifique sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Oliver, il adorait quand elle réagissait ainsi et ces phrases à double sens. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se relever aidant sa petite amie à en faire de même et c'est main dans la main qu'ils retournèrent à la villa afin de se changer pour aller déjeuner. Une fois de plus, Felicity fut surprise de voir dans quel style de restaurant il l'emmenait, sans être un grand restaurant de luxe, il la fit entrer dans un petit restaurant Français. Une fois installé à leur table avec une flûte de champagne à la main, Oliver lui fit savoir qu'il l'avait entendu une fois parler de la gastronomie Français avec Digg et il s'était fait une promesse à lui-même, celle de l'emmener un jour dans un restaurant français. Felicity était heureuse de voir que Oliver était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse, jamais, non jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle avait imaginé un Oliver aussi charmant. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse avec lui, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose et même si cela lui faisait peur, il fallait qu'elle surmonte cette peur et qu'elle s'offre à lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se lasse de l'attendre et aille ailleurs, elle ne le supporterait pas et cela lui briserait le cœur. Après avoir partagé un agréable moment, Oliver lui fit un peu visiter la ville et là voyant jalouse de voir que les femmes qu'ils croisaient, s'arrêter sur lui, il l'attirait contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et comprit qu'elle était heureuse de cette initiative. Une fois le manque de souffle se faisant sentir, Oliver mit fin au baiser avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Comme cela, elles savent que je ne suis plus cœur à prendre.

L'embrassant sensuellement dans le cou, il reprit sa main dans la sienne et ils poursuivirent leur visite. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, quand Oliver se sentit tirer devant la devanture d'une boutique et avec le sourire il comprit pourquoi. Il s'agissait d'une boutique de luxe avec uniquement des robes de créateur et sa chère et tendre était en admiration devant celle en vitrine. Oliver eut le sourire aux lèvres, en voyant le reflet de Felicity dans la vitrine, la robe sur elle. De couleur rouge, il était sûr qu'elle lui irait à ravir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, Oliver l'attirait devant la porte de la boutique et fit un signe au gardien qu'ils voulaient rentrer.

\- Oliver ! ?

\- Ça ne coûte rien de l'essayer ! Et puis je suis sûr que tu seras ravissante.

En voyant le sourire de son petit ami, Felicity le suivit à l'intérieur de la boutique. Une vendeuse arriva et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Oliver Queen et quand Felicity s'éloigna pour aller regarder la robe de dos, la vendeuse en profitait pour tenter d'aguicher le milliardaire.

\- Monsieur Queen, je peux vous aider !

Oliver vit qu'elle lui tendait la main probablement pour lui filer son numéro de téléphone. Il se mit à la dévisager n'appréciant pas qu'elle le drague en la présence de la femme qui avait volé son cœur. Il mit les choses aux claires immédiatement.

\- Ma fiancée souhaite essayer cette robe rouge qui est en vitrine.

Vexée, la vendeuse lui répliquait sèchement.

\- Je suis désolé, mais cette robe est réservée.

Oliver fronça les sourcils comprenant qu'elle était vexée pour ne pas être tombée dans ses filets. Il allait répondre quelque chose quand une voix grave se fit entendre.

\- Mary enfin vous dites n'importe quoi ! Allez dans l'arrière-boutique aider Maria !

La dite Mary partit en roulant des hanches afin de prouver à Oliver qu'elle était bien mieux que sa soi-disant fiancée.

\- Monsieur Queen, je vous présente mes excuses pour le comportement de mon employée ! Je suis Charles, responsable de cette boutique et je vous présente mes condoléances pour ce qui est arrivé à votre père, c'est tragique. Une chance que vous vous en soyez sortie !

\- Merci à vous Charles et il n'y a pas de mal, la jalousie féminine peut-être parfois ridicule.

\- Je ferais en sorte que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus ! Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Queen ?

\- Ma petite amie souhaite essayer cette robe que vous avez en vitrine.

\- Je vois que votre petite amie a bon goût, cette robe est la pièce ultime de cette boutique, elle vient d'arriver en plus. C'est le chef-d'œuvre d'un créateur Français.

Le responsable de la boutique sortit le mannequin de la vitrine et invitait Felicity à la suivre. Hésitante, Oliver lui prit la main et l'entraîna à la suite de Charles. Ce dernier lui remit la robe afin que Felicity l'essaye tranquillement dans l'une des cabines d'essayage. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, Oliver eut le souffle coupé, tellement elle était resplendissante ! Il l'avait déjà vu dans un nombre incalculable de robes mais celle-ci faisait disparaître toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà. Felicity vit le regard d'Oliver sur elle et baissa la tête gêner d'être ainsi observé par l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Arrête de m'observer ainsi Oliver, tu me mets mal à l'aise !

\- Excuse-moi ma chérie, mais tu es tellement… Tellement magnifique que… Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard.

Felicity rougit encore plus aux dires d'Oliver.

\- Monsieur Queen a raison, cette robe vous va à ravir. Mais il manque un petit quelque chose, je reviens tout de suite.

Oliver regarda de nouveau celle que son cœur avait choisie et il eut comme un déclic. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèves il avait pris une décision. Il s'approcha de celle avec qui il voulait pour toujours près de lui et lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Felicity fut estomaqué par le regard intense d'Oliver à cet instant, elle y lit non seulement du désir, mais aussi de l'amour, un amour puissant.

\- Oliver je…

\- Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Felicity. Je… Je n'imagine pas t'avoir loin de moi à présent que… Que l'on a ce que l'on désire tous les deux ! Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Charles revenait avec trois boîtes à chaussures.

\- Tenez Mademoiselle, voici trois paires de chaussures qui se marieront parfaitement avec cette robe.

Dit-il en posant les boîtes et en dévoilant les chaussures.

\- C'est gentil mais je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je suis sûr que celles-ci t'iront parfaitement ma chérie !

En voyant le regard d'Oliver, Felicity abdiqua et s'assit sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils afin d'essayer la première paire qui était de couleur blanche, couleur qui ne plaisait pas à Felicity. La seconde paire par contre se marier à merveille avec la robe, il s'agissait de fines chaussures à talon aiguille, tressé sur toute la longueur et ouverte sur le devant, le genre de chaussures que Felicity adorait portait lors d'une soirée.

\- Celles-ci vous vont à merveille Mademoiselle ! Quand dites-vous Monsieur Queen ?

\- Je suis d'accord et de toute façon, je préfère les noires ! Qu'en penses-tu Felicity ?

\- Je suis mieux dans les noires et je trouve qu'elles suivent mieux avec la robe !

\- Pouvez-vous marcher un peu afin de voir si elle n'a pas besoin d'ajustement ?

Felicity ne répondit pas et fit quelques pas comme le responsable de cette boutique le lui demander même si elle n'avait pas l'intention d'acheter cette robe, dont le prix était bien au-dessus de ses moyens, même si elle était bien payée par Oliver. Et puis, elle était tellement agréable à porter qu'elle n'avait rien contre à la garder sur elle quelques minutes de plus.

\- Elle est parfaite, on dirait qu'elle a été taillée pour vous Mademoiselle, vous être parfaite dedans !

\- Elle te va à merveille ma chérie !

\- Merci Ollie.

Felicity fit quelques allers et retours, puis à regret, elle décida d'enlever la robe. Elle se dirigea alors vers le responsable de cette boutique, Charles et le remerciait poliment.

\- Merci de m'avoir permis d'essayer cette merveille.

\- Mais je vous en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi Mademoiselle. À mon tour, je m'excuse de la façon dont mon employée vous a reçu, c'est inacceptable un tel comportement !

\- Malheureusement, on n'y échappe pas lorsque l'on est en couple avec un homme tel que Oliver Queen !

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter de la sorte.

Felicity sourit avant de retourner dans la cabine d'essayage afin de se rhabiller. Une fois fais, elle sortit avec la robe et les chaussures et les tendit à Charles qui regarder Oliver sans comprendre. Le sourire aux lèvres et sachant qu'il allait recevoir les foudres de Felicity, il fit part de son avis.

\- Vous pouvez emballer la robe ainsi que les chaussures on va bien entendu prendre l'ensemble !

\- Oliver !

POV Oliver

Quand j'ai vu qu'elle regardait cette robe en vitrine, j'ai su qu'elle lui irait à merveille, c'est pour cela que je l'ai entraîné dans la boutique afin qu'elle l'essaye et je ne me suis pas trompé, elle lui va à merveille. Charles, qui est le responsable de la boutique lui amène en plus trois paires de chaussures et à vue d'œil je sais que les noires seront parfaites, même si je ne suis pas expert dans le domaine. Lorsqu'elle marche un peu, j'ai le souffle coupé tellement elle est ravissante, je suis heureux d'être celui qui lui a volé son cœur et je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle est triste d'enlever la robe mais il n'est nullement question que l'on reparte sans même si je sais qu'elle va m'en vouloir. Quand elle ressort de la cabine d'essayage et qu'elle tend la robe et les chaussures à Charles, il me lance un regard ne comprenant pas.

\- Vous pouvez emballer la robe ainsi que les chaussures on va bien entendu prendre l'ensemble !

\- Oliver !

Je l'attendais celle-là, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire, mais pas question qu'elle me fasse changer d'avis.

 _Avec un sourire sur les lèvres_ \- Oui c'est ainsi que je m'appelle.

En tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, je vois qu'elle me jette un regard noir.

\- Tu es fou, tu as vu le prix de cette robe !

\- Oui et alors, j'ai bien le droit de faire un cadeau à ma petite amie !

\- Si, mais là, c'est une fortune !

\- Et alors, où est le problème, je suis milliardaire !

\- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tu te ruines pour moi.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je comble la courte distante qui nous sépare et l'enlace.

\- Ose dire qu'elle ne te plaît pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, elle est magnifique mais…

\- Mais rien du tout !

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, je l'embrasse tendrement, et le fait qu'elle réponde à mon baiser, c'est bon signe. Je la serre dans mes bras et approfondis encore plus le baiser avant de m'écarter d'elle à regret.

\- Je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver et merci.

C'est main dans la main que le couple se dirige vers la caisse où Charles les attend. Oliver sort de sa poche une carte bancaire et là tend afin de payer les achats. Ils ressortent de la boutique, les mains liées avec le cadeau de sa belle.

Ils rentrèrent à la villa afin de déposer la robe et la paire de chaussures, avant de retourner en ville se promener toujours mains dans la main.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passait à merveille, Oliver était heureux que sa petite amie passe une bonne journée et qu'elle oublie ainsi l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue. Il espérait que ce dont il avait décidé ne lui fasse pas peur, il était loin de se douter que sa Felicity avait décidé de s'offrir à lui ce soir. Le reste de l'après-midi se passait à merveille pour le jeune couple qui aux yeux des autres ressemblait à un couple sans histoire. Si les femmes étaient jalouses de voir une femme au bras d'Oliver, qui avait l'air d'être terriblement amoureux d'elle, les hommes eux jalousaient Oliver Queen d'avoir à son bras une aussi séduisante jeune femme. Si Felicity était jalouse des femmes qui reluquaient Oliver, ce dernier ne supportait pas, les regards des hommes sur sa Felicity, il était jaloux de voir que certains types bavaient presque en regardant les fesses de sa petite amie. Felicity sentit une légère pression sur sa main et vit le visage fermé et froid d'Oliver.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Oliver ?

\- Ces types me dégoûtent ! Ils osent te regarder comme si tu étais un bout de viande sur l'étalage d'un boucher et ça m'énerve. Je n'ai qu'une envie de leur faire passer l'envie de te regarder comme ils le font.

Felicity eut un petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son justicier, la jalousie.

\- Ne te rends pas malade à cause de cela Oliver. Fait comme moi, ignore-les !

\- Mais Felicity, c'est un manque de respect et…

Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser qui dû être chaste à la base, devint plus fougueux. Oliver serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras en l'embrassant plus langoureusement en prouvant ainsi à tous ces idiots que Felicity était sa petite amie et que c'était chasse gardée ! À bout de souffle il mit fin au baiser mais restait tendrement enlacé.

\- Tu vois, il suffit d'un baiser et ils arrêtent de croire que l'on n'est pas ensemble.

\- Mouais… Mais ça m'énerve de voir leur regard se poser sur toi.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux tu sais.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Appelle cela comme tu veux ! _Dit-elle en rigolant_

L'heure du dîner arrivait rapidement et comme promis, Oliver emmenait sa petite amie dans un restaurant de fruits de mers où une fois encore Oliver fit des folies pour sa belle en commandant non seulement du champagne mais également le plateau de fruits de mers prestige mentionné sur le menu qui était accompagné, en plus des fruits de mers habituels, de deux homards Breton. Ayant demandé une table en terrasse et bien que la température fût encore agréable, il n'y avait que très peu de couples qui dînaient en terrasse pour le plus grand plaisir d'Oliver qui n'avait nullement envie d'être le sujet de conversation. Heureusement les deux couples étaient des gens d'un certain âge qui avaient le respect d'autrui, ce qui permit à Oliver et Felicity de passer une soirée tranquille. Le dîner se passait tout aussi bien que le déjeuner, dans une ambiance agréable et romantique pour Felicity qui était vraiment heureuse même si elle était un peu stressée suite à la décision qu'elle avait pris le matin même. Oliver le remarquait, mais ne préférait ne rien dire pour le moment, se disant que c'était peut-être à cause d'un couple qui parlait un peu fort dans le restaurant. C'est mains dans la main qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, et comme promis, Oliver lui offrit une promenade romantique la plage privée, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait !

Main dans la main, ils longèrent le bord de la mer, en profitant de cet instant d'être loin de tout. À la surprise d'Oliver, Felicity lâchait sa main afin de défaire ses chaussures et de marcher dans l'eau. La lumière de la lune éclairait la jeune femme et il se dit à lui-même

\- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'avoir un tel ange auprès de moi !

Felicity se retournait et rejoignit son petit ami.

\- Merci pour cette journée Oliver, avec nous deux, c'était formidable.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel !

Oliver lui prit la main afin de l'attirer à lui.

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée, mais c'est surtout grâce à toi qui l'a égayée. Toi qui égaies chacune de mes journées depuis que j'ai eu le plaisir de te rencontrer !

\- Je ne te savais pas si flatteur !

 _Souriant_ \- Mais je ne dis que la vérité ! Notre rencontre a changé ma vie Felicity, moi qui ne croyais plus à rien, qui n'était qu'un assassin, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre avec une vision différente.

\- Quel genre de vision ?

\- Et bien…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, c'est un lieu privé !

Oliver se retournait énervé d'avoir été dérangé dans ce moment d'intimité avec sa petite amie.

\- Je sais figurez-vous et vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

\- Oh que si, je suis agent de police et mes deux collègues aussi ! Alors vous allez me montrer vos papiers immédiatement sinon, je vous emmène de force au poste !

Oliver sentit Felicity se tendre dans ses bras et comprit qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à ces idiots. Ne voulant pas cela s'éternise, Oliver sortit son passeport et le tendit à ce policier qui lui arrachait presque des mains et en voyant son identité, il se mit à éclater de rire.

\- Voyez-vous cela, cet homme se fait passer pour un mort ! Tu sais mon gars, avant de te refaire le portrait, tu aurais dû te renseigner ! Oliver Queen est mort il y a plusieurs années. Toi et ta jolie copine vous allez nous suivre bien sagement au poste !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous suivre alors que mon identité et mon passeport n'ont rien de faux ! Je suis Oliver Queen et cette plage m'appartient tout comme la villa qui la surplombe, donc si quelqu'un doit dégager c'est vous !

Oliver eut le malheur de s'éloigner de Felicity afin d'arracher son passeport des mains de cet idiot de Policier et vit trop tard le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du type.

\- Lâchez-moi !

 _Se retournant_ \- Felicity !

Oliver sentit immédiatement la colère s'emparer de lui.

\- Lâchez-la immédiatement bande de salopard !

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois dans une position de nous donner des ordres !

Oliver se retrouver face à un pistolet ce qui ne lui fit pas peur étant donné que le désarmer serait une tâche facile, non, ce qui lui faisait peur c'est que Felicity était retenue en otage. Il analysait rapidement la situation afin que sa petite amie ne risque rien, elle sortait d'une horreur, pas besoin d'en rajouter une au tableau.

\- Ne me touchez pas espèce d'ordure !

Oliver se retournait une fraction de seconde et reçu un coup de poing en plein dans le dos ce qu'il lui fit perdre l'équilibre ayant été surpris !

\- Oliver, non…

\- Arrête de brailler toi. _Posant sa main sur son sein_ Mais dit moi, tu m'as l'air bonne toi ! Et les mecs, on pourrait s'amuser avec elle !

Felicity fermait les yeux alors que le cauchemar recommencer. Oliver qui avait analysé la situation ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Felicity soit blessée par une balle perdue mais ne voulait pas qu'elle revive un tel cauchemar. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir rapidement afin que sa belle ne soit pas blessée, quand une voix grave se manifesta.

\- Eh bien Messieurs, en voilà des manières de traiter une demoiselle, vous n'avez pas honte en tant que force de l'ordre !

\- Scott ! ?

\- Salut Oliver, ça fait un bail dis-moi ! Ravi de te revoir en forme.

Voyant que celui qui tenait l'arme était surpris par l'apparition soudaine de Scott, Oliver en profitait pour mettre hors d'état de nuit les deux ordures qui avaient osé porter la main sur Felicity.

\- Mon amour tout va bien ?

Il sentit la jeune femme se tendre lorsqu'il l'a pris dans ses bras, il détestait cela. Il détestait de savoir que même lui, lui faisait cet effet-là. La colère s'emparait de lui ainsi que des envies de meurtres. Felicity sentit les muscles d'Oliver se tendre et comprit.

\- Oliver… Pardon… Je…

 _Lui souriant_ \- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, je comprends !

\- Je vais porter plainte contre coup et blessure sur mes hommes !

\- Et bien dans ce cas-là, si vous le souhaitez, Monsieur Queen ici présent va porter plainte pour violence envers lui et sa petite amie et en tant que témoin, je confirmerais les dires de Monsieur Queen !

\- Pffff, qui vous croira !

\- Agent Hamond, sachez que je suis le Colonel Scott Raymond et je fais partie de l'U.S Air Force, je pense que vous savez ce que ça signifie ! Sans compter que j'ai assisté à toute la scène depuis le début et j'ai même enregistré. Donc à moins d'avoir agi en conséquence ce dont je doute fort, je crains que vous pouvez dire adieu à votre carrière, ainsi que vos deux collègues qui ont en plus touché la poitrine de cette jeune femme, étant donné que Monsieur Queen va très certainement déposer une plainte contre vous !

\- Absolument ! Que vous doutiez de moi, passe encore, mais vous avez osé brutaliser ma petite amie et ça, je ne l'admets pas ! Croyez-moi, cette histoire ne va pas s'arrêter là !

L'agent Hamond devint livide devant les dires du Colonel et d'Oliver Queen et prit la décision de quitter ce lieu immédiatement, suivis de ses deux collègues qui se tenaient le nez.

\- Merci Scott !

\- Je t'en prie Oliver, j'ai toujours détesté les pauvres types qui s'en prennent aux femmes ! Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la villa !

\- Je te remercie. Mais au faîte, que faisais-tu dans le coin ?

\- J'ai croisé Jason qui m'a dit que tu étais ici en charmante compagnie, je suis donc passé te saluer. Voyant la villa dans l'obscurité, je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être sur cette plage avec cette jeune femme. À ce propos Mademoiselle vous allez bien ?

Au moment où Scott effleurait l'épaule de Felicity, celle-ci se reculait en criant presque.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

Surprit, Scott regardait Oliver sans comprendre et immédiatement Felicity s'en voulut.

\- Excusez-moi… Je…

\- Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle, je comprends, si vous réagissez de cette manière, c'est que vous avez vécu une expérience traumatisante.

Voyant le regard que lui lançait Felicity, Scott poursuivit.

\- Vous savez Mademoiselle, dans l'armée on en voit des choses, alors je comprends.

En parlant ils étaient arrivés devant la villa. Scott qui était venu en moto, mit son casque.

\- Merci Scott !

\- De rien mon ami. Tu repars quand ?

\- Lundi matin où dans la journée, je ne sais pas encore !

\- OK, je passerai demain dans l'après-midi pour venir chercher ta lettre de dépôt de plainte.

Oliver serrait une poignée de main à son ami et rentrait dans la villa en compagnie de Felicity qui était encore sous le choc et fut surpris de la voir s'éloigner de lui rapidement.

POV Oliver

Dire que cette journée avait été merveilleuse, il a fallu que ces ordures gâchent tout ! Le pire c'est que même si ce n'est pas de sa faute, la sentir se tendre quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras m'a blessé, j'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne de moi ! Elle a eu du mal à remonter la pente psychologiquement et ces ordures lui ont rappelé cette horreur ! Je sens la colère prendre possession de moi, j'ai envie de les retrouver et de les tuer pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire à Felicity. Dans un sens, je suis content que Scott soit intervenu, sinon, je crois bien que l'on aurait retrouvé trois cadavres flottant dans la mer d'Hawaï!

Le temps que je prenne un verre d'eau fraîche, je vois que Felicity n'est plus là. Merde ! Je pose mon verre et l'appelle mais ce n'est que le silence qui me répond. Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Je file dans notre chambre et je vois qu'elle n'est pas là, je m'apprête à l'appeler de nouveau quand j'entends l'eau qui coule. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et frappe doucement à la porte de la salle de bains. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas fermée, mais je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Felicity… C'est moi, je peux rentrer ?

Oliver n'entendit aucune réponse, bien qu'il fût blessé de savoir qu'elle ne lui répond pas, il comprit qu'elle avait probablement besoin de solitude.

\- Je serais dans la chambre si tu as besoin de moi.

POV Felicity

J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée avec Oliver, j'ai découvert un homme différent de ce que l'on a pu dire sur lui. OK avant le naufrage, il était loin d'être l'homme idéal, mais je sais qui il est aujourd'hui. Je suis heureuse d'être celle qui fait battre son cœur alors que je ne ressemble pas aux femmes avec qui Oliver a l'habitude de sortir à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il est sincère avec moi et je sais qu'il aime autant que je l'aime. Cette journée passée avec lui m'a permis d'oublier cette horreur que j'ai vécue à cause de Cooper, mais il a fallu que des imbéciles de policiers qui pensent avoir tous les droits me rappellent ce cauchemar. Je sais que Oliver se sent blessait de ma réaction quand il m'a prise dans ses bras et je m'en veux, car je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui mais la peur que j'ai ressentie il y a quelques semaines a refait surface sans que je puisse là contrôler. Une fois rentré dans la villa, je fonçais dans la salle de bains afin d'être seule, non pas que je ne voulais pas voir Oliver mais je voulais être seule, j'en avais besoin. J'entendis Oliver frappait à la porte de la salle de bains qui n'était pourtant pas verrouillé.

\- Felicity… C'est moi, je peux rentrer ?

Je restais silencieuse un court moment et avant que je n'eus le temps de lui répondre, la voix d'Oliver s'élevait de nouveaux.

\- Je serais dans la chambre si tu as besoin de moi.

Je m'en voulais à cet instant, car je savais qu'il voulait seulement m'aider. Je me regardais dans la glace en me disant que je devais le faire, oui je le devais, même si j'avais peur ! Je poussais un long soupir afin de me donner du courage et me passais de l'eau fraîche sur le visage avant de sortir et de rejoindre Oliver dans la chambre. À son regard, je vis qu'il fut surpris de ma tenue, je portais en effet une nuisette satinée rouge alors que lui portait comme a son habitude un pantalon en lin et un tee-shirt. Immédiatement, il se leva afin de venir à ma rencontre.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je vis qu'il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste par peur que je m'éloigne de lui, mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je comblais la distance qui nous séparer afin de me blottir contre lui.

\- Excuse-moi, pour tout à l'heure

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends !

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et pour mon plus grand plaisir, il ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire, il m'emprisonnait de ses bras puissants afin de m'embrasser avec passion. Ce fut moi qui mis fin au baiser en laissant ma tête reposer contre son torse musclé en lui murmurant…

\- Je t'aime !

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en me répondant avec la même intonation. En sentant son souffle chaud et ses lèvres dans mon cou, je me dis que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Le couple se câlinait encore un petit moment, Oliver se montrait très tendre avec sa petite amie et lui prit la main, l'entraînant dans le lit qu'il partageait. Une fois allongé côte à côte, Felicity se blottie contre le torse d'Oliver et le caressait tendrement avant de passer sa main sous le tee-shirt rencontrant la peau nue du torse d'Oliver. Immédiatement Oliver ressentit son désir pour elle se manifester et avant de perdre complètement le contrôle, arrêta Felicity en posant sa main sur la sienne qui était toujours sous son tee-shirt.

\- Ma chérie, arrête !

 _Déçue_ \- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, mais je ne veux pas te forcer où t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Oliver, je sais… Je sais que tu te donnes du plaisir seul comme ce matin et cela me fait mal que tu sois obligé de…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Ne dit pas ça Felicity, ce n'est pas ta faute, je te l'ai dit que j'étais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il fallait. Je te l'ai dit ma chérie, je veux que cette première fois soit mémorable pour nous deux.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as retrouvé, je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, j'ai même refusé au début, ne voulant pas profiter de la situation.

\- Et tu m'as embrassé !

\- Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté !

\- Alors montre-moi ce que c'est d'être aimé et désiré ! Fais-moi l'amour, Oliver !

Oliver plongeait son regard dans celui de Felicity afin de voir s'il la moindre peur était présente, mais il ne vit que du désir et de l'amour. Il l'embrassait alors tendrement, laissant sa langue caressait sa jumelle et la domina.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour mais à condition que tu me dises si je vais trop vite ou si tu as peur, d'accord.

\- Je te le promets Oliver.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver embrassait de nouveau son amour en se promettant de lui faire passer une nuit magique.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je suis je suis sadique de couper à ce moment, mais vous savez ce que je vous réserve dans le chapitre 14.**

 **Je vous préviens d'avance, il risque d'être hot ou pas ^_^**

 **OK vous allez dire que je ne suis pas tendre avec cette pauvre Felicity, mais j'avais besoin de cette idée avec les policiers afin de mettre en avant le dernier paragraphe. Je me voyais mal rendre Felicity entreprenante surtout après ce qu'elle a vécu avec James et Cooper.**

 **Le chapitre 14 n'est pas encore écrit, mais je ne vous en faite pas, il va arriver. Mais avant, j'ai la seconde partie du OS à mettre en place, donc je m'occupe du 14 juste après sauf si la scène hot m'inspire ^^. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews, cela me motive et prouve que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	14. NOTE EXPLICATIVE FICS ARROW

**Bonsoir,**

 **Par respect pour mes lecteurs et ne sachant pas si vous avez lu ma note de l'auteur sur ma fic "Nouvelle Vie" de Saint Seiya, j'en mets une à la suite du chapitre 13 de Mission Difficile.**

 **Avant tout je m'excuse de ne pas avoir mis en ligne le chapitre 14 qui est fini (reste la correction à faire) ainsi que le 15 qui était déjà bien avancé, mais je n'ai plus le même plaisir à écrire sur le couple Olicity pour plusieurs raisons.**

 *** D'abord leur rupture, je trouve que les scénaristes nous prennent vraiment pour des pigeons, après avoir fait en sorte qu'ils se tournent autour et les avoir fait passé à l'acte dans le 3.20, il nous présente un couple tout mignon tout beau pour ensuite nous les séparer et cela probablement pour un bon bout de temps. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu les news concernant la S5, mais apparemment, pas de Olicity durant cette saison. Perso, je ne pense pas regarder la S5 qui serait en plus un retour vers la S1, donc limite chiant et long. La Saison 1 est celle que je déteste le plus, donc si leur propos sont vrais, aucune envie de revoir une saison 1.**

 *** Ensuite la polémique qu'a engendrée ma demande sur ma fic "L'amour peut parfois être tragique" qui était ma vision de la S5, pour une minuscule demande, j'ai reçu de nombreux désagréable et insulte, ça ne donne pas envie de poursuivre.**

 *** Ensuite je sais que Stephen Amell est débordé de travail, même pas un merci de ce que j'ai donné à Emily afin de lui transmettre et même pas de réponse à une question simple qui n'a rien à voir avec la série, ce n'est pas vraiment sympa. J'ai déjà eu des réponses d'acteurs principaux, même avec une série en pleine gloire.**

 *** Ensuite dernier point, j'en ai ma claque des gens qui insultent Emily et son personnage de Felicity qui insultent Katie et son personnage de Laurel, que ce soit sur Facebook (dont le signalement des messages de sert à rien, même lorsque l'on se fait insulter personnellement) où sur d'autre site.**

 **Je décroche donc Arrow et du couple Olicity. J'en ai tellement ma claque que tout ce que j'avais (que ce soit Livre, BluRay, OST, Card…) même mes dédicaces (sauf celles d'Emily sur les aquarelles) à fini à la poubelle.**

 **La question que vous allez me poser, c'est "Aurons-nous la fin de Mission Difficile et de mes autres fics" ?**

 **La réponse est oui, mais je ne saurais vous donner de délai.**

 **Je pense reprendre un jour mes écrits, la preuve j'ai repris mes écrits sur un de mes Anime Jap que j'affectionne "Saint Seiya"**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et désolé pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Mission Difficile et de mes autres fics sur le couple Olicity, mais j'ai perdu le goût et l'envie d'écrire sur ce couple.**

 **Bonne soirée et peut-être à bientôt,**

 **See You Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	15. Une première fois difficile

**Coucou,**

 **Avec beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de retard voici la suite de « Mission Difficile ». Je pourrais vous sortir mille et une excuses, mais ça ne sert à rien. J'ai laissé de côté un peu cette fic pour d'autre étant donné que je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce que je voulais et puis à un moment donné j'ai aussi saturé niveau Olicity, sans compter la rupture du couple qui a eu du mal à passer. Bon heureusement que vers la fin de la S5 tout s'arrange et que la S6 voit le retour du couple.**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 14 et le 15 suivra. Les autres sont toujours en cours ^^**

 **Rating M - MA pour ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous conviendra étant donné qu'il a été entièrement réécrit après que mon disque dur externe est rendu l'âme avec mes sauvegardes dessus. Mais rassurez-vous, les autres sont toujours enregistrés sur un ancien PC Portable qui me sert que pour ma Galerie Rubberslug (pourquoi le 14 n'y était pas, merci le transfert récent).**

 **Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 — Une première fois difficile**

Bien que réticent a début, Oliver accepta à la demande de Felicity, à savoir lui faire l'amour. L'embrassant d'abord le plus tendrement possible, le baiser devint rapidement fougueux, si bien que le manque de souffle se fit sentir rapidement. Les mains d'Oliver reposaient sur les draps de chaque côté de la tête de Felicity, ne voulant pas la toucher dans un premier temps. Plongeant son regard dans le sien et lui dit avec des yeux amoureux.

\- Je t'aime tellement tu sais.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Oliver.

Oliver déposa un baiser brûlant dans son cou en lui mordillant doucement l'oreille.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur tu sais quand ils t'ont enlevée.

\- Je sais… Je ressens la même chose quand tu pars te battre. J'ai toujours peur…

\- Chutttt.

Oliver fit taire en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Tu n'auras plus à avoir parce qu'à présent, j'ai quelqu'un à protéger et qui attend mon retour. Donc pour cette personne je vais me montrer encore plus prudent !

Felicity fut profondément touché par les dires d'Oliver et cela signifiait la sincérité dans le fait que Oliver voulait s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux. Il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et prit peur.

\- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à te telles paroles, d'autant plus que tu avais dit toi-même que… Qu'à cause de ta double vie tu ne pouvais pas être avec une femme pour qui tu aurais de vrais sentiments !

Oliver se rappelait parfaitement ses propres, dits quelques jours après cette fameuse mission en Russie et le souvenir d'une Felicity blessé lui revenait également en mémoire. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de caresser tendrement sa joue.

\- Tu sais j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais jamais tu n'en seras une ! J'ai toujours voulu te protéger et j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs.

Voyant le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Felicity se redressa légèrement et prit le visage d'Oliver dans ses petites mains.

\- Non Oliver, tu n'y es pour rien ! Ma vie, mon choix tu t'en souviens !

Oliver acquiesça et laissa reposer son front contre le sien.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi Felicity.

\- Je me le demande ! Tu serais probablement perdu au milieu de câble d'ordinateur dans l'espoir de le faire marcher plus vite !

Devant les dires de sa petite amie, Oliver éclatait de rire. Elle ne cessait de le surprendre.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? _Elle fit non de la tête_ C'est ta façon d'être toi-même et c'est cela qui a fait que je sois tombé fou amoureux de toi.

\- Alors montre le moi Oliver !

\- Tu es sûr que…

En guise de réponse, Felicity leva un peu son bassin contre son désir qui se manifesta. Désirant plus que tout ne faire qu'un avec elle, Oliver mis de côté ses bonnes résolutions concernant le fait d'attendre qu'elle soit prête et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, laissant sa langue caressait la sienne dans sa bouche. Après un langoureux baiser, qui prit fin par manque de souffle, la bouche d'Oliver dévia dans son cou où il déposait des baisers brûlant de désir, avant de revenir sur à ces lèvres. Ses mains qui reposaient jusqu'à présent sur les draps, entreprirent de caresser le tissu soyeux de la nuisette qu'elle portait.

\- Puis-je ?

Felicity comprit ce qu'il souhaitait et lui accorda en faisant un simple signe de tête, mais pour Oliver ce n'était pas une réponse.

\- Réponds-moi ?

\- Oui Oliver, tu peux !

Alors doucement, Oliver soulevait sa nuisette dévoilant sa peau pâle, mais stoppa au niveau de sa poitrine, préférant prendre son temps. Il déposa d'abord ses lèvres sur son ventre plat, insistant sur sa marque de naissance avant de remonter doucement en déposant des baisers brûlant sur son buste. Une fois arrivé à sa poitrine toujours cachée par sa nuisette, Oliver fit le chemin inverse, avant de remonter sur ces lèvres l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Tout va bien, je ne vais pas trop vite ?

\- Non, tout va bien Oliver, tu es tellement doux que…

Felicity ne termina pas sa phrase mais plongea son regard dans celui d'Oliver qui comprit. Ce dernier l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et laissa sa main descendre au niveau de sa poitrine. Posant sa main sur son sein, il sentit sa partenaire se tendre et retire sa main rapidement.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Non, c'est moi je… J'ai été trop vite.

Felicity posa sa main sur la joue d'Oliver et la caressa doucement.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Ollie, c'est moi qui…

Oliver comprit ce qu'elle ressentait à cause de cette ordure qui l'avait presque presque violé. L'embrassant chastement il lui fit un tendre sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle avant de lui dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. On peut en rester là si tu veux.

\- Non je… Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu…

Mais Oliver l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant.

\- Felicity, ce que tu as subi est traumatisant, même si en tant homme j'ignore ce qu'une femme peut ressentir dans ce genre de situation. Mais, j'ai subi de nombreuses tortures durant mes années d'exils, donc je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur. Je te l'ai dit, je veux que notre première fois soit mémorable et pour cela je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Oliver… Je…

\- Cela me comble que tu souhaites me faire plaisir en t'offrant à moi, c'est même très courageux de ta part, surtout après ce que tu as subi il y a peu, mais si cette première fois tu l'as ressent avec peur, je refuse que cela ait lieu ici et maintenant.

Felicity fut émue des dires d'Oliver et se demandait encore ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être si aimer de cet homme si exceptionnel. Fermant les yeux, elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait entendu ce matin et à ce qu'elle avait ressenti au plus profond d'elle-même. La voyant silencieuse, Oliver prit son silence pour un refus et commençait à s'écarter d'elle pour s'allonger sur le côté, quand la voix de Felicity retentit.

\- Montre-moi Oliver. Montre-moi ce que cela fait d'être véritablement aimé. Montre-moi ce qu'est le plaisir ultime !

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir que l'on fasse l'amour tous les deux ?

\- Oui je le veux Oliver, j'en ai besoin.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour.

Il pencha son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne qu'il caressait. Après un fougueux, partager, Oliver descendit ses lèvres au niveau de son menton puis son cou, son épaule avant de déposer un dernier baiser à la naissance de ses seins avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Là sentant parfaitement détendue, il posa sa main sur son sein toujours caché par sa nuisette et laissa sa main le caresser doucement. La sentant gémir contre ses lèvres, il comprit que cela lui donner du plaisir et entreprit de faire la même chose à son jumeau. Stoppant toute caresse, il mit fin au baiser en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement et reprit ses caresses sur sa poitrine tout en laissant sa main caresser sa peau nue qui eu pour effet de la faire gémir d'aise. Ne voulant surtout pas brusquer où même lui faire peur, Oliver continua de la caresser encore quelques minutes, avant de stopper une nouvelle fois.

\- Felicity, puis retirer ta nuisette ?

\- Je…

\- Ne crains rien, je ne te ferais pas souffrir.

Felicity s'en voulait de faire subir cela à Oliver alors que c'est elle qui avait voulu s'offrir à lui après ce qu'elle avait entendu ce matin. Elle se mit mentalement une claque en se disant que Oliver avait déjà assez souffert comme cela. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle les rouvrit et lui dit d'une voix claire et décidée.

\- Montre-moi le sens du véritable amour Oliver.

Souriant à sa réponse, Oliver l'embrassa tendrement et laissa ses mains relever le haut du tissu et finit par s'écarter, subjuguée par la vision de la femme qu'il aimait à demi-nue devant lui.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Pourtant, je suis loin d'avoir une poitrine avantageuse comme certaines femmes.

Oliver sourit et l'attira à lui afin de lui retirer ce bout de tissus qui le gênait à présent et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme à une poitrine avantageuse qu'elle me plaît et m'excite, bien au contraire. Tu n'as peut-être pas une poitrine avantageuse, mais tu as d'autres choses qui font que tu es une femme très désirable.

En disant la fin de sa phrase, Oliver se frotta contre elle afin qu'elle sente son désir pour elle. Geste qui là fit gémir ce qui donna des ailes à Oliver qui embrassa longuement sa petite amie en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur son corps à demi nu. Embrassant fiévreusement la peau de son cou, Oliver laissait l'une de ses mains s'égarer sur l'un de ses seins afin de voir sa réaction qui fut bien différente de ce qu'il attendait. En effet, Felicity gémit faiblement incitent Oliver à continuer ce qu'il fit. L'englobant de sa main, il entreprit de titiller son mamelon qui durcit à la taquinerie du jeune homme, qui décida d'aller plus loin en remplaçant sa bouche par ses doigts qui fit gémir Felicity, si bien qu'il sentit son corps s'arquer contre le sien, laissant sa virilité entrée en contact avec la partie sensible de la jeune femme qui fit monter son excitation d'un cran. S'occupant de second sein, de sa main libre, Oliver partit à la découverte de cette partie si sensible de l'anatomie de la jeune femme mais regretta son geste lorsqu'il l'a sentie se tendre.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas Oliver, c'est ma faute.

Oliver stoppa toute caresse et l'embrassa. Il comprenait qu'elle avait peur vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait vécu et ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour lui faire oublier cela. Il eut une idée, peut-être pas la plus brillante, mais il espérait que cela l'aide. Se redressa après l'avoir embrasser délicatement dans le cou puis sur son épaule, Oliver retira son tee-shirt afin d'être lui aussi torse nu et colla son torse contre sa poitrine qui les fit tous les deux gémir de plaisir de sentir la peau nue de l'être aimé contre la sienne.

\- Comme cela, nous sommes à égalité.

Felicity posa alors ses mains sur le dos nu d'Oliver, laissant ses mains le caresser. Oliver se laissa faire en plongeant son regard dans le sien, avant de laisser ses lèvres dans son cou, déposant une multitude de baisers papillon avant de s'écarter et de prendre possession de ses lèvres avant de partir à la découverte de son corps à demi-nue. Mettant fin au baiser, Oliver l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou, laissant ses lèvres déviées jusqu'à ces épaules et fini sa course à la naissance de ses seins avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser à nouveau, laissant ses mains caresser sa poitrine.

Bientôt, l'une de ses mains fut remplacée par sa bouche et sa langue titilla le mamelon, le mordillant doucement avant de le sucer doucement avant de le délaisser et de passer à son jumeau quand il vit sa compagne se tendre, il comprit en voyant une légère cicatrice sur son sein et comprit que c'était l'autre ordure qui lui avait fait cela. Alors tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur la cicatrice avant de laisser sa langue la lécher doucement.

\- Pardonne-moi d'être arrivé si tardivement.

Oliver culpabilisait et sentit la main de Felicity caressait sa joue.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises Oliver. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu sais comment je suis !

Felicity se redressa et prit la tête d'Oliver entre ses mains qu'elle mit d'office contre sa poitrine.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles Oliver. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas un super-héros, même si tu es mon héros.

À ces dires, Oliver sourit contre sa poitrine.

\- Et tout héros à une partenaire digne de ce nom. _Dit-il en relevant la tête_

\- Oui et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles à ce point. Tu es humain Oliver et personne moi la première, ne te reprocheras de faire ce que tu fais pour Starling City avec un simple Arc et des flèches.

\- Tu es tellement forte, bien plus que moi d'ailleurs.

\- Non Oliver, cette force je l'ai acquise en étant auprès de toi et en t'aidant dans ta croisade.

\- Et je n'ai jamais regretté que tu sois auprès de moi mon amour.

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement et sourit contre ses lèvres la sentant réceptive à son baiser.

\- Je t'aime Oliver et moi non plus je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rejoint. Et en cet instant présent, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est que tu me fasses l'amour.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres ma princesse.

Oliver l'embrassa fougueusement avant de repartir à la découverte de son corps en caressant de nouveau sa poitrine avant de laisser ses lèvres et sa langue remplacées ses mains faisant gémir sa compagne, signe qu'elle appréciait. Délaissant ses seins voyant qu'il les avait suffisamment torturés, Oliver continua sa descente en laissant sa bouche et ses lèvres se poser sur chaque parcelle de peau que ses lèvres rencontrées et arrivé à sa marque de naissance, il laissa ses lèvres la découvrir avant de descendre un peu plus bas et sentit la jeune femme se tendre une nouvelle fois. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, Oliver posa simplement ses lèvres à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses chevilles avant de remonter à ses lèvres comme si elles étaient son oxygène.

\- Je sais que tu as peur, mais détends-toi, je ne te ferais pas le moindre mal, c'est promis.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que…

 _L'embrassant dans le cou_ \- Quoi dis-moi ?

Felicity ne savait pas trop comment lui dire et décida de lui mentir, ayant peur de sa réaction.

\- Rien, c'est juste une appréhension je pense.

\- Hey. Tout va très bien se passer, tu verras. Je te ferais oublié ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir.

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi Oliver.

Oliver embrassa une nouvelle fois sa Felicity l'a sentant nerveuse mais mit cela sur le compte de ce qu'elle avait vécue, même s'il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Tout en baisant son cou, il laissait sa main descendre vers la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie qu'il caressa doucement et sentit le tissu qui le cachait s'humidifier sous ses doigts ce qui le fit sourire. Il accentua un peu plus son toucher mais la sentit se tendre. Il stoppa alors toutes caresses à cet endroit et caressa ses hanches afin de la détendre avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa une nouvelle fois tendrement.

\- Felicity, est-ce que je peux…

Oliver laissa sa phrase en suspens ne voulant pas la brusquer et lui laissait le choix. Il vit la jeune femme fermait les yeux et lui faire un signe positif de la tête.

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire de vive voix.

\- Oui tu peux !

Sa voix laissée paraître une certaine crainte ce que Oliver comprit parfaitement et laissa sa main caressait son ventre plat.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux simplement te retirer ce petit bout de tissus, je ne ferais rien d'autre.

Felicity acquiesça et poussant un profond soupire afin de se donner du courage et plongea son regard dans celui d'Oliver.

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi. Alors vas-y !

Oliver lui fit un sourire tendre qu'il ne réservait qu'a elle et l'embrassa tendrement en laissant sa main s'occupait du bout de tissus en dentelle. Il le descendit doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer le laissa glisser doucement puis mit fin au baiser afin de lui retirer complètement avant de la contempler.

\- Tu es tellement belle tu sais, je suis un homme comblé.

Oliver s'écarta un peu afin de lui retirer complètement sa petite culotte et se remit au-dessus d'elle afin de l'embrasser, laissant ses mains reposer sur le drap. Il sentit Felicity réceptive à son baiser et tenta une approche en laissant ses mains englober ces seins tout en continuant son baiser. Malaxant sa poitrine, il l'en abandonna un et laissa sa main caresser sa taille fine avant d'arriver à son intimité qu'il effleura, mais le pire se produisit.

\- Non !

Felicity venait de mettre fin au baiser et serrait les jambes pour ne plus que Oliver y accède. Le pire pour le jeune homme c'est qu'il la vit trembler.

\- Felicity.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas et qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, Oliver prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Felicity, calme-toi. Tout va bien, je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- Felicity, parle-moi. Est-ce qu'il t'a… ?

Oliver se doutait que cette ordure avait dû avoir recours à des préliminaires étant donné que quand il l'avait retrouvé, cette ordure était nue au-dessus d'elle, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Mais voyant qu'elle ne répondit pas, Oliver déposa ses lèvres à ce que l'on appelle le Mont de Vénus au niveau de l'emplacement des poils pubiens.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il t'a touché à cet endroit ?

Il vit Felicity faire un signe positif de la tête et comprit le message.

\- Laisse-moi effacer son passage. Permets-moi de te faire oublier cette horrible expérience en là remplaçant par quelque chose d'unique.

\- Oliver, je… Il faut que tu saches que…

Oliver l'embrassa doucement avant de lui murmurer.

\- Chutttt. Je sais, enfin je m'en suis douté.

\- Pardon de…

Mais Oliver là fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, cela me comble encore plus d'être le premier.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux et sentit les larmes de joies lui monter aux yeux. Oliver lui sourit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois tendrement, baiser auquel Felicity répondit. Le manque de souffle se fit sentit, mais Oliver laissa ses lèvres glissées dans le cou de sa compagne avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres avant d'y mette fin une nouvelle fois par manque de souffle.

\- Laisse-moi effacer sa présence sur toi. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

En voyant le regard de Felicity, Oliver comprit sa réponse et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de partir à la découverte de son corps qu'il avait déjà pris plaisir à redécouvrir. Laissant d'abord ses lèvres s'égarer dans son cou, il embrassa sa clavicule avant de commencer sa descente. Embrassant la naissance de ses seins, il les caressa doucement en titillant son mamelon déjà durci et continua sa descente tout en embrassant sa peau. Arrivez à sa marque de naissance, Oliver laissa sa langue la découvrir et descendit vers l'intimité de Felicity. Relevant les yeux vers elle, il la vit les yeux fermés et lui dit d'une voix douce.

\- Tu es prête mon amour ?

\- Oui.

Oliver qui se sentit serrer dans son pantalon, le retira dévoilant sa virilité à Felicity qui vint immédiatement contre sa cuisse faisant gémir la jeune femme. Lui souriant, Oliver qui était à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, laissa sa tête s'insinuer entre ces cuisses et posa ses lèvres sur son sexe qu'il sentit déjà chaud. La sentant réceptive à ce geste en gémissant, Oliver laissa ses lèvres se poser à plusieurs endroits avant de laisser sa langue découvrir son intimité. La sentant gémir de plus en plus, Oliver donna des coups de langue plus vifs sur ces lèvres, remontant jusqu'à son clitoris qu'il suçota là faisant crier.

\- OLIVER…

Il sentit le corps de Felicity se cambrer contre le sien, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Voulant lui offrir un maximum de plaisir, Oliver délaissa son clitoris et laissa sa langue pénétrée cette cavité chaude, ce qui eut raison d'elle.

\- OLIVERRRRRRR

Cambra son corps vers le sien, Felicity connu sa seconde jouissance mais était consentante cette fois-ci. Oliver qui avait toujours la tête entre ces cuisses récoltant le précieux nectar qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Récoltant jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Oliver reprit sa place au-dessus de Felicity et l'embrassa tendrement là laissant goûter à son propre goût et à sa propre odeur. Mettant fin au baiser, il baisa son cou avant de lui sourire tendrement.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui je… Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela avant. Même quand…

Sachant ce qu'elle allait dire, Oliver posa un doigt sur ces lèvres afin de la faire taire.

\- N'y pense plus mon ange. Je me suis promis d'effacer tout cela et je tiendrais parole.

Oliver se redressait afin de quitter le lit mais Felicity l'arrêta en le retenant.

\- Où… Où vas-tu ?

\- Dans la salle de bains, je vais chercher un préservatif pour…

\- J'ai confiance en toi Oliver et je…Je prends la pilule.

Oliver lui sourit et fit heureux de l'entendre dire qu'elle prenait une contraception, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant avec Felicity, mais parce qu'il détestait avoir ce machin sur son pénis quand il avait un rapport sexuel. Se replaça au-dessus d'elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien tout en se frottant à elle, ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux, de sentir une nouvelle fois leur sexe en contact.

\- Tu sais je… La dernière chose que je souhaite est de faire souffrir mais… Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une première fois peut-être douloureuse pour une femme.

\- Scientifiquement parlant oui, mais cela n'arrive pas toujours. Regarde les cavalières par exemple et bien, quand elles ont un rapport sexuel pour la première fois avec leur petit copain, il arrive que l'hymen soit déjà rompu à cause du mouvement qu'une femme ressent lorsqu'elle fait de l'équitation et…

Felicity s'arrêta de parler et rougit. Oliver quand a lui, ne cessait d'être étonné par son IT Girl et de ses connaissances dans de nombreux domaines.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler et…

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

Oliver se frotta son sexe contre son intimité qu'il sentit chaude et prête à l'accueillir et gémit d'aise à la suite.

Mais, ayant déjà pris la première fois à plusieurs femmes, il se doutait que Felicity serait peut-être mal à l'aise à cause de la grosseur de son sexe. Il sentit la main de Felicity sur sa joue et embrassa sa paume. Sentant Felicity se tortiller sous lui, il comprit ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Laisse-moi te préparer quand même avant, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

\- Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais souffrir Oliver.

\- Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse.

L'embrassant doucement, Oliver descendit de nouveau au niveau de son intimité afin de préparer sa future entrée. Donnant un petit coup de langue sur ces lèvres, il sentit Felicity ouvrir les cuisses. Voulant la détendre le plus possible, Oliver là pénétra d'un doigt afin de la caresser en profondeur, avant d'en insérer un second sentant ces muscles s'ouvrir et se détendre. Relevant la tête, il vit que Felicity avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte en gémissant de plaisir à cette première pénétration. La sentant détendue, il inséra un troisième doit mais là vit grimacer et retira ses doigts.

\- Excuse-moi Oliver.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas, c'est une réaction normale. Mais il faut te détendre, sinon, la pénétration sera douloureuse pour nous deux.

Felicity acquiesça et se laissa aller. Oliver répéta l'opération et au moment d'insérer le troisième doit en elle, il caressa son ventre afin qu'elle ne pense pas à la douleur. Après l'avoir doigté pendant plusieurs minutes, Oliver la sentit prête et retira ses doigts avant de les lécher par envie.

\- Tu es prête ? Surtout reste détendu.

Oliver s'insinua entre ses jambes et prit son sexe en main afin de caresser son entrée avec son gland et après quelques va-et-vient, s'enfonça doucement en elle, sentant le passage étroit. Il l'a vit grimacer et comprit que son hymen bloquer le passage mais continua sa poussée.

\- Oliver… J'ai mal…

S'arrêta, Oliver vit son regard terrifié et entreprit de caresser son ventre, remontant vers sa poitrine qu'il caressa tout en l'embrassant tendrement afin de lui faire oublier cette douleur. Sentant le passage s'ouvrir peu à peu, Oliver continua et d'un coup de reins, laissa le reste de son sexe entré en elle, mais regretta en l'entendant crier.

\- OLIVERRRR….

Restant immobile, Oliver l'embrassa tendrement laissant sa langue caresser sa jumelle, faisant durer le baiser. À bout de souffle, il s'écarta et là regarda tendrement.

\- Tout va bien ?

Felicity acquiesça de la tête et se redressa légèrement afin d'embrasser Oliver, murmurant contre ses lèvres « je t'aime » Souriant, Oliver répondit à son baiser avant d'y mettre fin en bougeant doucement en elle afin de voir sa réaction, les faisant tous les deux gémirent de plaisirs.

\- Ne te retiens pas Oliver.

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser où te faire du mal.

Felicity bougea alors son bassin faisant grogner Oliver qui sentit son désir prendre le dessus. Voyant dans les yeux de sa compagne le plaisir et le désir, Oliver bougea doucement en elle faisant de lent va-et-vient, accentuant le rythme en entendant les gémissements de Felicity. Étant excité du fait qu'il l'a désiré ardemment, Oliver, savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir le rythme éternellement, mais voulait absolument la combler. Il surprit Felicity en se retirant d'elle qui l'interrogea.

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- Pour te donner encore plus de plaisir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander quoique se soit, Oliver s'enfonça en elle une seconde fois et sentit cette fois-ci son sexe glissait profondément en elle sans aucune barrière. Rejetant la tête à l'arrière à cette pénétration, Felicity gémit longuement et sentit Oliver faire de long va-et-vient en elle, va-et-vient qui fut tantôt lent, tantôt rapide dans un seul et unique but lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Gémissant puis criant de plaisir, l'un comme l'autre sentit la jouissance proche. Accélérant le rythme des va-et-vient, Oliver sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de son sexe signifiant que la jouissance était toute proche. Sortant d'elle à nouveau il reprit possession de son corps dans une poussée plus forte que les autres et là sentit se contracter entièrement autour de lui alors que l'orgasme l'a ravagé et crier son prénom. Glissant en elle encore un peu, il la rejoignit dans la jouissance en criant à son tour son prénom en laissant son plaisir la remplir et se laissa aller contre elle. C'est comblé et heureux, ils reprirent leurs souffles. Oliver se redressa et la contempla avec amour là trouvant magnifique après la jouissance. L'embrassant langoureusement laissant sa langue caresser sa jumelle, il dévia dans son cou puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- C'était merveilleux ! Mer… Merci Oliver.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis Oliver se retira d'elle laissant leurs fluides couler et vit un peu de sang se répandre sur le drap.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- J'ai eu un peu mal lors de la pénétration, mais c'est tout, tu as été tellement doux que le plaisir que j'ai ressenti a rapidement effacé cette légère douleur.

\- La prochaine fois, cette douleur ne sera plus présente.

\- Je le sais.

Felicity se blottit alors contre le torse d'Oliver et sentit la fatigue se faire sentir. En voyant sa petite amie lutter contre le sommeil, Oliver se redressa attrapant le drap et la couette afin de les recouvrir.

\- Il est tard et après l'exercice que l'on vient faire, on devrait dormir.

\- Du moment que je suis dans tes bras, cette opportunité me plaît beaucoup !

Le couple s'embrassa tendrement et après lui avoir redit une nouvelle fois qu'elle l'aimait, Felicity s'endormit blottit dans les bras de son homme. Oliver sourit et la contempla un petit moment repensant aux paroles de sa mère et prit sa décision. Demain il lui demanderait et ferait en sorte que plus jamais personne ne puisse lui faire du mal.

Regardant son amour dormir paisiblement, Oliver fut heureux d'avoir pu franchir cette étape avec elle, même si ce fut délicat. Comblé, heureux, mais aussi serein, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de la rejoindre dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, écrit en deux jours et qui j'espère vous plaira. Ils se sont enfin offerts l'un à l'autre, même si ce fut difficile pour Felicity qui était (vous l'avez compris) vierge et qui avait toujours le souvenir de son presque viol.**

 **Le 15 est écrit donc il sera bientôt en ligne, le temps de le corriger et de voir si tout concorde. Ensuite, le chapitre 18 est quasi-écrit depuis un petit moment, reste à ajouter un paragraphe. Donc je vais m'occuper des chapitres 16 & 17 afin de ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps.**

 **Voilà, voilà ^^ Par contre, elle est loin d'être terminé et notre petit couple va… Bah vous verrez ^^'**

 **Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour cette longue attente. La suite de la Fic Stemily sera en ligne en fin de semaine le temps de finaliser le chapitre 07.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews, cela me motive et prouve que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoX**


	16. La demande

**Coucou Tout le monde,**

 **Voici le chapitre 15 tant attendu ^_^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent, mais celui-ci sera un peu moins hot ^^ Ils ne peuvent pas faire que cela ^^.**

 **Je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui, car je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant, semaine difficile (je vous passe les détails).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 — La demande**

POV Felicity

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais je me réveille après avoir fait ce qui me semble être un rêve merveilleux. Dans ce rêve, je m'offrais enfin à l'homme que j'aime, à Oliver. J'avais peur à cause du faîte que j'étais vierge, mais il s'était montré extrêmement doux et patient avec moi. Je me rends compte que ce rêve ne se réalisera peut-être jamais, car qui voudrais d'une femme vierge qui a failli être violé ! Je me sens mal d'un seul coup, je sens la culpabilité me ronger, d'autant plus que je sais qu'il a des désirs comme tout homme, j'ai peur de le perdre à cause de cela ! Je me retourne alors car je sais qu'il est allongé près de moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voie ainsi, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre relation sexuelle, à part quelques préliminaires lorsque j'étais avec Cooper à l'époque de MIT rien de plus. À cette pensée, je me sens sale et repense à ce que ce type a failli me faire et me tend involontairement.

\- Tu penses trop le matin mon amour !

POV Olivier

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde l'heure qui s'affiche au plafond grâce au réveil qui projette l'heure et je vois qu'il est huit heures du matin. Je sens un corps pressait contre le mien et en voyant une chevelure blonde reposer contre mon torse, la nuit me revint en mémoire. La plus belle nuit de ma vie ! Chaque détail me revient en mémoire et je me souviens de ma découverte lors des préliminaires, lorsque j'ai senti une légère barrière et lorsque qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal lorsque je suis venue doucement en elle ! Même si j'ai été surpris de voir qu'elle était vierge, j'ai été heureux de savoir que j'étais le premier à venir ainsi en elle. Je sais qu'elle avait peur, quand j'ai insisté pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, j'ai vu son regard qui était terrifié. J'ai compris qu'elle avait peur que je m'éloigne d'elle parce qu'elle était vierge, mais c'est tout le contraire, je me suis montré encore plus doux et plus tendre que d'habitude. Être le premier à faire l'amour à la femme que l'on aime, rend heureux tout homme fou amoureux, et moi je suis plus qu'heureux en ce moment.

Je reste éveillé à regarder l'amour de ma vie dormir paisiblement et en réfléchissant à une chose importante à laquelle j'ai pensé hier soir, qui j'espère ne lui fera pas peur ! Au bout d'une bonne heure et n'ayant pas vu le temps passé à regarder cette femme qui fait mon bonheur, je la sens bouger, j'ai hâte de voir son sourire et de l'embrasser tendrement et pourquoi pas lui refaire l'amour, mais au lieu de cela, elle s'éloigne de moi et me tourne le dos. Je fronce les sourcils quand je la vois se tendre, je pense comprendre ce qu'elle a. Alors pour la rassurer, je me rapproche d'elle en collant mon torse contre son dos et l'embrasse doucement sur son épaule nue.

\- Tu penses trop le matin mon amour !

Je sens immédiatement qu'elle se détend, et j'en profite pour laisser mes lèvres se poser dans son cou tout en laissant ma main sur sa hanche.

\- Bonjour ma chérie !

\- Bonjour !

Felicity sent les lèvres d'Oliver se poser sur son épaule qui est dénudée, puis, ses lèvres dans son cou et sa main sur sa hanche nue également, et comprend alors que son rêve était bien réel. Pourtant, ayant peur de la réaction d'Oliver, elle reste dos à lui, ne voulant pas affronter son regard. Ce dernier comprend sa peur et la domine, surprenant la jeune femme.

\- Mon amour, réponds-moi franchement ! Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu regrettes notre nuit ?

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répond pas, Oliver comprend sa peur et laisse ses mains caresser la taille de sa petite amie et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois dans le cou avant de lui murmurer tendrement à l'oreille?

\- Sache que moi je ne regrette pas la nuit que nous avons passée et je suis heureux d'avoir été le premier.

Oliver sort la tête du cou de Felicity afin de la regarder tendrement et voit qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu … Tu es sincère quand tu dis ...

Oliver ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et s'empare de ces lèvres afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je regrette qu'une seule chose !

Felicity se tend immédiatement aux dires d'Oliver, qui s'en aperçoit et l'embrasse dans le cou, pour la détendre avant de lui murmurer de la plus sensuelle des façons.

\- De t'avoir fait souffrir et d'avoir tardé à t'avouer mes sentiments et à t'ouvrir mon cœur. Dire qu'il a fallu qu'il t'arrive cette horreur pour que je me décide.

Felicity fut émue de ce que Oliver venait de lui dire et elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, rêve qu'elle avait si souvent fait. Elle quémanda un baiser que Oliver fut ravi de lui donner. La baiser devint vite plus sensuel et plus langoureux tandis que Oliver pressait un peu plus son corps contre celui de Felicity. Le fait de sentir sa poitrine contre son torse, Oliver sentit son désir pour elle se réveiller. Felicity gémit doucement et rougit comme une tomate en sentant le sexe d'Oliver contre sa cuisse. Mal à l'aise, elle mit fin au baiser faisant grogner Oliver de mécontentement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que sa petite amie était mal à l'aise.

\- Felicity !? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Voyant qu'elle fuyait son regard, Oliver caressa son avant-bras afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- C'est juste que ton … Ta … Enfin …

Voyant sa petite amie rougir à chaque mot prononcé, Oliver comprit son malaise, et l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de lui dire d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Cette nuit, tu n'étais pas mal à l'aise pourtant.

Felicity rougit encore plus à ce que venait de dire Oliver qui avait un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis ainsi !

Frappant Oliver sur le torse en prenant un air faussement vexé.

\- Oliver !

Le jeune homme éclatait de rire, heureux de taquiner sa petite amie. Il l'embrassait tendrement jusqu'à ce que le manque de souffle se fît sentir.

\- Au faîte, je voudrais te demander !

\- Oui !?

\- Quand … Quand on a fait l'amour cette nuit et que … _Légèrement gêné_ Que tu … Tu t'es aperçu que j'étais … Que je n'avais jamais eu de rapport, tu t'es montré extrêmement doux !

\- Je te l'avais dit que je serais doux, tendre et patient lors de notre première fois, quand j'ai compris que tu étais vierge, je ne voulais pas te blesser alors j'ai tout fait pour être encore plus doux que d'habitude !

\- À cause de moi tu n'as pas pu prendre du plaisir comme tu ne voulais pour ne pas me blesser ...

Oliver l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres afin de l'empêcher de dire des âneries.

\- Détrompe-toi mon amour, savoir que j'étais le premier à venir en toi m'a fait ressentir énormément de plaisir, d'ailleurs, je me suis retenu de ne pas jouir tout de suite, bien que je te désirais ardemment ! Je voulais que tu connaisses la jouissance avant que je vienne en toi.

Oliver marquait une pause afin d'embrasser l'élue de son cœur.

\- Crois-moi mon amour, j'ai pris cent fois plus de plaisir à faire l'amour avec toi en sachant que tu étais vierge que si je l'avais fait avec une femme ayant déjà eu des rapports sexuels.

\- Pourtant, tu t'es retenu !

Oliver fut surpris de l'affirmation et sourit.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je le reconnais ! Mais je ne voulais en aucun cas te blesser où te faire souffrir, d'autant plus que j'ai bien vu que tu souffrais lors de la pénétration, tu as même saigné un peu, alors je ne voulais pas te blesser davantage.

\- Alors montre-moi ici et maintenant, sans retenue comment tu fais l'amour à une femme.

\- D'habitude, je suis tendre, sauf quand la personne désire que je la prenne sauvagement, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ça. J'aime quand c'est intense et prendre mon temps afin de donner un maximum de plaisir à ma partenaire.

\- Alors montre-moi ton vrai toi Oliver, montre-moi à quel point tu me désires !

Oliver regardait tendrement l'amour de sa vie afin de voir une quelconque hésitation dans son regard, hésitation qui n'était nullement présente. Bougeant alors doucement son bassin afin de voir la réaction de sa partenaire, la réaction qui fut immédiate.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour.

Embrassant langoureusement mêlant sa langue à la sienne, Oliver n'attendit pas que le manque de souffle se fasse sentir pour dévorer le cou de Felicity avant de laisser une longue traînée de baiser jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins qu'il prit dans ses mains les caressant avant de laisser sa langue titillée son mamelon qui durcit rapidement. Une fois suffisamment torturé, Oliver continua sa descente jusqu'à son nombril avant d'arriver à l'intimité de sa belle qu'il sentit déjà humide au premier coup de langue. La comblant avec sa bouche, sa langue et ses doigts, Oliver lui arracha deux orgasmes avant de la pénétrer tout en douceur.

\- Oliver !

\- Felicity !

Voyant qu'il se moquait d'elle, Felicity bougea et resserra les cuisses. Oliver fit style de ne pas comprendre le message et se retira d'elle.

\- Oliver !?

\- Oui c'est ainsi que je m'appelle !

Voyant qu'il continuait à se moquer d'elle, elle le fit basculer sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon en laissant son sexe caresser la virilité dure de son amant.

\- Tu veux jouer les dominantes !? Hum pourquoi pas !

Surprise par les dires d'Oliver, Felicity rougit et allait dire quelque chose, quand elle se retrouva de nouveau sur le dos avec un Oliver fier de lui au-dessus d'elle.

\- J'adorerais être dominé par toi mon amour, mais laisse-moi te montrer mon vrai moi quand je fais l'amour à la femme que j'aime !

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Oliver s'enfonça en elle d'un coup de reins tout en restant doux. Restant immobile quelques instants, avant d'entamer de rapide va-et-vient qui firent crier Felicity de plaisir, qui avait les yeux clos profitant pleinement de cette multitude de sensation qui se déversait en elle. Jamais, non jamais elle n'avait connu un tel plaisir et fut heureuse que ce plaisir lui fut donné par l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps.

Oliver de son côté, continuait ses rapides va-et-vient à l'intérieur de l'intimité de la femme qu'il l'avait changé et sentit ces muscles se resserrer autour de son membre signifiant que la délivrance était proche.

\- Oliver je…

Oliver arrêta tout mouvement et se pencha vers celle qu'il aimait afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime tellement Felicity.

À cette déclaration, Felicity ouvrit les yeux rencontrant le regard d'Oliver dans lequel elle pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Oliver.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et Oliver se retira d'elle avant de reprendre possession de son corps, s'enfonçant plus loin en elle ce qui les fit crier à l'unisson, devant tant de plaisir ressentit. Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, leurs cris furent couvris par le baiser qu'ils échangeaient au même moment de la délivrance.

Heureux de ce câlin matinal, Oliver embrassa sa compagne dans le cou avant de se retirer et de la serrer dans ses bras, comblée de ce qu'elle lui offrait.

De longues heures plus tard, Oliver sortit de la salle de bains et cherchait Felicity qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il s'inquiétait immédiatement jusqu'à ce qu'il vît un petit mot sur la table de salon. Il le prit et sourit en le lisant.

 **Oliver,**

 **Je sais que tu seras inquiet en ne me voyant pas. Tu n'as pas dû entendre, donc dans le doute je te laisse ce petit mot.**

 **Si tu me cherches, je suis sur la plage. Je suis partie à six heures.**

 **Je t'aime**

 **Felicity**

Oliver consultait sa montre et vit qu'il y avait qu'elle était partie depuis environ cinq minutes. Il regardait dehors et fit un saut rapide dans leur chambre afin de prendre quelque chose dans son tiroir de table de chevet et sortit afin de rejoindre sa belle. Il la vit pieds nus dans le sable proche de la mer à contempler l'horizon. À cet instant, Oliver l'a trouvé magnifique et il sut que sa décision était la bonne. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de là jeune femme et lui susurrait à l'oreille.

\- Alors comme cela, on abandonne son homme et l'on part seule à l'aventure ?!

Surprise au début, Felicity se détendit vite lorsqu'elle sentit le corps d'Oliver contre le sien.

\- Je t'ai laissé un petit mot pourtant !

\- Ah bon ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Oliver déposait une multitude de baisers dans son cou, n'étant jamais rassasié de cette peau qui le rendait fou de désir. Felicity se laissait faire un moment avant de se retourner dans les bras de son petit ami.

\- Je voulais profiter des dernières heures avant de partir et retourner à Starling.

\- Je te permets que l'on reviendra !

Pour toute réponse, Felicity se blottit dans les bras d'Oliver qui resserraient son étreinte. Le couple restait un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans qu'ils ne se préoccupent du temps qui s'écoulait. Ce n'est que lorsque Felicity s'éloignait d'Oliver afin de regarder le soleil qui entamait son coucher, le fait de voir le visage de la jeune femme rayonnant devant ce spectacle pourtant si habituel, que Oliver prit sa décision.

\- Felicity, il y a quelque chose dont je souhaiterais te parler.

Surprise, Felicity se retournait afin de rencontrer le regard océan d'Oliver et vit qu'il avait l'air nerveux. Oliver prit les mains de Felicity dans les siennes et entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- La première fois que je suis descendu au département informatique ayant un souci avec cet ordinateur portable, je m'attendais à voir, un mec un vrai Geek, j'étais loin de me douter que j'allais me retrouver face à une charmante demoiselle !

\- Qui n'a d'ailleurs pas cru à ton mensonge grotesque !

 _Souriant à sa remarque_ \- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les mensonges ! Mais je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité.

\- Je sais !

\- Quand je t'ai vu me sourire, un sourire sincère, pas forcé comme les autres, j'ai eu l'impression de voir une minuscule lumière éclairait les ténèbres dans lesquels je me trouver. Il suffisait que j'aille te voir pour que ma journée soit illuminée par ta lumière. Quand ma mère m'a tiré dessus je … J'ai été heureux de constater que ta voiture était toujours sur le parking.

\- J'ai eu peur cette nuit-là, peur que tu meurs ! Et même si on ne s'était pas énormément parlé, j'avais peur de te voir mourir, peur de ne jamais savoir pourquoi tu étais devenu un justicier.

\- Au début, seul tes compétences m'intéressaient, tout comme Digg, mais quand je t'ai vu ce jour-là tenant une de mes flèches dans tes mains en me disant que moi j'avais ma famille, Digg son amie, mais que toi tu n'avais personne à qui raconter ta journée, je me suis senti mal de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans !

\- Je n'avais jamais vu une personne mourir en direct, je me sentais vraiment mal de n'avoir même pas pu t'aider avec mes seules compétences.

\- Après la fin de cette mission, je t'ai dit que si tu avais besoin de parler, je serais là !

\- Tu m'avais remonté le moral en me disant cela Oliver, j'avais été profondément touchée !

\- Même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je fus heureux que tu restes, même si on avait retrouvé Walter.

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir Oliver, d'autant plus que j'aimais faire ce travail et que j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose pour aider les gens. Sans compter que… J'étais heureuse d'être ainsi proche de toi. Et j'adore Digg !

Oliver lui sourit à ces dires.

\- Quand Tommy est mort et que je suis retourné sur Lian Yu, j'étais heureux de te revoir toi et Digg !

\- Lian Yu, j'en garde un très mauvais souvenir de cette île truffée de mines !

\- Ah bon !? _D'une voix suave_ Pourtant moi j'en garde un excellent souvenir, surtout la partie où ton corps est pressé contre le mien !

Felicity rougit en repensant à ce moment !

\- C'est tout moi ça de marcher sur une mine et ayant besoin d'un Tarzan pour me sauver.

Oliver sourit à l'évocation du personnage.

\- J'étais vraiment content de te revoir toi et Digg, même si je t'ai mise en colère en te demandant de devenir ma secrétaire, mais … Ce que je t'ai dit comme quoi je ne me voyais pas descendre plusieurs étages pour avoir des infos, était faux !

 _Surprise_ \- Ah oui !?

\- Oui ! La vérité c'est que … Je voulais t'avoir auprès de moi, parce que je … Même si je m'interdisais d'être avec toi, tu ne m'étais pas indifférente.

Felicity fut encore plus surprise.

\- Oh !? Dois-je comprendre que je te plaisais ?

\- Oui, tu me plaisais Felicity, même si je m'interdisais d'être avec toi pour te protéger, tu me plaisais beaucoup. Et ce n'était pas facile lors des Galas de charité quand tu arrivais dans des robes te rendant encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

\- Sexy !?

\- Oui sexy ! Je devais faire appel à une force intérieure pour ne pas te sauter dessus et faire ce que je rêvais.

\- Et de quoi rêviez-vous Monsieur Queen ? _Dit-elle taquine_

\- De te faire ce que l'on a fait cette nuit, ce matin et même bien plus.

En disant ces quelques mots, Oliver embrassa sa compagne dans le cou qui frissonnait de plaisir. Le jeune homme se montrait doux et tendre avec la jeune femme avant de prendre possession de ces lèvres, laissant sa langue caresser sa jumelle. À bout de souffle, il mit fin au baiser et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Malgré tout, je me rends compte que j'ai été un beau salaud et je t'ai fait souffrir de la pire manière qui soit.

\- Ne dis pas cela Oliver.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité !

Felicity vit la tristesse dans les beaux yeux océan d'Oliver et posait ses mains sur ces joues.

\- Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler ainsi Oliver, je n'aime pas que tu sois si négatif.

\- Pourtant, je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir lors de cette fichue mission en Russie. Quand on en a parlé tous les deux à Queen Consolidated, j'ai vu combien tu étais blessé. Et ce visage que tu avais quand tu es venue me chercher m'a hanté durant de nombreuses nuits.

\- Même si ça m'a fait mal, tu es un homme Oliver et tu as des envies et des désirs. C'était dur c'est vrai, mais je suis heureuse d'être avec toi au jour d'aujourd'hui et mon souhait le plus cher c'est que … B _aissant la tête en fuyant son regard_ Que tout cela ne s'arrête pas une fois que …

Voyant ce qu'elle voulait dire, vu qu'elle fuyait son regard, Oliver prit son visage entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser en faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle dans ce baiser.

\- Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne mettrai un terme à notre relation, même s'il a fallu qu'une horreur t'arrive pour que l'on soit ensemble, pour que je me décide à être avec toi. Je t'aime Felicity et jamais, non jamais j'agirais en salaud avec toi, tu ne mérites pas cela. Tu mérites d'être aimé, d'être heureuse !

\- Pourtant, je t'ai obligé à tuer de nouveau lors du procès de ta mère !

Oliver se souvint de ce moment où il avait failli la perdre.

\- Quand j'ai vu cette ordure approcher ces seringues de ton cou, je n'ai pas hésité une seule minute, parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre toi aussi. D'ailleurs, si tu te souviens quand tu t'es excusé, je t'ai dit que tu ne serais jamais un choix à faire. Je devais le tuer Felicity, parce qu'il te retenait en otage et qu'il allait te faire du mal.

\- Pourtant je m'en veux tu sais, de m'être mise en danger et que tu sois obligé de tuer. D'ailleurs Cooper et ses sbires ont profité de ma faiblesse pour …

Oliver ne la laissait pas terminer en prenant possession de ces lèvres, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se remémore cette horreur.

\- Felicity, je t'aime et je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours être à mes côtés Oliver !

\- Si, je le serais, si tu le désires toi aussi !

Felicity fut surpris de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Oliver la regardait le sourire aux lèvres avant de mettre un genou dans le sable tout en là regardant et en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Oh mon Dieu … Oliver !

Oliver lui sourit en sortant la bague de sa poche.

\- Felicity, je sais que cela ne fait que peu de temps que nous sommes réellement en couple, même si l'on se connaît depuis presque bientôt deux ans, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je t'aime. Alors je … Je sais que tu risques de penser que cela est un peu précipité mais … Acceptes-tu de faire de moi l'homme le plus comblé de l'univers en acceptant de m'épouser et de devenir ma femme … Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Felicity le regarde les larmes aux yeux. Oui c'était précipité, oui elle avait peur que Oliver s'éloigne d'elle, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle l'aimait et lui l'aimait également, chose qui lui avait prouvé cette nuit ainsi que ce matin, et là, une nouvelle fois, il lui prouvait l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle en lui demandant de devenir sa femme.

\- Jamais, non jamais on ne m'a fait une telle déclaration Oliver mais je … Je t'aime mais je … Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de t'engager avec moi pour me protéger.

\- Felicity, je sais que cela doit te paraître vraiment précipité et si tu préfères attendre avant de me répondre, je comprendrai, mais je veux que tu saches une chose. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère, loin de là ! D'autant plus que tu me connais mieux que personne et tu sais que je souhaite te protéger avant tout, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs, que j'ai tout fait pour rester loin de toi pour ne pas t'entraîner dans les ténèbres afin que tu gardes la pureté de ton cœur et cette lumière qui fait de toi une personne qui redonne le sourire à quiconque mais … Je ne souhaite pas t'épouser dans le seul but de te protéger ! Je veux t'épouser parce que je … Parce que je t'aime et que tu es la femme avec laquelle je veux passer le reste de ma vie.

Les larmes aux yeux devant une telle sincérité de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, Felicity se mit à genoux à son tour, entourant le cou d'Oliver de ses bras afin de l'embrasser tendrement avant de se reculer rapidement les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui … Oui, je veux devenir ta femme Oliver.

Comblé et heureux, Oliver mit la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Felicity avant de lui offrir un tendre baiser et l'aider à se relever afin de la serrer dans ses bras en laissant sa tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime mon amour et je te promets de te rendre heureuse !

Oliver l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou, avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres échangeant avec sa future femme un baiser scellant leur amour, mais cette fois-ci en tant que fiancés.

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que s'achève le chapitre 15, alors vous vous en doutiez ? Yes or No ? ^^**

 **Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, le chapitre 16 est en cours d'écriture et si je suis mon plan de base, il sera encore Olicity. Á noter que le 17 sera également Olicity et cela sera le calme avant la tempête. Parce que oui, les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Un conseil dites à votre revendeur de Kleenex d'en préparer un bon stock ^_^'**

 **Voilà, voilà ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews, cela me motive et prouve que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant.**

 **Concernant la suite de la fic Stemily, qui fera en tout 10 chapitres sera publié la semaine prochaine où avant si j'avance bien sur la suite. Une fois cette Fic finie et publié, une autre prendra le relais, donc j'ai exposé l'idée à la fin de ma dernière Fic. Un OS est également en préparation se situera entre la S4 & S5.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoX**


End file.
